The Story Continues
by TheShatteredRose
Summary: A series of drabbles/oneshot using characters from my story "Cease the Suffering". Requests or suggestions are encouraged!
1. He's Mine

**Title:** He's Mine

**Pairings:** Axel/Lynus

**AN:** Yep, first drabble! Now, I won't be updating every Thursday like I have before, I'm going through a few health issues at the moment. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy reading and if you have any suggestions or something you would like to see, let me know!

* * *

Lynus tried his hardest to concentrate on making a new kind of drink for Cass at his bar. Cass wanted him to make something that could offer his patrons herbal benefits because, you know, he cared for the explorers of Lagaard.

He also wanted them to spend more money at his bar.

But as hard as he tried, Lynus could not fully concentrate at the task at hand. The bar was full, not to capacity, but full enough. New and old explorers were milling about, talking and arguing amongst themselves. You know, the usual.

However, there was one newcomer that was really pushing it.

An unknown female Protector, with blue eyes and short, fluffy pink hair, was trying so desperately to speak with Axel. She was chatting, seemingly mindlessly. What was worse, though, was that every now and again she would reach across the table to trail a finger, far too flirty, over Axel's arm.

Her audacity was causing Lynus to feel a strong and somewhat uncharacteristic sense of jealousy. The way she was twirling a strand of her hair, trying to edge closer and closer to Axel, looking at him with lusty eyes. It made him physically bristle.

Thankfully, Axel wasn't even remotely interested. He was completely concentrating on the pieces of paper and maps strewn out on the table in front of him. He didn't even bother to feign interest to be polite. He was ignoring her.

Blatantly.

Axel shifted in his seat, his leg stretching out to touch the pink-haired Protector's chair. He then straightened his leg, abruptly and rather harshly pushing her away from him, the chair scraping loudly across the floor. The entire time, he never lifted his gaze from the map he was reading.

The female protector nearly fell from her seat from the force. She looked surprised at first, but her face soon created into a look of frustration and disbelief. She also looked annoyed and angry. It was as if she couldn't understand why Axel wasn't engaging in conversation with her.

Lynus had to admit, though, he was starting to feel rather…irritated himself. That protector was starting to get on his nerves.

Couldn't she see that he wasn't interested?

Lynus abruptly dropped his equipment onto the bar, his hands curling into fists when that female protector defiantly pulled her chair back over to Axel. She simply was not getting the point. Axel didn't want to talk with her, let alone flirt with her!

Enough.

Pushing away from the bar, Lynus ignored everyone around him as he made a beeline toward Axel. As he drew closer, his red-haired landsknecht finally looked up from his maps to look at Lynus, his relief in seeing him mixing with annoyance at the young woman who was trying to get his attention.

Without uttering a noise, Lynus reached forward to remove the maps that Axel was holding his hands. Axel looked mildly surprised, but made no attempt to take them back. Instead he raised an eyebrow when Lynus dropped them carelessly onto the table.

Lynus then did something rather outrageous. He plonked himself onto Axel's lap, wrapped his arms around his neck – and kissed him on the lips!

The bar suddenly fell into a thick, dense silence.

Although surprised at first, Axel soon gathered himself and immediately wrapped his arms around Lynus tightly, kissing him back in an equally possessive manner.

"What the hell?!" the Protector shrilled as she leapt to her feet, jumping backwards in disgust.

Pulling his lips away from Axel's, Lynus peered at her from the corner of his eye as he kept his arms around Axel's neck, Axel keeping his arms around him in turn. Neither of them made an attempt to move. Most certainly not to remove themselves from each other's embrace.

Uncaring that he was acting rather childish and uncharacteristic; Lynus stuck his tongue out at her. "He's mine."

Axel chuckled, greatly amused, as he nuzzled his nose against Lynus' throat. He had a smirk on his lips, giving the young woman a smug look. He didn't say a thing. He didn't need to.

The pink-haired Protector spluttered incoherently before she spun around, pointing in the direction of a blonde-haired Dark Hunter. "You lied to me!" she accused. "You said he was single!"

The busy Dark Hunter simply laughed. "Now now, sweetie," she crooned sensually as she wagged a finger at the disgruntled protector. "You asked me if he had a wife or girlfriend, and I said no. That's because he doesn't. You should have asked me if he was single."

The young female Protector opened and closed her mouth wordlessly for a few moments, before snapping her mouth shut and quickly storming from the bar.

"Just like when it comes to the maps of the Labyrinth," the female Dark Hunter said as she folded her hands under her chin and winked. "You really need to be precise with these kind of things."

* * *

**AN:** Jealous!Lynus is so cute~!


	2. To Have No Fear

**Title:** To Have No Fear

**Pairings:** Maybe hints of Shen/Magnus

**AN:** Ah, this is for both SolPhyr3x and TaintedBloodLily who wanted something to do with Shen and Magnus. It's not a pairing drabble, per se, but it does hold a hint of background between them. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy reading!

* * *

Lynus was just about to leave the inn on an errand when the entrance doors were forcibly thrown open. He jumped back in surprise, his hands latching onto the strap of his bag on pure reflex. He, however, became concerned when he immediately recognised the ones standing before him.

The mighty and talented Ronin Shen was the one to have thrown open the doors. Or rather, kicked open the doors in his haste. He could not have pushed open the doors any other way. As sitting perched in his arms, shivering and drenched in water, was their meek but powerful Alchemist, Magnus.

"What happened?" Lynus asked as he rushed over to them, immediately falling into the now rather famous 'mother-hen- mode.

"Magnus fell through the ice on the 12th floor," Shen answered in his usual blunt manner as he moved further into the inn, no doubt heading to the room he shared with Magnus at the inn.

Of course, Lynus followed. His insatiable need to know if Magnus was healthy overpowered every other aspect of his personality.

Shen carried Magnus all the way to their room, uncaring that there were other explorers and adventurers milling about. He ignored them all, even the way Magnus seemed to be blushing so deeply from embarrassment.

Placing Magnus on his feet, Magnus squeaked out an apology before wrapping his arms around his body, unsuccessfully supressing his shivering. Shen muttered something about getting some tea before abruptly leaving the room. Lynus wasn't surprised and immediately began to fuss over Magnus.

After helping the shivering blond out of his wet and still icy clothes and into something warmer, Lynus proceeded to gently towel the ice and water from Magnus' blond hair, noting with a sense of relief that he wasn't shivering anymore. He was sitting on a chair in front of him, allowing him better access to drying his hair.

"Magnus? Can I ask you something?" Lynus asked.

"Ah…Yes," Magnus murmured, not from trepidation, like he had done so many times before, but from curiosity. He turned his head to look up at Lynus, blinking his blue eyes in question.

"I was just wondering," Lynus said as he smiled gently down at him. "How did you and Shen come to meet?"

"W-well…" Magnus whispered before swallowing thickly as his eyes become somewhat hazy as he recalled the memories.

… … … … …

Magnus staggered into a small and empty back alleyway of Lagaard. A sob hitched into his throat as he fells against a dirt encrusted wall. Slowly, his body slid down the wall until he fell to the ground. He pulled his to his chest and buried his face into his knees.

"_Keep away from him. He's dangerous!"_

"_He almost burnt down the entire building!"_

"_What kind of alchemist can't control his own powers?"_

"_An alchemist who can't use magic is more than useless!"_

"I…" Magnus whimpered as he clutched his head, pulling his knees tighter against his chest. "I'm not useless."

It…It was an accident. That girl…that other alchemist startled him. He was helping the chef with preparation of food. He was to ensure that the fire's temperature was stable, was constant. He was doing that. He could do that.

But…But that female alchemist. She…hated him. They were from the same village, but she hated him. He didn't know why. He never did anything. He…wasn't the strongest. He wasn't as talented as her…But…

"_Call yourself an alchemist?" _she sneered at him._ "You can hardly hold a flame. Why don't you do something useful, like becoming a dishwasher? No one would want a useless alchemist like you on their guide."_

He…lost concentration. The flame grew too quickly. He panicked. He didn't know what to do.

He didn't mean it. He didn't mean it.

"I'm sorry," Magnus whispered. "I'm sorry."

A hand gently, but suddenly, was placed upon his head.

Magnus immediately stiffened, his eyes becoming wide in utter surprise. Slowly, he raised his head to peer up through the strands of his blond hair. The hand removed upon his head, fingers softly slipping through his hair.

A shadow fell over him. A man. A Ronin.

"You need training," the ronin said, his voice stoic and fearsome, yet there was a sense of understanding. Hidden just beneath the surface. "That is all. We all need training."

Magnus tried to speak, to ask him why? Why wasn't he afraid? Did he not hear what the others speak of him? He was uncontrollable. His powers were uncontrollable. Why?

Why?

"Come," Shen said as he pushed himself to his feet to stand tall and proud. "You will become a part of my guild."

He then turned his back and began to walk away. And Magnus pushed himself to his feet. Almost as though he was being pulled by some unseen force. Although his shoulders were hunched, his eyes still unable to blink, his voice still unable to speak, he…

He followed Shen.

He stayed behind him, following Shen, matching his every step. The further they walked, the more that Mangus came to realise – Shen wasn't afraid of him. He, a Ronin, had his back to him, his arms by his sides, making no attempt to reach for his katana. He also didn't care that others were whispering behind their hands, all staring at them.

A sharp glare from his dark eyes was enough to shut everyone up.

"You have nothing that would make me afraid," Shen suddenly said. "And you have nothing to fear."

For some reason…Magnus believed him.

Shen…Shen was the first person who wasn't afraid of him.

And he was soon to learn that he wasn't the only one…

… … … … …

Magnus inwardly flailed, making a few squeaky noises of awkwardness and uncertainty. The reason for this was that Lynus had hugged him the second he finished answering his question. He had his arms around his neck as he pressed his face into his shoulder. And he was crying.

"I'm sorry," Magnus instinctively apologised.

But Lynus shook his head as he pulled back, revealing tears lining his lashes. "He's right," he said, referring to Shen. "You don't have to be afraid of your powers anymore."

A soft, beautiful smile appeared on Magnus. And it was a smile of gratitude.

"T-thank you."

* * *

**AN:** Aw, Magnus is such a cutie, isn't he? :3


	3. Healer's Touch

**Title:** Healer's Touch

**Pairings:** Axel/Lynus

**AN:** Enjoy! Also, scroll down to the bottom if you want to read the summary for my next EO story set in EO4!

* * *

Since entering the fourth stratum of the Labyrinth, Lynus had noticed that Axel had been holding great tension in his neck and shoulders. Axel had tried to ignore it, either figuring that he was simply working too hard, or not to cause Lynus any alarm.

But Lynus noticed.

Although having a great deal of experience dealing with torn muscles and healing strains and pains, Lynus had little experience with massage or physical therapy. So, with whatever spare time he could muster between helping out at the hospital and trekking through the labyrinth, he had taken it upon himself to learn as much as he could about massage.

For Axel's sake.

Lynus quickly learned that the neck and shoulder region of the human body tended to accumulate more tension than any other area. Tension headaches and upper-body stiffness could be traced back to the neck, which, in turn, could be agitated by bad posture or sleeping position.

Whatever the cause, he was in discomfort. And there was no need for him to suffer in silence.

"Axel, you neck and shoulders are hurting, aren't they?" Lynus stated, more so than asked, as he walked up to Axel and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind.

"Hm, just a little stiff," Axel murmured in response.

Lynus pressed himself against Axel's back and nuzzled his cheek between his shoulder blades. "I'll make the pain stop."

Removing his arms from around Axel's middle, Lynus reached up to take Axel's hand and lead him toward their room. Once inside, he closed the door to give them some privacy and wordlessly helped Axel from his shirt, his red-haired Landsknecht allowing him to fuss over him.

Lynus, despite himself, had to take a moment to admire Axel's taut chest. He then led him over to a chair, instructing him to take a seat with his front side facing the chair's back. Axel folded his arm over the back and leaned forward.

Moving to standing behind Axel, Lynus opened his hands wide and placed each hand on Axel's shoulders. His hands moulded over the top shoulder, but he kept his thumbs on his back. Slowly, he began to move his thumbs in a circular motion, applying gentle pressure.

Axel groaned lowly as he dropped his head forward, his forehead resting against his folded arms. He wasn't in pain. He was feeling relief. Lynus' gently, warming touch was easing the knots and soothing the tension of his shoulders. He was realising how much pain he was unconsciously holding.

Kneading slowly, Lynus moved from the interior of Axel's shoulders, near his spine and toward the outside. Both of his hands were moving in tandem, as if there were a mirror in the middle of Axel's back.

Allowing healing warmth to spread from his hands, Lynus proceed up and down Axel's shoulder blades with his thumbs. "How is it? Too hard or too soft?" he asked.

"Hrm…" Axel murmured. "It's good…"

Lynus felt a smile spread across his lips as he began to incorporate his other fingers, the ones on top of Axel's shoulders, by squeezing slightly and in rhythm with his thumbs. He didn't move too fast or too slow, finding the perfect rhythm that was soothing but also comforting.

The soft, little sounds of bliss Axel was making was encouraging. It meant that what he was doing, the way that Lynus was touching him was bringing him pleasure. Not sexual or even sensual pleasure. But comforting. Reassuring. Loving.

Axel had such a strong back, smooth and flawless. There were a few minor scars from past injuries, but to Lynus they were quite beautiful. They were proof of survival. Proof of strength. Anyone who received an injury and kept moving forward, kept battling was truly amazing.

Easing his thumbs toward the bottom of Axel's neck, where it met the shoulder, he gently worked up toward the base of his skull. He worked carefully as he could feel small knots in his muscles, concentrating on them until they were gone and continued to knead the smooth skin.

After a few moments of gentle kneading and sensing no more tension from Axel's shoulders, Lynus leaned forward and slipped his hands over his shoulders, wrapping his arms around Axel's neck. He nuzzled his cheek against the side of Axel's head, Axel making a small, appreciative noise as he reached up with his hand to touch Lynus, threading his fingers through his hair.

"Feeling better?" Lynus asked.

"Yeah."

Axel then turned his head and gently tugged Lynus' toward him, where they pressed their lips together, their kiss soft and loving.

* * *

**AN:** Ah, this pair…simply a joy to write.

Bonus!

Varuna – Night Seeker, amnestic and a toxicologist. All he cares for is his brother, Nitish - Runemaster, psychic and naturopath - and the son of the man who raised them, Isiah - Medic, medical researcher and just plain badass. And his work as a researcher for the Count, of course. His life changes when he realises that he would learn more with firsthand experience. First, though, he needs to find a guild...Or maybe a guild will find him first?

Let me know what you think!


	4. Something In the Punch

**Title:** Something In the Punch

**Pairings:** Axel/Lynus (only minor, though)

**AN:** Time for some humour! Enjoy!

* * *

Lynus was at a loss of what to do.

As a medic who had worked at the hospital, he had witnessed many sights. Broken bones he could deal with. Torn flesh he could deal with. He could even deal with a patient whose heart had literally stopped.

But he wasn't sure what to do with this...situation.

"Stop squirming, Simmons," Gunner Gerald muttered with his lips pressed against the rim of his mug of ale.

"But it hurts!" Simmons wailed, a very obvious grimace on his face as he clutched the left side of his face.

"Perhaps a drink of an alcoholic beverage would lessen the pain?" Hexer Kerri suggested.

"So, what's next?" Gunner Tiffany asked Lynus harshly, eying him off critically, not looking even remotely amused or patient.

Lynus wasn't sure how to answer that. He had never really dealt with a toothache before. He was a medic, a hospital worker, not a dentist.

He had tried everything he could think of. He even looked up a reference book, which wasn't easy to find. He had tried placing a cold compress against the outside of Simmons' cheek, but that didn't help. He tried getting Simmons to suck on a piece of ice, but that only agitated the sensitive tooth. Keeping his head up, rinsing, using floss. He even tried plugging the infected tooth with gauze. But there was nothing he could do to relieve the pain.

So, with little choice, he decided that his last option was to remove the tooth completely.

And that brought him to his next ordeal. Getting a pair of pliers from Thompson was the easy part. Getting that tooth out of Simmons' mouth, with the blue-haired Landsknecht squirming and wailing in pain, wasn't going to be easy. He tried. He really did. He got Simmons to lean back in his seat and open his mouth as wide as he could. He reached in with a pair of pliers and gripped the infected tooth.

But it was stuck. No matter how hard he tugged and pulled, even with Simmons practically squealing with pain and bar-keep Cass offering useless advice, the tooth just would not budge.

He was getting desperate.

"Hey, what's with all the noise?"

Lynus immediately perked up when he heard Axel's voice and jumped out of his seat. He had one last (crazy) idea to try. And Axel would be the perfect person to execute it.

"Axel!" Lynus said as he raced up to Axel, pressing his hands against his chest. "Perfect timing."

Axel reached out to take Lynus by the arms, a look of curiosity appearing on his face. "What's up?" he asked.

Lynus looked him straight in the eyes. "I need you to punch Simmons in the jaw."

Axel blinked. "...Pardon?"

"He has a toothache," Lynus explained quickly, reaching up to grasp at Axel's arm to tug him over to the table where Guild Cosmos were gathered, not so supportively giving Simmons support. "I figured you could loosen it for me."

"Oh," Axel said as he allowed Lynus to pull him, his lips twisting into a smirk. "Sure."

Reaching Simmons and his guild, Lynus let go of Axel's arm and stepped back, allowing Axel to do what needed to be done.

"Which side?" Axel asked as he cracked his knuckles and approached Simmons.

"Left."

"Roger. Simmons, to your feet."

"E-eh? Ok..."

As soon as Simmons pushed himself to his feet, Axel reared back his right arm and curled his hand into a fist. Then, without a single word, punched Simmons on the left side of his jaw, immediately dropping Simmons to the ground with a loud thud. Letting his arms fall to his side, Axel glanced down at Simmons who was sprawled across the floor of the bar, quiet and stunned. No one made a noise, Simmons' own guild also rather surprised and shocked into silence.

"How's the tooth now?" Axel asked.

Slowly, Simmons managed to pull himself into a sitting position on the floor. He touched the side of his face with his hand, carefully testing his jaw and searching around his mouth with his tongue. Suddenly, his face scrunched up and abruptly spat into his hand.

And in the palm of his hand, accompanied with a few specks of blood, was a rotten tooth.

"Hey!" Simmons grinned, happy and relieved. "That got rid of it!"

Lynus sighed with relief and walked over to Axel, letting his red-headed Landsknecht wrap an arm around his shoulders. "Great job, Axel," he said.

"Any time."

* * *

**AN:** Toothaches are not fun. At all. I've recently had a toothache and I tell ya, if someone punching me in the face would stop the pain, that I would pay someone to punch me in the face!


	5. The End of Bad Dreams

**Title:** The End of Bad Dreams

**Pairings:** Axel/Lynus

**AN:** Just a quick drabble. I'll be uploading chapter 2 of "A Learning Experience" tomorrow. Hope you'll look forward to it and also hope you'll enjoy reading this oneshot!

* * *

Lynus tried to run as fast as he could, but it was so dark, his surroundings so dense. His feet scrapped and slipped over the rocky terrane as he desperately tried to put distance between him and the dangerous shadow that was pursuing him. He didn't know where he was. He was alone. Alone and defenceless.

"You can run but you can't hide!" A voice, so familiar and unnerving.

A sob hitched in Lynus' throat as he continued to run. No, not that voice. Not him. He couldn't be alone with him.

"We're alone out here, Precious. No need to delay the inevitable~!"

Something suddenly snared Lynus' ankle, making him trip and fall. He hit the dark, rocky ground so hard that it winded him. He tried to get up straight away. He needed to. He couldn't get caught. No, he couldn't let Avith-!

"Well, well," Avith smirked, his sharp shark-like teeth seemingly glinting despite the darkness. "Looks like you're finally mine."

Lynus suddenly found himself flat on his back against the hard ground, with Avith leaning over him. Lynus tried to move, but to his horror, he couldn't. Avith had his arms pinned over his head, holding them there so effortlessly with one hand, pinning his wrists together. Lynus was so vulnerable and Avith was so close.

"Get away!" Lynus yelled, but that only earned him a cruel chuckle from the Dark Hunter hovering above him.

"You're mine, Precious," Avith sneered at him, his face so close that his breath was ghosting against Lynus' cheeks. Reaching into his jacket, Avith suddenly revealed a knife. Long and silver, yet rusty and jagged.

"You're my property."

Lynus unwillingly released a cry of shock and pain when Avith suddenly embedded the knife into his arm. He drew in a sharp intake of air when Avith started to twist and turn the knife. He could feel the metal slicing through his arm, Avith purposely moving the blade slowly, yet with a casual flare.

It was almost as if he was trying to write something.

"A…" Avith said in a horrifyingly playful manner. "V…"

Lynus gritted his teeth as pain erupted from his arm. It felt as though red-hot metal was being seared into his flesh. He was writing his name. Avith was scarring his flesh with his name.

"I…"

Tears rolled unimpeded down his cheeks. It hurt. It hurt so much.

"S-stop, please," Lynus whimpered as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"T…" Avith said in a mockingly sing-song voice. He was having fun. Far too much fun.

Axel…? Where are you?

"Axel!"

Snapping open his eyes, Lynus stared up at the softly illuminated wooden ceiling. He wasn't outside anymore. He appeared to be inside now. He sat up quickly, the blankets of his bed thrown off of him, and ripped back the sleeve of his clothing so that he could look at his arm. He ran his hand over the flesh, his heart thundering in his chest.

Nothing. No blood. No scarring. No letters etched into the skin. Nothing was there.

Suddenly, a pair of arms appeared and wrapped around him, holding him tightly. At first, Lynus was startled, but those arms were so warm, comforting and real. Only one person could hold him so reassuringly, so powerful.

"Lynus?"

…Axel…

Sighing with intense relief, Lynus turned toward Axel and pressed himself against his chest. Axel tightened his hold around him as he nuzzled his head under his chin. He was safe. There was no safer place than being in Axel's arms.

"What's wrong?" Axel asked him, his voice warm and full of concern. One of his strong arms was wrapped around Lynus' waist, while he ran the fingers of his other through his hair, so gently, so reassuringly.

"It's…" Lynus breathed in Axel's scent. "Nothing but a bad dream."

Yes, that was all it was. A dream. A nightmare. Stress getting to him.

"I've got you," Axel murmured as he pulled them both down onto the bed, keeping his arms around Lynus.

Lynus rested his head on Axel's chest and snuggled against his side, a small smile appearing on his lips as Axel lifted the blankets around them. The memories of his nightmare quickly disappeared, his heart-rate slowing to a steadier rate.

He was safe. Avith would never be able to get his hands on him ever again. Axel would make sure of it. Axel would keep him safe. He would keep the bad dreams away.

The next time Lynus had a dream with Avith in it, it wasn't as bad. Sure, it was violent. But that was because Axel was also in his dream…

Beating the shit out of Avith.

* * *

**AN:** Aw, my poor Lynus…T.T


	6. White Knight Syndrome

**Title:** White Knight Syndrome

**Pairings:** Jhon x Tobyn (only minor)

**AN:** Just wanted to add a bit more on Jhon's tendency to be a white knight. Enjoy!

* * *

Carefully cradling the small bouquet of white flowers in his arms, Jhon slowly lowered himself down to his knees and placed the flowers upon the ground, in front of an engraved stone.

It was a grave, the resting place of his parents…Of what little remains were discovered, at least.

Resting back on his heels, Jhon smiled sadly as the memories of that fateful day raced through his mind. He was only a child back then, the apple of his parents' eye. And his parents, a Protector father and a Troubadour mother were very much in love with each other. They did everything together, even exploring the mysterious 1st Stratum of the Yggdrasil tree.

It was there that Jhon lost both his parents. The very first floor, just metres from the stairs to town.

Gashtor was the monster's name.

It caught them completely off-guard.

Reacting in a way that only Protectors could, Jhon's father placed himself between the charging beast and his family. But his shield was not strong enough.

He could still hear his mother's heart-rending scream as his father fell to the ground in a spray of blood. Her scream was just so…guttural, primal and absolutely heart-stopping.

Roughly pushing him aside and crying out his father's name in an angry wail, his mother rushed to his father's side, all but oblivious to the still dangerous monster. Peering through the green leaves of the natural foliage, all Jhon could see was a huge monster approaching his parents.

What happened after that, Jhon could scarcely remember. He must have blocked it out. It was a sight that no small child should have witnessed.

He also couldn't remember how long he stayed huddled in the bushes, just metres from the stairs. It wasn't until the floor's patrolling guards happened across the carnage did Jhon slowly toddle out of his safe place. A guard swept him up into his arms and pressed his face against his chest.

"You don't need to see anymore," the guard whispered to him.

Jhon's life was never the same after that. He was raised by a Lagaard soldier, a friend of his parents. The man was kind, if a little bewildered how to raise a child. Still, he did his best and Jhon saw him as a father figure and was grateful for his kindness.

Still…

Jhon could not bring himself to feel frightened or saddened by what he had been through. His father died trying to protect him and his mother. And his mother died from the overwhelming devastation of losing the one she loved most in the world.

He didn't blame them.

He didn't resent them for leaving him behind.

His mother's cries and tears only made Jhon more determined. He would be like his father, to ensure that no one else would go through a devastating loss of a loved one.

He didn't want anyone else to go through what he did.

That was…that was what Protectors did, after all. They protect others, regardless of their own safety. They put their lives on the line. It was only…natural.

The sound of feet purposely scuffing across the ground pulled Jhon from his thoughts. A polite smile appeared on his lips as he stood up and turned around. The sight of Tobyn standing a few yards away did not surprise him in the least.

"Ah, visiting your mentor's grave?" Jhon asked. He always did. Tobyn would always decide to visit his own important person, outwardly claiming that it was just a coincidence that he happened to visit his mentor on the same day that Jhon visited his parents.

"…No," Tobyn said, surprising Jhon immensely when he added, "I'm here for you."

Jhon was rendered speechless by Tobyn's open honesty. Tobyn must have realised the impact of his words as he flushed deeply, yet he did not try to rebuff them. Instead he seemed to steel himself as he walked closer to Jhon.

"I don't like it when you are referred to as a white knight," Tobyn unexpectedly stated as he stopped directly in front of Jhon.

"Can't be helped, I guess," Jhon responded without much thought as he was somewhat overwhelmed by Tobyn's openness.

Upon hearing his blasé reply, Tobyn's eyes narrowed and surprising Jhon even further, he reached out and placed his hands on Jhon's face, keeping head still and looking him straight in the eyes.

"Recklessly protecting me would be pointless," Tobyn stated, his grip quite firm.

However, before Jhon could try to rebuke his statement, Tobyn's gaze, as well as his touch suddenly softened.

"If you die, I'd be right behind you," he whispered.

Jhon's eyes grew wide as Tobyn slowly pulled his hands away, his fingertips brushing over his cheeks ever so gently. He looked embarrassed and a little flustered, yet he also appeared somewhat anxious. It took Jhon a moment for the meaning of those words to fully sink in, and when they did, Jhon immediately reached out to Tobyn, pulling the blond-haired survivalist to him and took him into his arms.

"I understand," Jhon whispered to Tobyn as he threaded his fingers through his hair while the other pulled him even closer.

It…made sense. The reaction of his mother. Jhon had to do what his father could not. He had to ensure that he would live to protect Tobyn. He would continue to protect him and he would continue to survive.

After all, if he died protecting Tobyn, then he would not have protected him at all. He couldn't fail. He wouldn't.

No, he wasn't a White Knight like those of fairytales. White Knights would willingly give up their lives to protect another, but what good would that do? They would leave the person they protected hurt, confused and saddened. They would leave that person alone to ask 'why?'

_Why did you do that?_

_Why did you leave me behind?_

…_No, come back. I don't want to be alone…_

Shaking his head to rid himself of his memories, Jhon held onto Tobyn tighter as Tobyn clung onto him as well, his hands grasping at the material of Jhon's shirt against his back.

Tobyn pressed his face against Jhon's shoulder and tightened his grip almost desperately. "…If you want me to live, then you need to live as well," he whispered.

Jhon nodded his head in understanding. He wasn't going to sacrifice himself for Tobyn. No, he was going to make sure that he continued to live. If he died, how could be possibly be able to rest peacefully knowing that he was no longer able to protect Tobyn and the others he cared so much for?

Reluctantly pulling away from Tobyn, who shyly looked him in the eyes, Jhon smiled and took a hold of Tobyn's hand, interlacing their fingers together.

"Let's grow old together," Jhon said.

Tobyn nodded his head eagerly. "Sure."

* * *

**AN:** Ah, this turned out a little longer than I was expecting. Oh well! Hoped you enjoyed reading nonetheless! Let me know what you think.


	7. More Than a Debt to Repay

**Title:** More Than a Debt to Repay

**Pairings:** Shen/Magnus

**AN:** It's been a while since I've written a drabble! Just wanted to write something in regards to Shen's past (only a hint, though…:3). Not to mention that he and Magnus seem to be quite a popular pair~

In note of the lack of update of "A Learning Experience", I'm sorry, but the last week has been very difficult for me. I was, unfortunately, rushed to hospital twice, both times at about 2-3am in the morning. Not a fun experience, at all. Finding a positive in a negative, I've been practically ordered to take some time off to rest and I'm hoping that I'll be able to spend that time doing some kind of writing, whether drabbles or chapters. Nothing stressful. Just bumming in front of the TV with my laptop.

…And playing through EO2 again! Whoo!

Anyway, please review and let me know what you think!

* * *

It was a day that was hard to forget. But not for the reason that should have made it memorable.

Tugging his cloak tighter around him, Shen ignored the pain in his chest and abdomen through deep and steady breathing. His injury was severe, life-threatening. And yet he was alive. He had somehow managed to live, despite having entered the battle with the knowledge that he wasn't going to make it.

It was his last battle. He gave it his all.

Still, despite the battle, there was a sting of bitterness in his mouth. The ruthless man, a once noble Ronin that murdered his father when he was just a fledging Ronin, had finally been removed from existence. His father's spirit could finally rest in peace and a burden that he had carried since that fateful day had been lifted from his shoulders. His purpose had been fulfilled.

So why was he still alive?

Tightening his jaw while his expression remained passive and stoic, Shen uncharacteristically staggered, his shoulder butting against the rough bark of a tree. His body was aching, the deep wound on his chest burning.

Turning to rest his back against the tree, Shen slowly lowered himself to the ground to rest. Levelling his breathing, Shen tilted his head back to look up at the canopy of the forest around him. He recognised the trees. It was a place he trained in many years ago.

Fitting, really, that he had stumbled into the forest on the outskirts of High Lagaard.

He wanted to enjoy his last piece of freedom in peace. He was content with that. He had to be content with that.

Closing his eyes, he waited.

He, however, opened them soon after when he heard something. A soft rustling.

From the corner of his eye he spied a blond-haired young man, dressed in black baggy clothing, peering at him with piercing blue eyes as he hid behind a tree. He was shy, anxious, but surprisingly unfearful. Shen said nothing as the glanced at the boy. He seemed...curious. Shen could not tell how old he was, but could sense that he was rather timid and docile.

Seeing that he wasn't a threat, Shen closed his eyes and rested his head against the tree behind him once more. He could still sense the inquisitive boy, though.

Minutes ticked by and the boy crept closer, his feet shuffling across the ground. Until, finally, he was less than a couple of feet away. Shen heard him still and could hear him fidgeting. Finally, he opened his eyes again to peer up at the boy, curious as to why the blue-eyed boy wasn't afraid of him.

The boy took a slight step backwards, and yet did not run from his piercing gaze. Instead he fiddled with pockets of his oversized jumper, pulling out two blue bottles.

"M-medica..." the boy said. "T-they'll make you feel better."

Without warning, the boy placed the bottles upon the ground, turned on his heel and fled.

Shen watched him leave his sight, curious and a little surprised. He then glanced at the medicine left for him, wondering whether or not it was worth him trying them.

...He didn't want the boy to come back and find him dead. So he reached for the bottles and drank them.

His wound recovered quickly after that, as did his strength. A deep, jagged scar remained on his skin, though. Dark against his pale skin. Still, he did not attempt to hide it. It was a reminder. With his previous purpose completed, Shen wandered to Lagaard in search of another. He spent a couple of years roaming around, not becoming attached to anyone or anything. A few years later he met up with a War Magus who had supreme leadership qualities. He was creating a guild solely of rookies. No rookie himself as a Ronin, he was in regards to the labyrinth.

So, he joined, finding a different purpose to train.

His mind often drifted back to that blond-haired boy in the forest that day. He wondered what had happened to him, wondering if the boy that had essentially, but unknowingly saved his life was still alive.

His musings stopped one day. He had found him again, several years later.

The blond-haired boy, however, did not know him, did not recognised him. It was of little surprise to Shen. He had heard all about the uncontrollable alchemist, whose power was dangerous and unpredictable. He had heard them whisper to stay away, that he wasn't worth getting hurt over.

Shen ignored them all.

The boy he knew was not dangerous. He wasn't a threat to anyone.

Approaching him in that alley way, Shen found another purpose. The whimpering young man (older and taller now) was afraid - of everything, including himself.

Shen immediately made the decision to take him under his wing, investing him into his guild. Hamza, his leader and his new teammates were surprised, yet did not argue. They welcomed him, made him a part of their team. Shen soon learnt that Magnus was his name. Finally, he knew his name. No longer was he simply the blond-haired boy from the forest. And he no longer wondered what had happened to him. He knew now. He was an alchemist. A talented one.

Shen was satisfied with having a new teammate. He had returned the favour. A debt of honour had been repaid.

And yet...

He had grown...fond of the man the boy had become.

When and how that happened, he did not know. He never really realised it until much later. And now that he reached that realisation, he did not know what to do, what to think. Since his father's murder, he had been consumed with revenge. His emotions of fondness was something long lost to him.

But it was obvious that wasn't true.

Pulling himself from his mediative state, Shen glanced down upon the blond head that was resting against his thigh. Magnus had fallen asleep against him after reaching a deep state of meditative relaxation. His bright blue eyes were closed, hidden behind thick black lashes. His lips were parted slightly as he breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

Slowly, Shen lifted his hand and brushed his fingertips against Magnus's forehead, gently pushing aside his short blond hair. His touch caused Magnus to murmur something in his sleep before nuzzling his cheek against Shen's leg, quickly settling back down.

So Shen let him sleep, silently promising to remain by Magnus's side for as long as he was needed.

For as long as he was wanted.


	8. Improper Advances

**Title:** Improper Advances

**Pairings:** Axel/Lynus

**AN:** Thanks so much PoptartsAreMagic and CreepyNick1 for reviewing the previous oneshot!

* * *

Lirit licked his lips nervously. He didn't like the situation he was currently experiencing. It was late in the afternoon and he was in the bar, promising to look after it when Bar-keep Cass spoke to the guildmaster about a competition or something. It was supposed to be easy and safe, especially with Lynus agreeing to keep him company.

However, Lynus was the unintentional reason for Lirit to be feeling so nervous.

He did not know how or why, but a small group of explorers he had never seen before were gathered around Lynus. And they had managed to slip something into his drink. So that meant Lynus was either drunk or drugged.

And very vulnerable.

Upon seeing the way they were trying to talk Lynus into leaving with them, Lirit tried to push his way into the group in order to get to Lynus, but because of his lithe frame and lack of physical strength, he was roughly pushed aside. It was obvious at that point that the explorers had some less than honourable intentions toward Lynus. He needed help, badly!

"Be cooperative, babe," a roughly shaven explorer drawled. He then abruptly grasped Lynus by the shoulder, in what looked like a very harsh and tight grip. Lirit immediately felt his fear and panic increase, and he desperately tried to think of a way to get to Lynus and help him. Where was Bar-keep Cass when you needed him?

However, Lynus did something surprising – he jerked himself from the explorer's grip, spun around and punched the man right in the stomach!

As the man doubled over in surprise and winded from the surprisingly powerful punch, Lynus staggered backwards and glared drunkenly at them. It wasn't a very effective glare, though, thanks to the way his lips seemed to be twisted in a pout and the flush to his cheeks.

"I want Axel," Lynus said rather firmly and suddenly, despite appearing unstable on his feet, his eyes glazy and his hair dishevelled. The pout on his lips became 'poutier' and his medical coat slipped rather seductively from his shoulder. He didn't appear remotely fearful or nervous. He seemed almost childish as he folded his arms over his chest. "Where's Axel?"

The explorers were starting to get rather annoyed with Lynus' surprisingly combative behaviour and quickly circled him.

"You're not Axel," Lynus said as he slapped away a hand, glaring drunkenly and somewhat defiantly.

Thankfully, before they could even reach out to grasp at Lynus, to either hurt him or have their way with him, the doors to the bar suddenly burst open. And who should be standing there, looking rather dishevelled from his trek in the labyrinth was Axel himself. He appeared to have spent a long, tiring day in the labyrinth and was looking for Lynus, and not in the mood for any nonsense.

Lirit breathed a sigh of relief. Thank goodness!

"What's going on?" Axel asked as he strode deeper into the bar, suddenly finding himself the centre of attention when the bar grew uncomfortably silent. "I heard that something is going on with Lynus?"

"Axel!"

Axel's eyes widen almost comically as Lynus stumbled over to him. He immediately opened his arms, his face creasing into a look of confusion and concern as Lynus practically fell into his arms and rested fully against his chest. Axel drew in a sharp intake of air and when he did, his brow furrowed. A look of realisation soon appeared on his face, though, no doubt smelling the alcohol on Lynus' breath.

As Lynus snuggled himself happily against his chest purring like a kitten, Axel wrapped his arms tightly around him as he looked around the bar, his brow furrowed and his face like thunder. Seemed like whoever told him that something was going on with Lynus failed to tell him what was really going on with Lynus.

"Who is responsible for this?" he asked, his voice barely above a hiss.

While the other explorers that were mingling within the bar were suddenly very quiet, turning away to look busy, Lirit wasted no time in literally pointing out those responsible for Lynus' drunken state.

"It was them," he said plainly and with a small sense of relief.

Slowly, Axel turned his head to look at the small group of explorers that Lirit was indicating to and his eyes narrowed menacingly. Those who were the recipients of his glare visibly and physically shuddered and tried to make themselves as small as possible. One even tried to reach for his own weapon as he skittishly looked for an exit.

But it was far too late. Resistance would only prove to be futile.

… … … … …

Lirit watched with great amusement at a small group of explorers, whom of which were covered in roughly adorn bandages and multiple bruises and scrapes, replace the glass in the windows of the bar. Every movement they made seemed to cause them pain, yet they kept working.

The fact that they were being watched by an infuriated Cass probably helped.

Not to mention the more than dangerous Axel.

Lirit couldn't help but feel amused. And impressed. It was absolutely amazing to him how Axel was able to beat the living snot out of a small group of explorers with Lynus drunk and nearly asleep in one arm and free of any armour or weapons with the other. It was also a bit amusing how he was able to throw them out of the windows – closed windows, mind you – when he was done with them.

And not a single person tried to interfere. They didn't have the guts.

Bar-keep Cass was surprised to find his bar in completely disarray when he returned. At first he was spitting mad, but when he learnt the truth he became furious. He demanded that the one who broke the windows fix them. And being completely technical, the explorers that Axel threw through the closed windows were the ones to have broken them.

So, hence, they were replacing the windows they had unwillingly broken. And they knew that if they tried to do what they attempted to do last night, they won't be thrown through a closed window. Oh no, they were going to be thrown through the wall.

With that coming from Axel, that was no idle threat.

Throwing an uncharacteristic smirk in the direction of the busy rebuilding explorers, Lirit turned his attention to Lynus that was sitting next to him and gave him a sympathetic look. Lynus was resting his head on Axel's shoulder as Axel gently massaged his temple, nursing him through a headache brought on by dehydration.

"Why won't you tell me what happened last night?" Lynus was heard mumbling to Axel.

"Nothing…" Axel murmured as he pressed his lips against Lynus' other temple. "…That will happen again."

Lirit had to laugh to himself.

* * *

**AN:** Please review! :3


	9. Unexpected Hospital Scene

**Title:** Unexpected Hospital Scene

**Pairings:** …Darrell/Ryker?

**AN:** Really quick drabble for you to enjoy! So, ah…enjoy!

* * *

Lynus had always told him that there were some strange sights to behold in a hospital.

But Axel wasn't expecting the sight before him.

While searching for Lynus, who had disappeared in the hospital after promising to be only a few minutes, Axel heard a strange noise. It sounded like a fight of some kind. Being a seasoned explorer of the labyrinth, he knew what the sounds of battle. And that sound did not belong in the hospital.

Curious, as well as a bit concerned, it didn't take Axel long to locate where the sound was coming from and it was coming from behind a closed door. He wasn't entirely sure, but he suspected the room to be the break room. When he heard a loud thud, like a body falling against something, Axel decided that he needed to see what in the world was going on.

To say he was surprised would be an understatement.

Ryker, the blue-haired survivalist from another guild was lying on top of a wooden table, his arms pinned above his head by his wrists, of which were being held there effortlessly by the one hand of another - whom of which was rather surprising. It was the rather mild-mannered Darrell that had Ryker pinned and immobile to the table, standing between his legs and leaning rather precariously over the other. In the hand that wasn't pinning Ryker's wrists together was a bottle of some kind of potion, be it medica or some other medication. The lid had been removed; the cork perched between Darrell's teeth as if he had to resort to removing it that way.

It didn't take Axel long to realise (with some amusement) that Ryker probably had refused to take his medicine and Darrell was showing him why it was never a good idea to turn down healing from a medic.

Ryker was struggling relentlessly beneath Darrell, kicking his legs out while trying to tug free his arms. However, Darrell had a firm hold on his wrists and was trying to force the medicine into Ryker's mouth. Each time he tried, though, Ryker would roll his head to the side, which was causing a very telling twitch of Darrell's eyebrow.

After a couple of seconds, though, they both stopped what they were doing when they realised that Axel was there and they turned their heads to look at him, Ryker with wide eyes and Darrell with a scowl.

Standing in the door way, with his hand on the door handle, all Axel could do was look back at them with a rather blank expression.

A blush, redder than any Axel had seen before, immediately crept its way onto Ryker's features. Embarrassment wasn't a strong enough word. Darrell, on the other hand, simply looked at him with a sense of expectancy, but also with a look of annoyance. A look that screamed "Can't you see I'm busy here?"

...Ok, wow.

Axel knew that they had become quite close since Darrell was a guest in Ryker's guild when they aided his guild in the search and rescue of Lynus during that 'event' (which will never, _ever_ happen again) on the 14th floor. But he didn't realise they were _that_ close.

Oh well, it was none of his business.

"Hey," Axel said over the awkward silence. "Looking for Lynus."

Not moving an inch from his...position and not looking remotely frazzled or bothered, Darrell spat out the cork and replied, "Try emergency. There was a code-blue earlier."

"Appreciate it," Axel said as he gave the redhead medic a quick two-finger salute. "I'll leave you to it."

With that, he took a step back and closed the door. The moment the door shut the sound of struggle abruptly continued. This time, though, he could hear Ryker's voice loud and clear, it being of a much higher pitch due to embarrassment. Darrell, on the other hand, was starting to sound really, really exasperated.

Really, though, Ryker should know that struggling against a medic was a losing battle. Especially in the hospital.

Some explorers just had to learn the hard way.

"Axel!" Lynus greeted him happily when he finally located him several minutes later. His smile quickly took on a cutely sheepish state. "I know I said I would only be a few minutes, but there was this guard and..."

Lynus suddenly trailed off as he stared at him, tilting his head to the side and furrowing his brow slightly. "You're smirking. Did something happen?"

"...What would you do if I didn't want to take my medicine?" Axel asked.

Lynus gave him a cutely puzzled look at the odd question before shrugging. "Force it down your throat. Why?"

An amused grin forced its way onto Axel's lips. "Just wondering."

* * *

**AN:** Did I just create another pairing? I think I did!


	10. Enough For Now

**Title:** Enough For Now

**Pairings:** One-sided Rahas/Lynus

**AN:** I'm on a roll this week! Thanks so much PoptartsAreMagic for reviewing the previous oneshot! Don't worry, I'm so totally going to work on your suggestion!

* * *

Silently stepping into the tea room, Rahas was surprised to find Lynus napping peacefully on the couch. And he was the only one in the room. A book rested precariously on his lap as he lay on his side. His eyes were closed gently, no hint of strain or pain anywhere to be found on his face. His hair was slightly dishevelled, as if he had a busy day.

At the hospital, it was no surprise.

Seeing that there was no one else around, Rahas wandered over to Lynus and stopped near him. It had been a while since he had witness Lynus so unguarded, especially in his sleep. He had seen Lynus asleep a few times before, during their time under that bastard's control.

He could recall them so easily. When he was younger, Lynus allowed him to share his bed on those cold, scary nights. He would hold him, and sing softly until he fell asleep.

…He had a lovely voice.

Rahas would never be able to thank Lynus for all he had done for him. For eight years he had stayed with him, sat by his bedside and patiently healed his every injury. His eyes, his voice, his touch was a gentle sanctity during a life of unease and intense harshness.

If it wasn't for Lynus, wasn't for his subtle compassion and affection, Rahas had no doubt he would have ended up like one of those brainless guards or like Avith himself. Bat-shit crazy from the suffering.

But Lynus kept him grounded, kept him hopeful. He would constantly push aside his own fear and uncertainty to help him, to help everyone within his care.

Each time a hostage would 'disappear', Rahas would see the utter pain and devastation in Lynus' eyes. The way his violet eyes would shimmer with tears he could not shed and swallow back his mourning he could not say. He would smile sadly and continue with his duties, all the while wondering, waiting for the moment where he'd be in charge of yet another hostage.

Each time that happened, Rahas' determination to stop that bastard once and for all grew in intensity.

Yet he was never strong enough. Never quick enough. Never skilled enough. He was never able to even approach that Taksony bastard. He was never able to get past that Avith bastard. He was never able to get past the hoard of unreasonably loyal guards. He wasn't strong enough.

He wasn't strong enough to do what Lynus was forced to do.

That was what really gnawed at Rahas the most. Sweet, gentle Lynus. He shouldn't have had to do that. He shouldn't have had to make the conscious decision to take out the threat to save others. He shouldn't have to carry that burden of having killed someone constantly hanging over his head.

Rahas wanted that. He wanted to be the one that take out that bastard. He wanted to be the one to carry that burden so nobody else should. That was his goal. His reason for life.

But he was too late…Lynus had reached his breaking point and had to take matters into his own hands to save everyone from a life of horror. And because of that, Lynus had to carry a heavy burden and Rahas had to find another reason to continue to live. And he thought he found that by becoming Lynus' bodyguard. He knew Avith. He knew that bastard would come for him again.

…And he did.

Despite his training, despite how his skills and strength had increased significantly under Hamza's tutorage, he still wasn't able to defeat Avith and protect Lynus. Avith had defeated him right in front of Lynus and Lynus was the one who was willing to push himself between him and Avith in order to protect _him_.

His goal to protect Lynus…failed miserably. As much as it pained him to admit; had Axel not turn up when he did Avith would have captured Lynus there and then.

"Hmm," Lynus suddenly murmured in his sleep, shifting a little so that he was lying on his back, his head resting against the armrest of the couch. Orange hair fellow across his face as his lips parted a little, subconsciously hugging the book against his chest. "…Axel…"

Rahas twitched.

…Axel.

A part of him resented Axel.

That redheaded landsknecht…he was able to do what Rahas couldn't so easily. Within days, _within hours_ of their reunion, he had Lynus smiling sincerely, had his eyes glimmering with hope of the future, had him laughing and enjoying life. Had him growing stronger as a person, not just as a healer.

But mostly, Axel made Lynus feel protected.

That was what Rahas wanted to do. He wanted to repay Lynus in the only way he knew how – by putting his life on the line to protect him. But, clearly, he wasn't very good at that.

Still…despite his resentment, he couldn't bring himself to out rightly hate Axel. He was, after all, good for Lynus. Lynus truly was safe with him and Axel has proved, multiple times, that he was more than willing to go to hell and back for him. He pushed aside his utter loathing for Avith to instead throw himself into the unknown to save Lynus.

Slowly, Rahas raised his hand to gently touch the side of Lynus' face, caressing his cheek in the palm of his hand and gently trailed his thumb over his bottom lip. Lynus sighed in his sleep and pressed his cheek further into Rahas' hand. But Rahas knew he wasn't responding to him. He was responding to Axel.

…Rahas would never be able to touch Lynus, to hold him the way Axel could.

Despite himself, Rahas found himself leaning forward, his face moving closer to Lynus' as he continued to trail his thumb against his lip. However, before he could press his lips against Lynus, something he had found himself wondering what feel like more than once, he heard a voice.

"Lynus?"

Dammit, it was Axel.

Immediately straightening his posture, Rahas removed his hand and moved toward the open window. He managed to slip out the window just as Axel stepped into the room. He glanced over his shoulder to watch as Axel immediately made his way over to Lynus sleeping upon the couch.

A smile appeared on Axel's lips as he knelt onto the floor next to the couch. Then, with a gentle hand, he brushed the side of Lynus' face, tenderly easing him into alertness. The book on Lynus' chest tumbled to the floor carelessly as Lynus sat up slightly and rubbed at his eyes. A heartbreakingly beautiful smile appeared on Lynus' lips as he gazed at Axel. Then, wordlessly, his lifted his arms and wrapped them around Axel's neck, pulling the redhead toward him. And Axel followed, his hands moving to rest on Lynus' side and leaned over him on the couch. It was no surprise that their lips met in an all too loving kiss.

Neither of them seemed concerned that someone might stumble across them like that.

Scowling bitterly, Rahas turned to look away and began to walk away from the inn. He didn't really need to see the two of them acting like that right in front of him.

"Rahas…"

Rahas winced and plastered a scowl on his face as he turned his attention to the unfairly mighty war magus. "What?" he asked him rather harshly.

Stepping from the shadows, Hamza stared at him for a brief moment before he unexpectedly sighed and shook his head. "Lynus may be safe with Axel. And Axel may be the most important thing to him, but that does not mean there is no room for you in his life. You are also a part of the lives of many."

With that said, Hamza quickly turned his back to him and moved to enter the inn. Rahas continued to scowl at his back, while inwardly he was a little flustered. He wondered mildly if Hamza had witnessed him, ah, watching over Lynus.

"Hey, Rahas!"

Startled from his thoughts, Rahas turned his attention back to the inn. This time, however, he was forced to tilt his head backwards so that he could look up at the second story of the inn. There, leaning rather recklessly out the window was Macerio and next to him, seemingly holding onto him to keep him half inside the building was Lirit.

"Come on, Matron is cooking roast chicken!" Macerio yelled at him. "You gotta try it before everyone else does!"

…Maybe his family had expanded a little. It was…enough for now.

"Argh, fine!" Rahas called back. "Just get your ass inside before you fall out!"

"Would you catch me if I did?"

"Just shut up and get inside!"

"Bet ya we'll get to dinner before you do~!"

"Like hell!"


	11. Accidental Rendezvous

**Title:** Accidental Rendezvous

**Pairings:** …Simmons/Rahas?

**AN:** This came about after an innocent question on Wattpad of how old the characters are and somehow Simmons/Rahas was mentioned as a possible ship.

:3

I couldn't help myself. Enjoy!

* * *

Stalking through the backstreets of Lagaard, the last person Rahas ever expected to bump into was the infamous Simmons. Rahas had never had much to do with Simmons. He had heard a lot about him from both Macerio and Axel, and what they had told him most certainly didn't bathe the blue-haired landsknecht in a dazzling light.

"Hey, hey!" Simmons called out to him, causing Rahas to stop at the very top of a tall set of stone carved stairs. "You're from the same guild Axel is, huh?"

Rahas rolled his eyes, but found himself nodding his head nonetheless. "Yeah, what about it?" he asked as he folded his arms over his chest.

Rushing over to him, Simmons gave Rahas a creepy pair of puppy-dog eyes. "Tell Axel to have a battle with me? Pleeeeeeeeeese?"

Rahas had to take a step backwards, leaning away from Simmons, a little unnerved by him. His face was pushed right toward his, totally ignoring his personal space. "Ask him yourself."

"But he's so mean!"

Was it any wonder why?

Before Rahas could utter any kind of a retort, a stone beneath Rahas' foot unexpectedly crumble, causing his ankle to roll and causing him to stumble sideways…toward the descending stairs.

Stumbling onto the next step, something grabbing him by the arm prevented him from falling any further, preventing him from significantly hurting himself. The grip on his arm unexpectedly tightened and tugged him backwards sharply. Staggering over his own feet, Rahas felt slightly disorientated when he collided against something solid and taut, but warm and alive.

Somehow, really Rahas had no idea how, he found himself pressed up against Simmons' chest, so forcefully that he was leaning backwards slightly, making it appear as if Simmons was dipping him. With his hands on resting against Simmons' broad chest, Simmons' arm wrapped tightly around his waist, Rahas' eyes widen considerably from surprise and snapped his head up to look at Simmons face. Simmons blinked at him, a look of obliviousness on his face, as if he reacted without much thought.

Rahas, on the other hand, was frozen still from shock and surprise.

"Hey, Rahas! Where are-?"

Immediately recognising the voice, Rahas looked to his left in time to see two very familiar explorers. Macerio and Lirit. Staring at him with openly shocked and utterly bewildered expressions. They didn't say anything. They just stared.

"What a truly interesting pair," a soft, airy voice mused nearby. "Not even I saw this coming."

Looking over to his other side, at the bottom of the stairs he nearly fell down, Rahas' vision was filled with the three members of Simmons' guild. Tiffany looked shocked, perturbed and maybe even a little sick. Gerald was pinching the bridge of his nose, as if disturbed by the sight. Kerri, on the other hand, while her expression appeared usually blank, also appeared very interested.

"W-what the hell…?" Tiffany murmured, going slightly green. "When…? How…? How could Simmons get a lover before me?!"

"Are they what others call a Crack Ship?" Kerri questioned as she continued to float on the spot silently. "Intriguing."

Gerald just sighed deeply before abruptly turning on his heel and stalking in the direction of the bar. "…I need a drink."

Quickly realising that he was still pressed up against Simmons' chest, Rahas pushed away from him, scurrying to get some distance between them. What the hell just happened…?

"Why, Rahas," Macerio said as he placed his hand on the side of his face and gave Rahas a mockingly aghast look. "I had no idea."

"Um…" Lirit murmured, looking a little frightened. "This…this isn't the reason you've been staying out late a lot, is it?"

"Shut up!" Rahas yelled as he bristled wildly. "It isn't what it looks like!"

"Oh?" Macerio retorted and gave him an amusedly sceptical look. "What is it supposed to look like?"

"It's not supposed to look like anything!"

"Hmm…" Simmons murmured in thought as he stroked his chin, totally unperturbed by everything going on around him. "I reacted without thought. Just like Axel did when he protected Lynus…That means if I protect Rahas, then I'll get stronger!"

"Idiot, you are not helping…" Rahas hissed lowly at the landsknecht.

Rahas then hissed again when a pain erupted from his ankle. Great. Seemed like he had twisted his ankle.

"Eh?" Simmons uttered. "Ah, you've twisted your ankle? You shouldn't put any pressure on it. The medics told me that."

Wow…he was surprisingly observant. Yet, oblivious at the same time.

"I know!" Simmons suddenly perked up, grinning widely as if he had just had the brightest idea ever. "I'll take you back to your guild!"

"And how are you-?" Rahas murmured as he rubbed his temples with his fingertips. But before he could finish his question, Simmons was right next to him, once again pushing well past his personal space. A mere split second later, Rahas was up off his feet. With an arm around his waist, another under his knees, he was being held and carried in Simmons' arms.

"Eh?!" Rahas practically shrilled.

"Haha!" Simmons laughed loudly. "You're as light as a feather!"

"Put me down you oaf!" Rahas yelled, his voice unfairly a higher pitch due to embarrassment. "Macerio, do something!"

"…Bwahahaha!"

"Do something besides laugh, idiot!"

"Off we go!" Simmons said merrily as he jovially carried him toward the inn.

"Hey!" Rahas said as he began to struggle. "I'll get you back, I swear!"

… … … … …

Mortifying. There was no other word.

It was utterly mortifying that Simmons had actually carried him all the way to the inn, despite the way Rahas was struggling, practically clawing at his face. Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse…it did.

How? Well, guess who happened to be standing just inside the inn when Simmons barged in with Rahas still sitting in his arms?

Uh huh. It was Hamza.

At first, Hamza looked utterly shocked, an expression that stayed for quite a few silent minutes. Even as Simmons began to ramble about protecting Rahas and becoming stronger than Axel, placing Rahas thankfully back on his feet before turning on his heel and ambling away.

Hamza watched until Simmons moved out of sight before turning his head to look at Rahas. Slowly, his usual expression of unnerving serenity changed into one of pure amusement. His lips were twitching, as if he wanted nothing more than to break out in a smirk.

Rahas didn't like that look. It was aimed at him. Hamza was finding something absolute amusing about him. And he hated that.

"What are you looking at?" Rahas asked him harshly.

"Seems like my boy is growing up."

"What are you, my dad?" Rahas retorted sharply as he bristled wildly again. "Nothing happened."

"Of course," Hamza replied with a small nod before looking mockingly disproving. "Rebellious teenagers and their secret loves."

"What did I just say?!"

"He really DID carry you all the way home!" Macerio yelled as he suddenly appeared, a wide grin of pure amusement on his lips. "Wait until I tell Lynus!"

"Don't you fucking dare!"

* * *

**AN:** And there we go. You said Rahas needed more love…I bet you never imagined this kind of love, huh? Let me know what you think!


	12. Gentle as a Kitten

**Title:** Gentle as a Kitten

**AN:** This is for PoptartsAreMagic! Thanks for waiting!

* * *

Lynus glanced out the window, a mild sense of concern washing over him. The rain was coming down heavy, casting a light white haze over the city. And Magnus was out in the middle of it. The talented alchemist had a mild headache and wanted to go for a walk in the fresh air. And Lynus agreed. Going for a walk would be good for him. That was before it started raining, though.

Hopefully, Magnus had sought shelter somewhere and wasn't wandering around in the cool rain.

Just as Lynus wondered if he should seek out an umbrella and go searching for the blond himself, the doors to the inn opened silently and Magnus scurried inside, clutching his chest, his shoulders hunched forward.

With his blond hair plastered to his forehead, obviously wet, Magnus lifted his head and looked around anxiously. Immediately, his gaze collided with that of Lynus' and his eyes widened.

"Ah, L-Lynus?" Magnus said as he quickly made his way over to him.

"What's wrong?" Lynus immediately asked, concerned about the concern in Magnus' voice.

Before Magnus could answer his question, however, there was a very soft sound, almost like a meow. A mere moment later a tiny, furry head popped out from under Magnus' jacket, just under his chin. White and ginger, with bright blue eyes (that kinda reminded Lynus of Magnus' own eyes), a small kitten was being cradled gently within Magnus' black coat. It gave another soft meow, showing off a set of tiny white teeth as it glanced around at its surroundings, making absolutely no attempt to scramble or push away from Magnus.

Lynus blinked, surprised. "Is that a kitten?" he asked the obvious as he took a step forward, getting a closer look.

"I-I found it," Magnus said as carefully pulled the kitten from his jacket and held it close to his chest with gentle hands. "A-abandoned in a trash can."

"Poor thing," Lynus murmured as he reached forward to pet the tiny kitten, the little one purring happily in Magnus' hold. He, however, could feel that the kitten was cold and damp, as was Magnus. He wondered how long Magnus stood out in the rain trying to coax this kitten toward him.

"You're both wet. Let's get you into something warmer," Lynus said as he made no attempt to remove the kitten from Magnus' hold, instead pushing the blond toward his room. When they entered the room, Lynus picked up a towel and gave Magnus a reassuring smile. "You get changed and I'll check the little one over."

"O-ok," Magnus said as he carefully lifted from his chest and oh-so carefully allowed Lynus to wrap the towel around it. He then gently scratched the kitten's ear, as if reassuring the little one that he'd be back before quickly moving to change out of his wet clothes.

Moving to sit on the edge of a bed, Lynus gently fluffed up the kitten's fur in order to dry it and carefully inspected for any injury. Thankfully, the little one seemed to be ok. Slightly dehydrated and hungry, and not to mention cold, but there were no signs of trauma or abuse. He couldn't imagine why anyone could just throw such a tiny creature into a trash bin.

Dressed in a new set of clothes, Magnus quickly made his way over to Lynus and sat next to him on the bed, leaning in close so that he could keep an eye on the kitten.

"What are you going to name her?" Lynus asked as he smoothed down the kitten's fur.

"H-huh?"

Lynus smiled. "This little one is a girl. And I think you should give her a name."

Magnus sat silently as he thought to himself. His hands fidgeted on his lap, giving the indication that he had a name in mind, but wasn't sure whether it was good enough or appropriate. "W-what about Zanna?" he asked timidly.

"Zanna is a lovely name," Lynus immediately responded sincerely. "It suits her."

Magnus looked undeniably pleased to hear that. And he didn't hesitate to take Zanna into his hands and placing her onto his lap when Lynus gave her back to him. The kitten immediately responded to the gentle blond, kneading her claws on his lap.

"I'm sure Matron will allow us to keep Zanna, but I'll ask anyway," Lynus said as he watched Zanna use her tiny paws and claws to climb up the front of Magnus' clothes, moving under his chin, purring loudly the entire time. "Why don't you move into the tearoom? The fire is going."

"Ok," Magnus said as he scooped the kitten up into his arms, cradling Zanna so gently. "I-is Shen in? I want to show him Zanna."

Lynus couldn't help but smile brightly, silently wondering how Shen would react having Magnus rush up to him with a kitten in his arms. Everyone knew (and kept to themselves) that Shen was fond of Magnus and how cute Magnus could be. Magnus with a kitten might be lethal.

"He's in the tearoom, I believe," Lynus said.

With an innocent look of excitement on his face, Magnus uttered a soft thanks before pushing himself to his feet and hurrying out of the room. Lynus chuckled to himself, heartened to see Magnus so open. Little Zanna obviously won his heart.

After speaking with Matron about Zanna and Magnus' fondness of her, Matron agreed to have the little stay at the inn, as long as Magnus looked after her. Besides, it would be nice for the inn to have a little furry mascot!

Making his way to the tearoom to tell Magnus the good news, instead Lynus was surprised to see Axel and a few others gathered near the door of the tearoom, peering in and keeping suspiciously quiet.

"Lynus, come here," Axel urged him quietly when he noticed him. "Look at this."

Curious, Lynus quietly approached Axel and pushed himself to the front of the small group, moving to peer into the room. What he saw immediately brought a smile to his lips, understanding why everyone had gathered silently.

Magnus was kneeling on the floor in front of the fire place with Zanna perched happily on top of his fluffy blond hair, Magnus' hands reaching up to ensure that the little one did not fall off. However, the reason why Magnus was kneeling on the floor was because Shen was sitting on the floor in a lotus position, seemingly had been meditating. There was a look of slight confusion on Magnus' face while Shen was pinching the bridge of his nose, struggling with…_something_.

Magnus was showing Shen his new found friend and Shen was a little…uncomfortable. Big, strong, stoic Shen was virtually _squirming_ at the sight of Magnus with a kitten on his head.

"I think Shen's about to have an aneurysm," Axel whispered into his ear.

Lynus had to cover his mouth with his hand to stop himself from chuckling out loud. Seemed as though some things were too cute even for him!

* * *

**AN:** I really, really wish I had some artistic talent. I would draw the shit out of Magnus with a kitten on his head.


	13. Come Ease the Pain

**Title:** Come Ease the Pain

**Pairings:** Macerio/Lirit

**AN:** Been meaning to write this for quite some time! Also, please, please send in some prompts! I've been in a bit of a rut lately. Anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

A soft, gentle melody resonated from the lute in Lirit's hands as he gazed up at the night sky, the full moon half hidden by the large Yggdrasil tree. It was late at night, a time he should be sleeping in order to gain the energy needed to traverse the labyrinth.

But he couldn't sleep. Dreams, memories of the past were plaguing him tonight. In all honesty, he had been suffering from disturbing dreams for a few days now. He didn't want to tell anyone. He didn't want to bother Lynus, whom was dealing with so many other things. Rahas was hard to speak with as he, too, was trying to deal with his own memories in his own way. And Lirit couldn't talk to Binah about it as he didn't want to upset her now that she seemed so happy.

He also felt that his dreams, his fear and pain weren't all that significant. Especially when compared to the pain and suffering his 'family' had experienced. He had only been under Taksony's control for a few days. That couldn't even compete with what Lynus, Rahas or Binah had been through.

"Hey, I thought I could hear you playing."

Startled, Lirit abruptly stopped his music and looked over to his right. Standing there, slightly haggard as if he just rolled out of bed was the brown-haired gunner. "Macerio?" he questioned before smiling apologetically. "Oh, sorry. Was I keeping you awake?"

"Nah," Macerio replied in a dismissive but honest tone as he walked closer to him to lean against the wall next to where Lirit was sitting on a stone step. "It just kinda sucks sharing a room with Hamza sometimes."

Grateful for the distraction, Lirit tilted his head to the side in curiosity. "How so?"

"He snores," Macerio stated firmly. "He doesn't believe me, but he does!"

Lirit felt a genuine laugh pass his lips upon hearing that. He really did find joy being in Macerio's presence. He was open, honest and fun to be around. He also made him forget about his troubles, helping him find amusement in situations he probably shouldn't find amusement in.

"What are you doing up anyway?" Macerio suddenly asked, turning his full attention to Lirit. "Can't sleep?"

The smile on Lirit's lips dimmed and he cast his eyes downward. "Just a bad dream," he admitted softly.

"Nightmare?"

"Hm, yes, I suppose so."

Macerio shuffled slightly on his feeling, no doubt feeling awkward, and yet wanting to help in some way. "Want to talk about it?"

"I…" Lirit murmured, truly wanting to say something, to get his pain and fear off his chest. He, however, shook his head and gave a tight smile as he turned to look up at Macerio. "No, it's alright. It's silly. It was just about…the past."

An expression of realisation appeared on Macerio's face before abruptly creasing into a look of concern and discomfort. "Oh…when you were with Taksony, right?" he asked him, his voice low and uncomfortable.

"…Yeah."

"Then…how can that be nothing?" Macerio asked.

Surprised by the unexpected question, Lirit furrowed his brow before shaking his head. "I wasn't there nearly as long as Lynus or Rahas, or Binah. M-my fear isn't nearly as great as theirs."

Macerio frowned. "But you were still scared, right?"

"But their pain-"

"It doesn't matter how long you were there," Macerio said as he pushed away from the wall, appearing somewhat determined and maybe even a little bit exasperated. "You were scared, right? Don't push that aside. There is no greater pain and fear than your own because it's yours! Your pain is painful, regardless of whether someone also has pain. Your pain is real. And it matters!"

"…Macerio?" Lirit whispered as his vision blurred, tears stinging his eyes. He then did something surprising. He dropped his lute as he took to his feet and abruptly threw his arms around Macerio's neck in a hug, startling the gunner greatly.

"E-eh?" Macerio spluttered as he staggered backs a half step as Lirit's body rested against his.

"Thank you," Lirit murmured as he pressed his face against Macerio's shoulder.

The tension and surprise in Macerio's body slowly drained away and he returned the hug, albeit awkwardly. Still, his touch was reassuring and comforting. Lirit smiled softly against his shoulder.

"I was…I was so scared," Lirit admitted, letting the words tumble past his lips. "Everything I knew was taken from me. I didn't know how…I was just singing in the street for coins w-when these men surrounded me. T-they just grabbed me. No one did anything to stop them…"

Lirit squeezed his eyes shut as the memories, as well as the emotions, washed over him.

"They dragged me into this huge mansion a-and…" Lirit swallowed thickly. "I-I know I shouldn't say this, but I'm glad Lynus was there. He…he took such good care of us. If it wasn't for him, I…don't think I would have survived."

During the whole thing, Macerio simply held him and let him talk. However, when he admitted his thoughts to him, Macerio's hold around him subconsciously tightened. And it was in that moment that Lirit realised how much comfort Lynus found just by being held in Axel's arms. It was amazing how one embrace, one sincere hug, could make all the pain and fear fade away. It made him realise, helped him to really comprehend that he wasn't trapped in the past anymore. Taksony was dead. His reign of terror was over.

They were safe.

He was safe.

"S-sorry," Macerio suddenly muttered as he continued to hold him. "I'm not good at this comforting stuff."

"You're doing fine," Lirit said as he nuzzled his cheek against his shoulder. "Thank you."

* * *

**AN:** Please comment~!


	14. The Courting Campaign

**Title:** The Courting Campaign

**Pairings:** …Simmons/Rahas?

**AN:** I had no idea this pairing would be so popular! XD Totally got carried away with this fic. Longest I've written so far! Enjoy!

* * *

"Rahas!"

Just before Rahas could make a quick exit out of the inn to his secret training spot, the sound of Lynus' voice pulled him to a stop. He glanced over his shoulder as Lynus quickly jogged over toward him, his orange hair dancing before his beautiful violet eyes. He had a gentle smile on his face as he clutched something to his chest.

"What is it?" Rahas asked as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket and hunched his shoulders in a slouching manner.

"Are you busy right now?" Lynus asked him as he tilted his head to the side cutely. "Hamza has given me some money to spend. We've been wondering if you would like to get a new whip for you to use in the labyrinth."

It was sweet that Lynus was still worrying about him, but Rahas can't help but feel a tad 'irked', wondering what old man Hamza had been telling Lynus about him. Thankfully, he had agreed not to tell Lynus about the, er, 'Simmons Incident', even stopping Macerio from telling him. Something about things needing to be found out in their own time.

Whatever the hell that meant. Hamza said that with a smirk, so Rahas instantly didn't like it.

"My old whip is fine," Rahas stated.

Lynus didn't even batter an eyelid at him, continuing to smile sweetly. "That might be so, but wouldn't it be better to have one for back-up at least? Besides, I want to buy you something."

…Ugh. The way that Lynus was looking at him with a sense of hope and expectancy…How could anyone say no to that face?

"Ok, fine."

Lynus' face practically lit up with delight and Rahas had to quickly look away, like a defiant teenager, so the gentle medic wouldn't see the light blush on his cheeks. Still, Rahas did nothing to deter Lynus from hooking his arm through his as they walked toward the Sitoth Trading.

While totally against any kind of personal contact, it was ok for Lynus. He was Lynus, after all.

They chatted easily along the way. Well, it was more like Lynus doing the talking; Rahas just nodded his head occasionally. He, however, had to literally bite his tongue to prevent him from making a comment when Lynus complained that everyone seemed to be growing taller than him while he pretty much stopped. The urge became harder when Lynus pouted at him, accusing him of laughing quietly.

Before Rahas could make any kind of teasing or dismissive retort, the sound of someone else, someone he didn't partially wanted to see again after that…incident called his name.

"Rahas!"

Rahas immediately bristled and then attempted to pull Lynus along, pretending not to hear the oversize oaf calling his name. However, Lynus came to an abrupt stop when he recognised the voice as well, a look of confusion on his face. He glanced briefly at Rahas before looking over his shoulder. When his eyebrows abruptly moved up toward his hair line in an expression of pure surprise, Rahas could only sigh.

Whatever was going to happen next was going to be awkward. And probably embarrassing.

"O-oh, hello Simmons," Lynus greeted politely as he always did, even to the stupid and brainless.

"Hello!" Simmons responded cheerfully.

"Those are some nice flowers," Lynus commented, all but ignoring the way that Rahas was trying to tug him away. "Are you planning on giving them to someone?"

There was a sense of smugness in Simmons' laugh, immediately causing him to bristle. "They're for Rahas."

Lynus breathed in sharply, his hand on Rahas' arm tightening a fraction. "Oh!"

"What-?" Rahas snapped as he spun around, only to have a bouquet of flowers shoved into his face, giving him no choice but to draw in the scent of pink roses. Startled, Rahas flailed around for a moment before placing both hands on the tissue paper wrapped around the bouquet and all but ripped it away from his face, gasping loudly to draw in fresh air.

"Here you go!" Simmons said as he smiled brightly, releasing his hold on the flowers and forcing Rahas to hold onto them instead. "Bye!"

As abruptly as he had appeared, he left. That idiot had absolutely no idea of the trouble he caused, did he?

"T-that was nice of Simmons," Lynus commented after an awfully long moment of awkward silence. "A little unexpected, though."

Rahas didn't verbally respond to that. He just winced.

"Um, Rahas?" Lynus prodded gently as he laid his hand on Rahas' arm. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

Rahas bristled wildly. "There's nothing that needs to be talked about!"

"Are you sure?" Lynus continued to look at him gently, in an understanding way that was rather irritating at the moment. "I mean-"

"It's fine!" Rahas insisted loudly as he shoved the bouquet under his arm and then snared Lynus' wrist, pulling him toward the Sitoth Trading.

… … … … …

The shopping trip to the Sitoth Trading was undeniably awkward after that second Simmons Incident. Lynus kept looking at the bouquet of roses, glancing between the pink roses and up at Rahas. He didn't say anything, though, thankfully. He just looked worried – and baffled.

The only reason Rahas was keeping the flowers was because if he didn't accept them now, then Simmons would only come back with more! T-that's all!

After getting what they wanted and needed (including a new whip for Rahas), Rahas escorted Lynus back to the inn, planning on dumping the roses in his room before abruptly fleeing. Having a conversation with Lynus about Simmons was not something he wanted to do. Ever.

However, as they entered the inn, Rahas felt a sense of dread wash over him once more. Standing at the front counter, looking a little disturbed with his arms folded tightly across his chest was the redheaded landsknecht. His eyes immediately looked over at Lynus, a small smile appearing on his lips when their eyes met before he flicked those eyes toward Rahas. "Rahas, you've got a package."

Rahas immediately felt a sense of impending doom. "What?"

Reaching behind him, Axel revealed a gift box that was tied with a suspicious red bow. He lifted it toward Rahas, that slightly disturbed expression back on his face. His next words explained everything. "Simmons left this for you."

"Another gift?" Lynus questioned as Rahas found himself bristling once again.

"What am I supposed to do with that?" he hissed, making no attempt to take the gift.

"Eat it, apparently," Axel unhelpfully supplied, tossing it toward Rahas, only for Lynus to catch it instead. "It's chocolate."

The ever mother-hen, Lynus inspected the gift chocolates and shook his head. "They're quite expensive," he murmured before turning to look at Rahas again, much like a mother would do to a child that was obviously hiding something. "Rahas, are you sure-?"

"I don't know what that idiot is planning!" Rahas shrilled as he snatched the chocolates from Lynus' hold and shoved them under the same arm that was carrying the roses.

Lynus pressed his lips tightly into a thin line. "I'll go have a talk with him."

He turned on his heel, ready to head out into High Lagaard in search of the brainless landsknecht. However, as if only to cause Rahas even more humiliation, Simmons was there, standing just out the front of the inn, talking brightly with Hamza, of all people.

Before Rahas could reach out to Lynus, to tell him not to bother talking to that block head, Lynus had strode forward, approaching the two taller, older men. Simmons continued to look like an oblivious puppy while Hamza offered Lynus a curt nod, his lips threatening to twitch into what could only be an amused smirk.

What was that brainless bastard telling that superior bastard?

"Ah, Simmons, good. While I am sure you have good intentions, but could you explain to me why it is that you are showering Rahas in gifts?" Lynus asked, getting painfully to the point. He also said it with a sense of terseness in his voice, that everyone in the vicinity stopped what they were doing to watch Lynus in his infamous mother-hen mode.

Unfortunately for Rahas, a few of those people happened to be his teammates…

Could his day get any worse?

"So I can become stronger!" Simmon replied to Lynus' question without hesitation.

Lynus had an expression that he should have expected that. "...And how do flowers and chocolates do that?"

Simmons huffed and folded his arms over his chest. "I have it on good authority that in order to become stronger I need to first court Rahas. Once I have courted him, I will become stronger," he said as he nodded his head sagely.

"Courting...?" Lynus murmured before his eyes grew wide in realisation and his hand flew up to his mouth. "D-do you know what courting means?"

Simmons unfolded his arms and planted his hands on his hips as he grinned broadly. "Nope!"

Lynus' shoulder slumped in disbelief. "I didn't think so…"

Rahas wasn't entirely sure just what the hell was going on, but he certainly didn't like it. "Who told you this shit?!" he demanded loudly.

However, as soon as the words left his lips, he heard a very telling giggle. It wasn't a giggle of just amusement. There was a sense of utter smugness and expectancy. Ever since moving to High Lagaard, that was a giggle he had heard far too often.

Rahas snapped his head up toward the sound of the giggling, immediately spying a couple of pink-haired girls standing at the top of the stairs, seemingly have witnessed the entire thing. They weren't the only ones standing there, but they were the ones that caused Rahas to see red.

Immediately, Rahas knew who the mastermind behind everything was. "Binah!"

Far from intimidated, Binah smiled wildly. "Yes~?" she sang.

"What the hell did you tell this idiot?!"

Binah just laughed in triumphant. She, however, stopped when Lynus appeared, standing next to Rahas to look up at the stairs as well. Binah, along with everyone else standing there, immediately looked away, looking at everything but him. After all, no one wanted to see their mother wearing an expression of confusion and potential disappointment.

"Why would you do something like this?" Lynus asked gently, not in a demanding way, but in a way that suggested that it would be best if the truth was known. Now.

Binah huffed, puffing her cheeks out in a childish manner. "Because we think Rahas needs some love as well!" she boldly answer, folding her arms across her chest and nodding her head in an also rather sagely manner.

Rahas spluttered lightly, his cheeks heating up in an embarrassing blush. "W-what?"

Lynus blinked a couple of times in silence before smiling warmly, in an approving way. "That's very sweet of you, Binah."

"I know!" Binah grinned.

Rahas winced and looked away, unfortunately turning his eyes in Axel's direction, the redheaded landsknecht having remained silent the entire time. Which was a little unnerving, since he was Simmons, er, 'rival' or something.

"No comment from you?" Rahas hesitantly asked.

Axel blinked before shaking his head, surprisingly no mirth in his eyes. "Oh no, I am more than supportive."

Rahas immediately narrowed his eyes at him in a suspicious way. "...Why?"

Finally, a smirk appeared on his lips. "Since he's following you around he'll leave me alone."

Once again, Rahas bristled wildly. "I figured as much!"

"So this is what Hamza meant when things needed to be found out on their own…" Macerio murmured, more to himself, then anyone else. He did say it loud enough, however, for everyone to hear.

Hamza coughed into his hand, as if to cover up a snort of laughter before straightening himself and turning his attention to Simmons, who had been standing silently in the background the entire time. "Ah, Simmons, you do realise that if you wish to court a member of the Guardians, you will first have to complete a series of tasks."

Simmons immediately perked up upon hearing that. "Will it make me stronger?!"

Hamza continued to smile. "Indeed."

"Gah! You assholes are having way too much fun with this!" Rahas shouted before stomping his way past everyone in the audience to his room, the roses and chocolates still held tightly in his grip.


	15. A Reason to Fight

**Title:** A Reason to Fight

**Pairings:** …Simmons/Axel…?

**AN:** Just a real quick drabble. Felt like writing something humorous. Thanks to PoptartsAreMagic and Guest (CreepyNick1?) for reviewing the previous drabble!

* * *

"Ah hah!"

Axel sighed and ran his hand over his face. After a long day in the labyrinth, the last thing he wanted was another confrontation. But, as he walked into the bar to relax, the first person he happened across was none other than his so-called 'rival'. The blue-haired dumbass seemed to have been waiting for him, all day probably.

Having dropped off his axe and armour at the inn, it should have been brazenly obvious that he was not going to be participating in any kind of battle in the near future.

"Oh, piss off, Simmons," Axel said as he tried to move around the loud-mouth and make his way to where some of his teammates were sitting, already enjoying a few well deserved drinks. "Not in the mood to deal with you right now."

But as Axel moved around the blatantly dejected Simmons, the blue-haired landsknecht surprised him by suddenly diving toward him, landing on the floor and wrapping his hands around Axel's ankle, physically pulling him to a stop.

Startled, Axel turned around to look down at him, his brow furrowed. "What the hell?"

"Battle me!"

"I said no!"

"Please!"

"How many times do I have to say it?!"

Simmons unexpectedly climbed up Axel's leg to wrap his arms around his waist, hanging off him still. The whole thing was so sudden that Axel flailed for a moment, wondering what the hell was going through that idiot's head.

In attempt to get him off of him and as far away from him as possible, Axel placed his hand on Simmons' head and pushed as hard as he could. "Get off of me, ya dumbass!"

"Not until we battle!" Simmons threatened.

"Learn to take no for an answer, you fuckwit," Axel hissed as he tried to push him away harder, lashing out with his leg to kick him in the ribs.

Momentarily winded, Simmons slackened his hold and Axel was finally able to get that blue-haired idiot away from him. But as he took a step back, an unexpected look of fierce determination appeared on Simmons' face as he snapped his head up to look at him.

His fatigue from spending the entire day fighting in the labyrinth meant that Axel's speed had dropped just enough for Simmons to get one over on him, unfortunately. Before Axel could wonder what kind of stunt the idiot was going to pull next, Simmons ducked down so that he was practically kneeling on the ground. Then, he pushed forward, his shoulder jutting into Axel's stomach. And then, startling everyone in the bar, Simmons grabbed Axel's legs and then flung the stunned redhead over his shoulder!

The whole bar went quiet and still.

"W-what the hell are you doing?!" Axel demanded, flailing, as Simmons began to carry him through the stunned patrons.

"You're going to battle me whether you like it or not," Simmons declared without any room for argument, keeping Axel balanced on his shoulder surprisingly easily.

"That is _**it**_, Simmons!" Axel yelled as he bristled with barely suppressed rage. If that dumbass wanted a fight, he was going to give him one. "I'm going to beat the living shit out of you now!"

"Do you want to borrow my sword?" Someone from the bar called out.

"I won't be needing a fucking sword!"

* * *

**AN:** (◡‿◡✿)


	16. An Old Friend

**Title:** An Old Friend

**Pairings:** …Maybe…

**AN:** Happy Easter everyone~! Anyone interested in learning a bit more about Hamza? Well, here you go!

* * *

Lynus hastily made his way through the hospital corridors. He couldn't help but fear the worst when Darrell told him that his guild leader, Hamza, had requested his presence in one of the hospital examination room.

Easily locating the room, Lynus hurried inside, his concern easing a little when he noticed that the mighty war magus was standing up in front of the bed. He couldn't see any injuries on him. But maybe he had brought someone else with him?

"Hamza?" Lynus questioned.

"Ah, Lynus," Hamza said easily as he turned around, granting Lynus a small smile.

Lynus, however, couldn't help but frown. "What's wrong?"

"Hm? Oh, it's not me or any of our guild mates," Hamza answered as he stepped off to the side, revealing a silver-haired, rather dishevelled looking troubadour sitting on the bed. Lynus had never seen the man before. "Just Cedric here."

"Just?" The man on the bed sniffed in a mockingly pained way. "Hamza, you wound me."

"Not as much as you did, it appears," Hamza retorted with mirth before he turned back to Lynus, smiling slightly at the look of confusion on his face. "Ah, yes, excuse me. This is Cedric. He's an old friend of mine."

The confusion that Lynus had been feeling gave way to slight surprise. "Oh."

"Cedric, this is Lynus," Hamza continued with the introduction, turning his attention back to his friend. "He's our guild's talented medic."

"It's an absolute pleasure," Cedric greeted with a sense of cheerfulness, despite the way he was cradling his right hand with his left, keeping it perfect still on his lap. "I'm actually very fortunate to be tended to by Lagaard's most beloved medic."

Lynus felt a blush rush to his cheeks. "O-oh, I don't know…"

"Now, now," Hamza interjected with amusement in his voice. "You mustn't let a certain red-haired landsknecht hear you say that."

"Hm?" Cedric hummed, looking thoughtful before realisation appeared on his face, followed by a wide grin. "Oh, yes, the overly powerful one, yes?"

"That's him," Hamza all but smirked. "He's _exceptionally_ protective of this one."

"I can see why!"

Getting over his initial shock, Lynus shook his head as he dropped his medical bag onto a chair. Despite the man's cheerfulness, it was obvious that he was injured. He looked ragged and dishevelled, and yet not in the same way one appeared after a battle in the labyrinth. A domestic accident, perhaps?

"So what can I do for you two?" Lynus asked.

Cedric smiled as he idly trailed his left thumb over his right wrist. "Learnt the hard way that I can't fly."

"He fell out of a window," Hamza answered bluntly, no doubt spurned on by the look of confusion on Lynus' face. "Had a little too much to drink."

"F-fell out of a window?" Lynus stuttered in surprise, immediately turning his attention back to the troubadour, giving him a thorough look over. He grabbed a stool and dragged it over toward the bed where Cedric was sitting, gently taking a hold of his injured wrist. He also paid special attention to his eyes, trying to subtle see if the pupils were uneven or dilated.

"You were always a light-weight," Hamza commented.

Cedric huffed and looked indignant. "I have no idea what you mean."

"In any case, you're not as young as you used to be," Hamza couldn't help but quip. "Perhaps it would be best if you hold back on your liquor."

"I'm 33, my dear Hammy," Cedric was quick to respond. "I'm younger than you, if I recall clearly."

Lynus blinked at the nickname 'Hammy' but opted not to comment on it. He couldn't help but wonder if Cedric was always this cheerful or was it a sign of something else.

"He didn't bump his head," Hamza suddenly answered, seemingly as if he had read Lynus' mind. But it was probably because he had anticipated the standard question. "It's the alcohol. He claims that he writes better love songs with he's, what they say, a little well-oiled."

"I was not sloshed, thank you very much!" Cedric insisted, pouting at Hamza, only to receive an amused grin in return.

And Lynus had to bite back his own grin. "I see. Were you there when it happened?"

"I was paying him a visit when he tumbled out the window, landing in front of me," Hamza explained before once again turning his attention to his silver-haired friend, unable to make a jest at his expense. "Nice form, by the way."

Cedric clicked his tongue. "Why, thank you, grandpa."

A look of mild annoyance appeared on Hamza's face. "Do not call me that."

"Oh, I see," Cedric perked up. "That Dark Hunter can but I can't?"

Lynus couldn't help but feel mildly surprised that Cedric seemed to know of Rahas. He had to be the Dark Hunter he was referring to. No other would call Hamza 'grandpa' and get away with it.

"That Dark Hunter most certainly can't," Hamza retorted before his eye twitched. "Little brat hardly listens…"

Cedric nodded his head in understanding. "That's what happens when you age, I suppose."

Hamza rolled his eyes before turning to regard Lynus, who had been silently inspecting Cedric while the two old friends bantered. "Well?"

"A fractured wrist, I'm afraid," Lynus replied as he absentmindedly trailed his fingers over the swollen skin on Cedric's wrist. "And I'm a little worried that he may have bumped his head when he fell. I'd like to keep him in the hospital for an hour or so. Just to be safe."

"I'll be wearing a splint, won't I?" Cedric asked, sounding a little disappointed, yet seemingly relieved that he received only a fractured wrist.

"For a few weeks, yes," Lynus supplied. "Are you right-handed or left-handed?"

"Fortunately, I can use both," Cedric answered with a sense of smugness. "A fracture shan't stop me from writing the most radiant of love songs."

"…That's good to hear?"

"I'm afraid that I will need to attend to something," Hamza said, almost remorseful. "I'll leave Cedric in your capable hands, Lynus. And you, Cedric, don't do anything to annoy or hinder Lynus, you hear?"

Once again, Cedric looked childishly offended. "I've never annoyed or hinder anyone in my life."

"Yes, yes," Hamza said with a nod of his head and a roll of his eyes before placing a hand on Lynus's shoulder. "Lynus; don't be afraid to belt him one should he get too rowdy."

Lynus laughed as he waved off the older man before gathering the tools and materials needed to properly bandage up a fractured and swollen wrist.

"Are you a local here, Mr Cedric?" Lynus asked as he perched himself on the stool and set to work.

"Hm? Mister? Aren't you a polite one?" Cedric commented before relaxing after Lynus cast a refresh spell and shrugged. "Well, yes, actually. I've lived here quite a few years now. Hamza and I, we used to be explorers back in the day."

That surprised Lynus somewhat. "Really?"

"Yes, ages ago," Cedric said with a sigh. "You will not believe the trouble he got himself into. Honestly, I have grey hair because of him. A worry-wart, he called me! The nerve…"

Lynus chuckled softly to himself. Hamza and Cedric sound like they were old friends indeed.

"Well, I've splint your arm," Lynus said as he finished tying off the bandage. "So try not to get it wet. Also, let me know immediately if you have any headaches or loss of vision, all right?"

Cedric chuckled as he cradled his bandaged wrist against his chest. "My, Hamza wasn't exaggerating when he said you were a devoted medic. Yes, I understand completely. He had warned me not to mess with you in your 'healer mode', as he calls it."

Lynus wasn't entirely sure how to feel about that…

"Well, I've got a couple of errands to do," Lynus said as he stood up and began to clean up. "So, if you need anything-"

"You're not leaving me alone, are you?" Cedric interrupted him.

"As much as I would like to sit around for the next hour or so, I can't," Lynus said as he gave the older man an apologetic smile. "Unless you want to follow me around as I-"

"That's fine!"

Lynus frowned. "Are you sure?"

"The only time I sit still is when I'm writing a song or playing my lute," Cedric stated before smiling charmingly. "I won't be a bother, I promise!"

Well, Hamza was expecting him to watch over his friend for him.

"Oh, all right."

"Oh, you're an absolute delight!" Cedric stated loudly as he hopped off the bed, more than willing to follow Lynus around.

… … … … …

Having Cedric following him around like a cheerful puppy as Lynus did a few errands around the hospital was a little distracting, but not as bad as it could have been. It was actually fun listening to him chatter about his songs and about Hamza. He seemed to love telling tales about the war magus, painting him in a less than perfect light.

"Hamza likes to pretend he's this serene and sophisticated war magus, an unflappable leader," Cedric said, his expression first childishly innocent before turning cheeky. "Between you and me, he's a right gossip. And a shit-stirrer."

Lynus couldn't help but laugh. "Really?"

"Really!" Cedric insisted. "He's told me all about the Guardian's exploits. He finds the whole Simmons/Rahas thing absolutely hysterical. Have you seen him after a drink or two? Never shuts up. Oh, and he wishes that Shen and Magnus would just get it together already. Honestly, I do too!"

Lynus was finding the whole conversation more amusing then he probably should. He didn't know whether Cedric was being 100 percent accurate, but it was still fun to hear him talk about Hamza. Lynus got along fine with the older man, but he didn't really know him well. Hearing someone talk about Hamza as something other than an unflustered and collected leader was somewhat refreshing.

It…It made Hamza seem _human_.

Besides, the thought of Hamza sitting at a table with a drink in hand, gossiping and complaining while Cedric was egging him on was just far too amusing not to consider.

"Next time you speak with him, ask him if he would like to lie in the field of flowers on the first floor," Cedric said as Lynus finished unpacking the new bandages and placing them into a handy to retrieve receptor. "Never thought a war magus would be scared of butterflies."

"If its venomflies, then I can understand," Lynus commented, suppressing a little shudder at the memories.

"Ah, there you are."

Speak of the devil.

Lynus turned to greet Hamza as he made his way over to them. "I take it everything is going well?" Hamza asked.

Before Lynus could answer, he received a slight poke in his side. "Go on," Cedric suddenly urged him.

Once again, Lynus couldn't help but smile. "I'm not asking him now," he said as he turned to regard Cedric.

"Now would be perfect," Cedric insisted, giving him a prompting motion with his hand.

Still smiling, Lynus turned to Hamza, the older man looking at him with a raised eyebrow and a somewhat…suspicious look. Lynus shrugged as he pulled his medical bag onto his shoulder. "What is it like lazing about in the field of flowers on the first floor?" he asked.

Hamza's eye immediately twitched and he snapped his head toward Cedric, whom of which was sniggering into his uninjured hand.

"Good god," Hamza said as he all but stalked over to the silver-haired troubadour, semi-glaring at him in an exasperated manner. "What in the world did you tell him?"

"Nothing but the truth, I assure you," Cedric said with a mockingly innocent and cheerful expression.

Hamza rolled his eyes. "Your version of the truth differs greatly from the actual facts."

"Did I blow your sophisticated leader facade, Hammy?"

"Enough with that dreadful nickname. Are you trying to cause trouble?"

"I could never take your place like that. "

"I have you know that I am 100 precent professional."

Cedric's laugh was loud, coming all the way from the pit of his stomach.

Lynus quietly exited the room, listening to the two old friends as they banter back and forth. They seemed like good friends. Although, he couldn't help but wonder why Hamza didn't enlist Cedric into his guild when the Guardians were just starting up. Having two seasoned explorers would made things so much easier for him.

Well, it was not his place to ask. The labyrinth, after all, wasn't for everyone.

* * *

**AN:** Longest oneshot to date. Did this answer some questions regarding Hamza, or did I just bring up more questions? Totally not what I had planned, I assure you~


	17. Of Jealousy and Cheesy Pickup Lines

**Title:** Of Jealousy and Cheesy Pickup Lines

**Pairings:** Shen/Magnus

**AN:** This is for PoptartsAreMagic! Thanks for the awesome request!

* * *

Sitting in front of the fire place on the floor in the lotus position, Shen was trying to meditate, but was finding it difficult. It wasn't the howling wind or the sound of the rain lashing against the window outside that was distracting him. It was…

"I'm not drunk; I'm just intoxicated by YOU."

Feeling himself twitch, Shen opened his eyes to glare fiercely in the direction of the very thing that was distracting him. Two men, explorers by appearance (although he could not tell which class) were standing together just outside the tea room…focusing all their attention to a certain blond-haired alchemist of his guild.

Magnus looked absolutely baffled and somewhat uneasy as the two men tried 'chatting' with him. It was as if he couldn't understand why anyone was speaking so flirty with him.

Shen knew, though.

…And they were starting to really piss him off.

It wasn't like he was jealous or anything of the sort. He was merely...protective. Magnus wasn't comfortable around strangers, especially strangers who seemed to be far too obnoxious.

There was no real reason for him to feel angered. They weren't (that) menacing and they haven't raised a threatening hand in Magnus' direction…other than to pat him on the shoulder or to poke him on the cheek.

"If you were a vegetable you'd be a cute-cumber."

"Did you mean cucumber?"

…They weren't a threat.

"Do you have a map? I'm getting lost in your eyes."

"My eyes?"

…Just really obnoxious.

"Are you a fruit, because Honeydew you know how fine you look right now?"

"...Are you hungry or something? Dinner isn't until six."

…And annoying.

"I must be a snowflake, because I've fallen for you."

"Have you been to the third stratum, too?"

…And getting on his nerves.

He had had enough. He couldn't listen to their nonsense a moment longer.

"Magnus!"

Stiffening out of shock, Magnus immediately spun around, looking at his surroundings skittishly before his gaze finally fell onto Shen. His blue eyes widen in surprise before looking curious, his head tilting cutely to the side in question.

"Come here," Shen said, indicating to him with a curl of his finger, his face as fearsome stoic as usual.

Magnus blinked as the two annoying explorers stood behind him silently, looking somewhat confused and intimidated. Wisely, though, they chose not to say or do anything.

"Y-yes?" Magnus asked as he quickly made his way over to him. He nervously wrung his hands together in front of him, his chin half hidden underneath his red scarf.

Now that Magnus was away from those two _pests_, he should be fine now. Still, something told Shen that something more was needed to get rid of those two for good. Which needed to be done. He couldn't afford to allow those two _cockroaches_ from bothering Magnus with their absurdity in the future.

As Magnus shuffled nervously on his feet, looking at him with his large blue eyes, shimmering with curiosity, Shen reached out to snare Magnus by the wrist. As he tugged Magnus toward him, the blond-haired alchemist made a noise of pure surprise as he tumbled onto his lap.

"Eh?" Magnus squeaked when he found himself sitting on Shen's folded legs, his back pressed against Shen's chest, his knees pulled up against his own chest.

Magnus became still, trying to figure out what had just happened. He suddenly let out another squeak of embarrassment, his hands flying up to grasp at his scarf and he tugged it up over his face, of which was as red as the material around his neck. "Ahh!"

Shen wrapped an arm around Magnus, holding him back against his chest as he pressed his chin against Magnus' blond hair. He then wordlessly glared at the two nameless men who had been chatting him up only moments ago. The two immediately became tense, both wearing identical looks of fear, clearly intimidated by him.

Shen didn't have to tell them to leave; they two acted quickly, all but scurrying away.

"Should have known he'd be taken," one of them stated as they fled.

Good. They were gone.

With a sigh, Shen addressed the blond surprisingly still sitting on his legs. "They won't bother you again," he said.

However, Shen found himself stilling when he realised that the alchemist, while still covering his chin and cheeks with his scarf, was making no attempt to move away from him.

"…It's comfortable…" Magnus murmured so softly that Shen almost missed it.

_Shit_, Shen thought as he swiftly covered his face with his right hand and looked away. He, however, made no attempt to remove his other arm, nor did he try to remove Magnus from his lap.

God damn it. He hadn't thought it through properly…

* * *

**AN:** These two will be the death of me, I swear…


	18. He's Not That Bad…

**Title:** He's Not That Bad…

**Pairings:** Simmons/Rahas

**AN:** This is for the ever lovely Ame_Tasogare from Wattpad! Happy birthday, gorgeous! Sorry for being late. I haven't had the internet for an entire week. Murphy's Law was well in effect last week for me, I tell you.

* * *

Rahas was feeling edgy. He had gone half a day without having to fend off that idiot Simmons and shoot down his declarations of being his personal bodyguard in order to become stronger. Most days he had to do that two, three times a day. Sometimes even in the labyrinth, that useless lug would appear, protecting him from a menacing horde of treerats.

And he would always, always do it with either Macerio or Hamza nearby to witness the entire thing. He could deal with Macerio's near hysterical laughter of pure amusement. Hamza's amused little smirk, however, really pissed him off.

"Rahas?"

Rahas nearly jumped a foot in the air before spinning around, half expecting to find that blue-haired lurker standing there in a heroic stance. However, much to his relief, the person who called his name was none other than Lynus, the orange-haired medic looking at him with mild concern.

"Are you all right?" Lynus asked him. "You've been very edgy today."

"I'm fine," Rahas automatically replied, his natural instinct was to not cause Lynus any concern. Although, he wasn't the least bit surprised that Lynus noticed him twitching and wincing at every sound.

Lynus gazed at him for a moment, his violet eyes gently searching for any physical signs of distress or trauma before he unexpectedly tilted his head to the side ever so slightly. "Are you missing him?" he asked gently.

Rahas immediately bristled. "Why would I be missing that idiot?" he practically hissed. He would have snarled viciously if anyone else had asked him that, but since it was Lynus, he wouldn't do that to him.

Lynus just smiled that gentle, pretty smile of his. "What idiot?" he asked him.

Rahas froze. "...Who were you talking about?" he asked hastily.

A soft, almost airy laugh escaped Lynus' lips and he straightened his posture, his hands toying with the strap of his medical bag. "You're looking for him."

"No I'm not," Rahas said as he folded his arms defiantly over his chest before quickly glancing over his shoulder when he thought he heard a noise.

"Simmons' not here at the moment," Lynus went on to say, that smile of pure understanding not faltering for even a moment. "He's in the labyrinth with his guild."

Oh, that made sense. Simmons hadn't popped out of nowhere with the exclamation of feeling himself becoming stronger. And he hadn't seen him or his guildmates around anywhere. Not that he was looking. He certainly wasn't looking for that simpleton in the way that Lynus had delicately suggested. Not a chance in hell.

Still, he was kinda pissed that Simmons didn't inform him of that earlier. O-only because he would have been able to enjoy his day better.

"Well, I'm off to the hospital," Lynus said after an awkward moment of silence. "If Simmons and his guild turn up, like they usually do, I'll let you know."

Rahas huffed. "Like I care what happens to them."

"Of course," Lynus said as he continued to smile before turning on his heel and heading in the direction of the hospital.

As Rahas watched Lynus leave, he couldn't help but feel that their conversation had somehow left Lynus with the impression that he actually cared what happened to Simmons and that guild of his. He didn't, of course. He had other things to worry about. He certainly didn't enjoy the attention that Simmons gave him.

Or the chocolates.

Or the flowers...

Abruptly pulling himself out of his unreasonable train of thought, Rahas visibly huffed and headed toward the bar. Hamza had decided to give the guild the day off after a few tedious days of mapping a few floors of the labyrinth. Apparently, though, Lynus didn't understand the term of 'the day off'. No doubt that Axel was already making his way to the hospital to drag him back to the inn.

"Well, hey there, beautiful," an unfamiliar voice slurred the very second he stepped into the bar.

Automatically, Rahas glanced toward the sound of the voice, spying a roughly dressed and shaven man who had a glassy look in his eyes and a slight drunken droop to his shoulders. Rahas narrowed his eyes at the guy before glancing around to see who he was talking to. It took him a second to realise that the guy was talking to him.

Great. Just what he needed.

"Ah wouldn't mind yer tying me up in knots," the guy garbled at him.

The bad thing about being a dark hunter? Random people think you're into really kinky shit. It didn't help that names of some of their skills were more than a little...scandalous. Apparently, being a dark hunter meant he was free game to horrendous and downright vile pick-up lines.

Rahas rolled his eyes and tried to ignore him. While no means utterly gorgeous, he had received more than his fair share of drunken pick-up lines. Par for the course when you were a dark hunter.

The guy followed him to the bar, leaning haphazardly against it in a drunken stance, keeping his unfocused eyes on Rahas as he ordered a drink from Cass. Rahas was solely tempted to use his whip on him but he had promised Lynus (and reluctantly Hamza) that he wouldn't use his whip in town unless it was a real emergency.

"Think yer too good for me, eh?" the guy accused him.

…Maybe he could punch him in the face?

Better yet, have someone else do it.

Simmons…Where was that idiot when he actually needed him?

No, wait...why was he even thinking about that big lug of all muscles and no brains?! He should be happy that he has a moment's peace away from the idiot!

"Rahas!"

Rahas was momentarily pleased (and relieved) to hear and then see Simmons, but he quickly pushed that aside.

"Punch this idiot in the face for me," Rahas ordered the second Simmons was close enough.

Simmons glanced over at the drunken guy before looking back at Rahas, a look of curiosity on his face. "Why?" he asked.

Rahas frowned. "Because I asked you to," he replied simply.

Simmons seemed to take a moment to mull over his words, probably wondering if he actually should and whether or not he would get in trouble when the drunkard staggered away from the bar, seemingly ready to fight.

"Yer nothing but a trashy bitch anyway," he mumbled.

The very second those almost incoherent words tumbled from the drunkard's mouth, a look of mild anger appeared on Simmons' face; his eyes narrowing and his lips pressed together in a thin line. Then, before anyone had the chance to react, Simmons reared up his right arm, pulled it back slightly before punching the guy right in the middle of his face.

In a spray of chipped teeth and specks of blood, the unnamed and unknown explorer hit the floor of the bar - hard. He didn't bounce. No flailing of limps. No string of curses. He dropped like a stone. And was completely unconscious.

Rahas had to admit to himself that he was somewhat impressed.

"How's that?" Simmons asked as he turned around to face him, looking for his approval.

So Rahas gave him a thumbs-up. "Perfect."

Simmons practically beamed at that, probably not used to praise from another person. So…

"Hey, Cass, get him a drink," Rahas said as he jabbed his thumb in Simmons' direction. "On me."

Giving the lug a free drink was only a reward for getting rid of that guy. It wasn't because he wanted to have a drink with him. It was only because of his previous distraction why he hadn't finished his own drink. And Cass wouldn't let someone leave the bar with their drink.

S-so he was only going to stay until he finished his drink.

"Can someone roll that idiot into the recovery position?" Cass ordered as he served up Simmons' drink, the blue-haired landsknecht seemingly happy to be able to have a drink with Rahas.

As Simmons sat next to him, practically glowing, Rahas folded his hands under his chin and rested his elbows on the bar. He couldn't help but think that maybe the brawny swordsman next to him would prove to be useful to him in the future.

Before Rahas could let his mind wonder down that trail of thought, a hand suddenly clasped his shoulder, causing him to tense when he felt someone lean over him. Immediately, he glanced up only to feel himself twitch when he locked eyes with none other than Hamza.

"Rahas," Hamza said as he squeezed his shoulder. "I certainly hope that you're not planning to have Simmons punch out every single person you don't like."

The bastard must be able to read minds…

"I can't read your mind," Hamza said, his hand squeezing Rahas' shoulder even tighter. "You're just predictable."

…What an insult!

Rahas simply hissed lowly at him, bristling wildly. That, of course, only caused Hamza's smirk to become somewhat _smugger_, irritating Rahas even further. However, before Rahas could counter in some way, Cass had set the drinks down on the bar that Hamza had ordered, prompting the war magus to take the two drinks, sent Rahas a look that was both firm yet shimmering with amusement and walked away. Rahas could only glare after the oh-so mighty war magus as he walked over to a silver-haired troubadour.

Silently seething, Rahas turned his attention back to his drink. Simmons was still sitting next to him, appearing blissful and unaware as always. Rahas had to admit; he wasn't a bad guy.

Stupid. Oh, so incredibly stupid, but not bad.

His other flaw would have to be his obsession with trying to fight Axel. The red-haired landsknecht would kick his ass each and every single time, so why bother to keep trying? Was he hoping to get lucky? Besides, if Simmons even managed to land a blow on Axel, actually hurting him, Lynus would never, ever forgive him.

"Hey," Rahas said to the blue-haired landsknecht next to him. "Why are you always trying to fight Axel?"

"So I can become stronger!" Simmons answered in his usual boisterous way.

Rahas rolled his eyes. That was his answer to everything. Everyone wants to become stronger, but this idiot seemed obsessed with the idea. "I mean, _why_ do you want to become stronger?" he asked, pushing back the slight tang of irony in his mouth.

For a fraction of a second there was a look of pain in Simmons eyes, the expression catching Rahas completely off guard. However, Simmons soon plastered that goofy smile of his back of his lips, returning to his oblivious and simple self.

"So I can control it," he replied simply, rather quickly, before reaching for his drink, throwing his head back and taking a large gulp.

Simmons' demeanour and that expression in his eyes left Rahas mildly stunned. What did he mean by controlling it? What was 'it'?

As Simmons sat perched on the bar stool, he looked almost like that of a happy but restless puppy that was more than delighted to be allowed to sit next to him. He looked oblivious and carefree at the moment, but that look he had...

_Hmm_, Rahas thought to himself as he took a sip of his own drink. _Maybe there was more to the brainless oaf then appearance_...

… … … … …

Meanwhile, in a certain little corner of the inn, three individuals gathered, two with telling pink hair, the other with short, black hair, hovering an inch above the ground.

"And then he proceeded to buy Simmons a drink," Kerri explained the day's events with a stoic stare. "Sitting together at the bar."

Binah nodded her head before smiling somewhat triumphantly, placing her hands on her hips. "Finally, we're slowly getting there," she said.

"Yes, things are progressing nicely, it seems," Kerri added.

Binah continued to grin, already planning future events. _Just you wait, Rahas_, she thought in a totally not threatening way...

* * *

**AN:** Hoped you liked it, Ame_Tasogare!


	19. Public Displays of Affection

**Title:** Public Displays of Affection

**Pairings:** All of them

**AN:** After the last couple of depressing and angst-y chapters of ALE, I wanted to write something light-hearted and fluffy. And this was too much fun to write. Enjoy!

* * *

Rahas was starting to feel somewhat...annoyed. Everywhere he looked there seemed to be a sense of romance in the air. Oh, it wasn't overly flowery with shimmering sunsets and poems of unrelenting love. But the things he had witnessed most certainly weren't subtle in any sense.

All he wanted to do was to go for a walk, to clear his head and prepare for his next jaunt into the labyrinth. Of course that was too much to ask for. With his recent bout of 'luck' it didn't surprise him that Simmons decided to tag along behind him, like some obedient puppy.

"Axel!"

The sound of Lynus' voice calling out his landsknecht's name caused Rahas to pause in his steps and instinctively look in his direction. What he saw made him deadpan.

For some reason, Axel had effortlessly hoisted Lynus up into the air, one arm wrapped around the back of his knees as the other wrapped securely around his waist, holding him against his chest.

"What are you doing?" Lynus asked with a slightly flustered expression on his face, though smiling all the same. "Everyone will see."

"Does it look like I care?" Axel retorted.

Lynus' laugh was enchantingly beautiful and sincere, easily heard over the bustling in the streets. Lynus then smiled radiantly down at Axel as he placed his hands on his shoulders, strands of orange hair swaying before his violet eyes that were shimmering with pure happiness. He then leaned forward, his eyes slipping close as Axel tilted his head back. Without any hesitation from either of them, their lips met in a tender kiss.

There were a few coos from those passing by, but nothing more than that.

After what was a long, drawn out minute, the two broke the kiss and Axel then proceeded to carrying Lynus through the streets in his arms, not caring in the slightest that everyone could see them. And Lynus didn't seem to mind, making no attempt to move. He was too busy looking down at Axel, one hand still resting on his shoulder, the other playing with a strand of his hair.

"You're such a show-off," Lynus hummed happily.

"Just letting everyone know," Axel grinned.

Rahas watched them with a scowl on his face, still not all that comfortable with how affectionate and lovey-dovey they were in public. But a quick curious glance at his surroundings told him that no one else was. Maybe they were respectful, or maybe it was because the Guardians were herald as the strongest guild in Lagaard and that no one wanted to fuck with them.

Axel, especially.

Folding his arms across his chest, Rahas decided to continue with his walk, ignoring the sound of confusion from Simmons, who dutifully began to follow him. Luckily, Simmons didn't ask Rahas what Axel and Lynus were doing. Not that he would have answered, anyway.

"Tobyn, wait!"

Recognising another voice, Rahas unwittingly came to a stop, glancing with mild interest in the direction the voice seemed to emanate from. Glancing down a back alleyway, Rahas saw their guild's survivalist Tobyn, stalking along with a sense of pure agitation in his posture. Right behind him was their powerful protector, Jhon, looking baffled.

"What in the world could you be jealous of?" Jhon asked him in exasperation.

"I'm not jealous," Tobyn retorted as he spun around to face the other blond and folded his arms across his chest tersely. "I was just removing myself. After all, it was obvious that I wasn't wanted."

"She was the one who wasn't wanted."

"Then you should have made that known."

"Don't you think I tried?"

"Not hard enough, apparently."

"For the love of-"

Jhon unexpectedly reached out, taking Tobyn by the upper arm and abruptly pulled him toward him. Tobyn barely had the chance to utter a sound of surprise before he found himself pushed up against the stone wall of the alleyway. Tobyn then looked shocked as Jhon planted his hands on the wall on either side of his head, trapping him between the wall and Jhon himself.

A serious look appeared on Jhon's face as he stared straight into Tobyn's eyes. "Do you actually believe that some woman I have never met before could possibly become more important to me than you?"

Tobyn's eyes widen and a dark blush appeared on his face. He stared unblinkingly at Jhon for a few moments before turning his head to the side, staring down at the ground. He seemed embarrassed, ashamed and guilty by his actions.

Jhon's expression became gentle as he removed his hand from the wall beside Tobyn's head to slip a finger under Tobyn's chin, tilting his head back so that he could look into his eyes. "Hey."

The touch was so tender; Rahas could feel his own features heating up. It turned into a full-on blush when Jhon pressed his forehead lovingly against Tobyn's, the blond-haired survivalist releasing a shaky breath.

"I made a promise, remember?" Jhon said. "I'm not going to leave you. Ever."

"…Jhon," Tobyn whispered.

Rahas abruptly turned away, pretty sure he knew what was going to happen next. Unfortunately, in the direction he turned, he was looking directly at Simmons. And the blue-haired landsknecht was staring at the two, his hand in his chin. He looked serious.

Seriously musing about something…? Simmons? No, that couldn't be right.

"It's rude to stare, idiot," Rahas hissed as he pushed him along.

It was embarrassing enough to accidentally stumble across the two. He didn't want to add to that embarrassment further by interrupting them. With Simmons.

"What were they doing?" Simmons asked him the dreaded question.

"I don't know," Rahas hastily answered.

Determined to finish his walk, Rahas took a short cut to the centre of town, passing by the recognisable Shen as he did so. Thankfully, the ronin gave him nothing more than a curt nod, never the one for conversation.

As they parted ways, the sound of feet running caused Rahas to come to a stop. He watched from the corner of his eyes as the blond-haired Magnus unexpectedly appeared and rushed over to Shen. He then did something surprising for such a meek alchemist; he wrapped his arms around Shen's left arm, pulling the ronin to an abruptly stop, startling the older man. Shen immediately paused, snapping his attention to the blond.

"I-I'm not a d-danger," Magnus said, his voice trembling and his eyes watery. "Am I?"

Shen frowned deeply. "Who told you that?" he asked.

Shakily, Magnus pointed over to a small group of male and female explorers, a dark-haired female alchemist at the forefront. They seemed to be gossiping amongst themselves, glaring with unfounded annoyance in Magnus' direction. Rahas hadn't seen any of them before, so it was obvious they weren't anyone important.

With Magnus holding onto his arm tightly, his face pressed against his shoulder, Shen slowly turned to look at the group that seemed to have given Magnus a hard time. When they realised that Shen was looking at them, they froze, a couple of them swallowing thickly from fear.

It was hardly a surprise, though. The look the stoic ronin gave them as he reached for his blade was virtually _lethal_. It made Rahas shiver and Simmons tense. He couldn't imagine how those receiving the glare were feeling.

"He's not the one who is dangerous," Shen stated in a low, icy, deadly hiss. It wasn't a threat or a promise, but a statement of fact.

Rahas was torn between feeling annoyed and amused by the way the group quickly dispersed, scurrying away like the useless vermin they were. Rahas wasn't close to the blond-haired alchemist, but he knew how meek he was. And it did make him bristle to think that someone could stoop so low to pick on the meekest member of the Guardians.

It was sheer jealousy. Pure and simple.

Shen continued to scowl as he dropped his hand from his blade. It appeared as though the matter was sorted with, but the look in his eyes gave the impression that he was going to ensure that those explorers never hurt Magnus' feelings again.

"You shouldn't listen to such fools," Shen said to Magnus, allowing the blond to keep his hold onto him.

"S-sorry…" Magnus murmured, but made no attempt to push away.

Shen continued to look down at the Guardian's alchemist before sighing. He then abruptly pulled his arm from Magnus' grip before drawing him into his arms, holding him against his chest. Usually, Magnus would have made a noise of surprise. Instead, he simply pressed his face against his chest and wrapped his arms around his back. Awkwardly, Shen wrapped his arms around him in turn, offering him some comfort, even if it was uncomfortable for him to do so.

A little baffled by the embrace, having never seen the two in anything like it, Rahas turned away, nudging Simmons to do the same. He didn't know what the ronin would do to them should he realise they had witnessed the entire thing.

"What were _they_ doing?" Simmons asked him.

Rahas groaned. "None of your concern."

"Hey, Rahas!"

Rahas somehow managed to bite back another groan when he recognised the voice.

"On a romantic stroll, are we?" Macerio asked him, obviously referring to Simmons with him.

A scathing retort sat on the tip of Rahas' tongue as he spun around to face Macerio, but he paused when he realised that Macerio wasn't alone. No, he was carrying Lirit on his back, his arms hooked under Lirit's knees with Lirit's arms wrapped tightly around his neck, his chin resting on his shoulder.

"I tripped and hurt my knee," Lirit explained sheepishly before beaming brightly as he turned to look at Macerio…_fondly_. "Luckily, Macerio was there to prevent further damage."

Rahas was almost afraid to ask how. Especially if the light blush on Macerio's cheeks were anything to go by.

"W-well, need to keep moving!" Macerio suddenly exclaimed, his flush getting slightly deeper while Lirit's expression barely changed. "Need to go see the mother-hen to heal Lirit's knee. You know how Lynus can be."

Lirit practically giggled as Macerio readjusted his hold on him and made a bee-line toward the inn. "See you later, Rahas!" he called out.

Rahas blinked before narrowing his eyes, feeling annoyed.

Couples…

Couples everywhere!

"Wouldn't it have been easier to carry him in his arms?" Simmons unexpectedly asked.

Rahas dragged his hand over his face. "I don't know…"

Dropping his hand from his face, Rahas' frown deepened as a look of distaste appeared on his face. It didn't surprise him at all to see Hamza lurking around the city. That man always appeared when he was least expected or wanted. However, he was slightly surprised to find him in the company of another, a silver-haired troubadour. He had seen the other man before, but didn't know who he was.

They were walking together, chatting easily as the strolled up a set of stone steps. However, the two were momentarily pulled apart when a child raced up the steps in a hurry. As the child rushed passed the silver-haired troubadour, he stumbled, his heel slipping off the edge of the step he was standing on. Being thrown off balance, it was quickly obvious that he was falling – backwards.

However, before the expression of shock could register on the other man's face, Hamza reacted, sweeping in and catching the other before any damage could be done. He had one arm wrapped around the man's shoulders, the other under his knees. There was absolutely no hesitation on Hamza's part. He didn't even appear off-balance. He just scooped the other into his arms like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Ah, once again, Cedric, it seems that you've had too much to drink," Hamza stated in a casual, easy manner, holding the other man so effortlessly in his arms as if he was like a bride or delicate princess. There was no embarrassment, no sense of discomfort from either of them.

To Rahas slight horror, it seemed like they had done something like this before…

Cedric made no attempt to push himself away. Instead he folded his arms over his torso and let his head fall back over Hamza's arm that was holding his shoulders, letting loose a light-hearted laugh. "Nice catch. Are you my Prince Charming or Knight-in-shining-armour?"

"Oh, I don't know," Hamza replied breezily. "Which of the two must constantly deal with drunken song birds?"

Cedric lifted his head up, a smile on his lips as he sighed dramatically, wrapping his arms around Hamza's neck. "You best carry me home, then," he said in a teasing manner, looking far too comfortable to be held in Hamza's arms. "As I'm clearly too drunk to walk straight."

Hamza rolled his eyes, yet surprisingly, kept the other man in his hold and proceeded to do just that. There was some more banter between the two, but no complaints.

Rahas felt somewhat nauseated. Hamza was like…his grandpa, or something. Seeing him like that…was unnatural.

Shuddering, Rahas found himself once again glancing in Simmons' direction, the idiot unnervingly quiet. He had been quiet pretty much the entire walk. What was more unnerving was the look of contemplation on his face. He was considering something.

Rahas didn't even want to know what it was.

"Was that-?" Simmons began to ask.

"I don't know!" Rahas abruptly cut him off.

Deciding that he had seen enough on what was supposed to be a mind-clearing walk, Rahas headed back to the inn. Again, with Simmons in tow. He wanted to lock himself away in his room for a while to get away from this…lovey-dovey nonsense.

Gah! It was like he was surrounded by couples!

With only a few streets left to the reach the inn, Rahas unintentionally found his attention drawn to yet another familiar face. Although he had never had any contact with the man, he recognised him all the same.

It was the blue-haired survivalist from a lesser known guild. Ryker or something.

And he seemed to be trying to avoid someone. If he sticking to the shadows and trying to be as silent as possible was any indication. Despite being a survivalist, though, he wasn't exactly good at it. Especially not the way he was limping around. However, when he skittishly tried to duck into a back alleyway, he abruptly stiffened and immediately spun around, a look of mild fear on his face.

And when he did so, Rahas saw the reason why he was trying to conceal himself. Almost made him feel sorry for the blue-haired survivalist.

A hand shot out from the shadows and grabbed Ryker by the shoulder, causing him to freeze. He then slumped in defeat as none other than Darrell stepped from the alley, granting Ryker a smile that was anything but comforting.

"Now, Ryker, didn't I tell you to keep off that injured ankle of yours?" Darrell asked him, causing a light blush and a subtle grimace to appear on Ryker's face.

"It couldn't be helped," Ryker insisted as he tried to shrug of Darrell's hand and remain somewhat defiant. "I'm the only expert gatherer in my guild. And we needed those material pieces."

Darrell continued to smile that smile of his. "Is that so?"

Before anyone could react, Darrell unexpectedly grabbed Ryker by the arms, spun him around abruptly and then flung him over his shoulder. Rahas couldn't help but blink in surprise as Ryker made a sound of shock and embarrassment.

"What are you doing?!" Ryker practically shrieked as he flailed, his hands instinctively holding onto the rim of his ranger's hat. "Darrell!"

Darrell, however, didn't seem remotely bothered by Ryker's struggling. He simply placed on arm across the back of Ryker's knee, the other lifting up to press against the small of his back to keep him safely on his shoulder.

"I need to re-strap that ankle of yours," Darrell said without leaving any room for argument as he spun on his heel and headed down the alleyway of which he had appeared from.

Rahas had to admit that he was sorta impressed by how strong Darrell was. He was tossing Ryker around like he weighed next to nothing. And it felt as though that wasn't the first time something like that had happened.

Again, Rahas found himself glancing at Simmons from the corner of his eye. However, this time a feeling of utter dread washed over him and he paled considerably. It didn't take him long at all to put two and two together. Simmons had been there with him, watching the other 'couples' and looking at him with a strangely 'thoughtful' expression on his face each time one passed by.

…Idiot was thinking of doing the same to him.

"Hey, Rahas-?"

"Not on your fucking life!" Rahas hollered before turning on his heel and running for his life – and dignity!

* * *

**AN:** Seriously, picking on Rahas has become too much fun. Should I stop?…:3 Nah.


	20. Fainting Spells

**Title:** Fainting Spells

**Pairings:** Axel/Lynus

**AN:** Thanks so much PoptartsAreMagic and my two guests for reviewing the previous chapter! Just a quick oneshot today as I've just about finished the last chapter to "A Learning Experience", which I will be updating on Thursday, so look forward to it! I am also working on a short story set in the "Cease the Suffering" universe. It's only going to be about five chapters long and I'm not going to tell you a thing about it.

…Oh, alright, just a hint; Hamza has been keeping a couple of secrets from his guild – for their benefit.

And that's it. Now, please enjoy reading this oneshot and let me know what you think!

* * *

Lynus's morning did not get off to a good start. He woke up with a piercing headache and a slight fever. He didn't know what temperature as he didn't want to waste a thermometer, but he was more than certain that it was a low grade fever. His headache was what was troubling him the most. It wasn't a migraine - those things were absolutely appalling. No, it was a headache that lingered, like there was a tight band around his head. It was more annoying than painful. Not enough to warrant a lie down, but enough to grate on his nerves.

He attributed the headache and fever to the rough night he had. Axel, along with four others of their guild, had spent the night in the labyrinth searching for a supposedly mysterious monster that only came out at night. A quick glance over to the bed Axel normally slept in told him that they weren't back yet as the bed was undisturbed. And he most certainly wasn't lying asleep next to him in his bed.

With a sigh, Lynus set about getting ready for the day. Hopefully Axel and the others will return safely soon and he can ensure that they truly were unharmed before heading to the hospital with a clear conscious.

Slipping on his medical coat, the one he would wear at the hospital (the other was solely for the labyrinth as it had great defence. He didn't need any defence in the hospital, after all) and ran a hand through his hair to push the orange strands back. He tried to ignore the way his coat felt hot and heavy against his arms and shoulders. He knew that he was slightly more sensitive to the heat thanks to his very light fever.

Leaving his medical bag in his room for the time being, Lynus stepped outside to see if his fellow guildmates had returned from their quest and to check up on the others before getting himself some breakfast.

"Morning, Lynus."

With his room next to the stairs, Lynus turned his head to look down the stairs, immediately seeing two familiar blonds. They stood at the foot of the stairs, looking rather relaxed.

"Morning Jhon, Tobyn," Lynus greeted in return.

"We just wanted to inform you that the others are back," Jhon said as Tobyn stayed silent in the background.

Lynus nodded as he started to descend the stairs to approach them. "Did everything go well?" he couldn't help asking.

"I believe they're having a quick debrief before resting for the day," Jhon answered with a smile.

Lynus was instantly relieved. Having a quick debrief meant everything went well.

"I'll check for injuries as soon as they're done," Lynus said as he forced a smile to his lips, his headache abruptly increasing.

Jhon went on to say something else as Lynus continued down the stairs but Lynus couldn't hear him. His surroundings suddenly became muted and dull, like his world was closing in on him. He quickly realised what was happening as he had experienced it before.

He was on the verge of fainting.

In a desperate attempt to pull himself out of it, Lynus fumbled toward the wooden banister of the stairs, only to find that his reflexes were seriously compromised and his foot caught the edge of a step. Before his world turned black he remembered the distinct feeling of falling.

As Lynus waded through the murky bleakness of sudden and short unconsciousness, he quickly realised (with immense relief) that he was still standing on the stairs. The next thing he realised was that someone was holding onto him.

Tobyn, his guild's agile speedster, was holding onto him, one arm across the front of his chest to hold him up as his other arm wrapped around his back to hold him steady. Lynus was practically limp in his arms.

And Jhon was a couple of steps lower, seemingly as if he too has rushed forward to catch him before he could do any damage to himself.

"Are you all right?" Jhon asked him, his surprise and concern evident.

"Y-yeah," Lynus replied, his throat suddenly feeling dry. "S-sorry about that."

Tobyn's grip on him only lessened slightly as the blond-haired survivalist helped him to sit down upon a step, choosing to hover next to him in concern. Lynus uttered a small 'thank you' and 'sorry' as he rested his head in his hands, willing the room to stop spinning. His head was throbbing now.

Still, he could hardly believe that he had a dizzy spell from a tension headache and a low grade fever. He was sure it was nothing important. It was most likely due to not having anything to eat since yesterday afternoon.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Lynus couldn't prevent a wince. While hearing Axel's voice after a few hours separation was a good thing, Lynus didn't want to worry him. He hadn't fully recovered yet.

"What happened?" Axel asked a split second later and Lynus could hear his landsknecht all but running over to him.

"It looks like he nearly fainted," Jhon was the one to supply as Tobyn dutifully took a step back to allow Axel to be the one to crouch in front of Lynus. "His eyes went all glassy before he took a stumble."

"Sorry," Lynus automatically said when he felt Axel place his hands on his upper arms, causing him to look straight upon his face. His concern was abundant, even through the cloudiness of a post-fainting.

"You fainted?" Axel asked, his eyes searching his face.

"A dizzy spell," Lynus answered with a forced smile. "From a tension headache."

Before Lynus could offer further reassurance that it wasn't anything to worry about, there was suddenly a cool hand pressed against his forehead, followed by a disapproving hum. The touch caused Lynus to lift his head up slightly higher and forcing him to realise that every member of his guild had gathered around, all wondering what was going on.

To be the centre of attention after a dizzy spell…was rather embarrassing.

"He has a fever," Hamza stated as he removed his hand from Lynus's forehead.

Lynus glanced up at Hamza to find him looking displeased before looking away and gingerly touching his forehead, subconsciously leaning closer to Axel. "It's only a low grade one," he stated. "It'll pass."

"I agree," Hamza unexpected said. "It'll pass with rest, which is what you're going to do."

But Lynus shook his head. Resting was something he wasn't entirely used to doing.

"I'll work it off," Lynus insisted. "Dr Stiles has asked for my opinion on a-"

"We're not hacking that," Macerio interrupted him as he folded his arms over his chest in a stern manner. "After all, you're always telling me that fevers are due to an infection or illness. So since you have a fever, that means you're ill."

Lynus couldn't help but wince. He couldn't deny that. Whenever someone else had a fever, he always said that it was important not to ignore it as it could mean something serious. But…saying it to someone else and then applying it to himself was two completely different things.

"Don't bother arguing," Axel said as he carefully lifted Lynus to his feet and then practically carried him back to their room. He heard the others mention something about what they should do about a fever and whether or not they should ask Matron for help.

Although it wasn't all that necessary, Axel helped Lynus out of his jacket as Lynus kicked off his shoes the second they stepped into their room. He knew at this point that there was no point in arguing. And to be completely honest, he was feeling rather washed out. He was, however, adamant that Axel was also going to get some rest.

"You," he said as he poked Axel on the chest. "You've been up all night trekking through the labyrinth. You're also getting some rest."

Axel smiled as he leaned forward to kiss his forehead, his lips lingering for a moment to test his fever as well. He pulled back after a moment. "We'll both get some rest."

While Lynus still wasn't comfortable to be on the receiving end of concern and fussing, the thought of spending a lazy day or so with Axel wasn't at all unappealing.


	21. Embracing the Snow

**Title:** Embracing the Snow

**Pairings:** Jhon/Tobyn

**AN:** Just a quick update. I've been so busy lately, but I have been working on another short story for the CtS universe. Hope you'll look forward to it and enjoy reading this update!

* * *

The crisp white snow of the third stratum was as cold and beautiful as it was when they first stepped within. Snowflakes drifted slowly to the ground, piling fresh snow evenly. The trees, the stone pillars of blue were unlike anything they had ever seen.

As beautiful as the floor was, it held some very bitter memories.

Glancing over at his sole companion, Jhon was fairly certain he knew why Tobyn was so lost in thought. He was standing a few feet in front of him, his scarf and coat tugged tightly around him to ward off the cold as he stared up at the blue-coloured trees. His lips were drawn into a thin line, looking rather grim. His eyes, however, were very vivid. He was remembering, reliving something.

Jhon sighed and slowly approached him, to stand next to him in that very spot where they, well mostly HE, had the very close encounter with the mysterious beast known as Madsteps. A strange name for a monster, but it was ruthless and powerful nonetheless.

In all honesty, Jhon remembered little of that event. He remembered the determination to protect Tobyn and that was about it. Everything else was a blur until he was helped back to the inn. He was grateful that he wasn't taken to the hospital. The hospital, although filled with very professional and talented healers, was too stark and, well, uncomfortable. To be whisked away to hospital meant that his condition was serious. And that would only concern and place fear within his guild-mates.

He had already scared the living daylights out of Tobyn. He really couldn't do the same with the others. So, he was thankful when Lynus had decided that the inn would be more comfortable for him. It was as if he knew. Being a protector meant more than protecting others with his shield.

In all honesty, though, he was glad that Lynus and Axel, and Macerio as well, were there. Although he remembered little, it reassured him later to realise that whatever injury he had sustained, Lynus was talented enough to heal him. And that Axel was powerful enough to engage the monster to give them the chance to recover. And Macerio was swift enough to find them a place of refuge.

The monster was gone now, though. Although still alive, most likely, it was no longer aggressive as its eggs had hatched and its hatchlings were big enough to roam about. No one had seen it for a while.

So it no longer mattered. The whole event didn't matter anymore. Not to him. It could have ended badly, but it didn't. There was no point in dwelling on the 'what ifs' anymore.

They weren't on there to fight or battle. It was just a quick visit of the 11th floor. They just needed to investigate the chop spots. Death Stems were surprisingly popular, for some unknown reason. Lynus was less than thrilled about it, though. Understandably so as death stems were notoriously poisonous. He wanted to get his hands on one to find out why they were so popular.

And probably make a cure for it.

"Come on," Jhon said as he nudged Tobyn with his shoulder to pull him out of his thoughts. "If I remember correctly, there is a chop point in the room behind the stairs to the next floor."

"Right," Tobyn murmured as he finally turned his gaze away from the foliage. He, however, still looked uneasy. He had always been good at hiding his emotions, keeping his face half hidden and free of emotions. However, there was nothing he could do to hide the emotion in his eyes.

Despite having just prompted him to move, Jhon gently took him by the elbow and kept him in place. Despite his outward toughness, inside Tobyn was as fragile as the snow that fell around them.

As Tobyn looked at him, a questioning expression on his face, Jhon unexpectedly was a loss for words. All that could register in his mind was how striking Tobyn looked right now. He really did look beautiful. The way the snow was sitting amongst the long blond strands of his hair that was swept over his shoulders like strands of gold silk.

Tobyn had said something, but Jhon didn't hear the words, he just saw his lips move.

The snow continued to fall around them as Jhon stepped toward Tobyn, holding him by the upper arms. He then ducked under the rim of Tobyn's hat and pressed their lips together. He felt Tobyn stiffen, a soft gasp slipping past his lips. Yet, he did not move, did nothing to try to put any distance between them.

Slowly, Tobyn began to relax under Jhon's hands and timidly pushed forward into the kiss. Then, as if he had been holding himself back for some reason, he suddenly wrapped his arms around Jhon the best he could, his hands resting on his back. Jhon wasn't surprised, though. He smiled softly before wrapping his own arms around Tobyn's waist, holding him against his chest.

The kiss was soft, but not all that indulgent. It couldn't be, after all they were still within the dangers of the labyrinth.

Tobyn's blush was as red as the scarf around his neck as Jhon finally pulled away. But he made no attempt to more away from him.

"What was that…?" Tobyn began to ask before trailing off, clearly embarrassed.

"I'm still here," Jhon said simply.

Tobyn was silent as he stared at him with his vivid blue eyes. He then swallowed thickly. "Then you better stay," he murmured.

Jhon smiled and pulled him into another kiss.

* * *

**AN:** Whoo! Finally made them kiss~


	22. Last One Standing

**Title:** Last One Standing

**Pairings:** None

**Warnings:** Angst, suicidal thoughts

**AN:** Ok, wow, this totally did not turn out the way I had originally planned it. I also wasn't expecting to write it so soon, but, meh. Whatever works!

This is dedicated to GrayToneSkies from AO3 who made the suggestion of Macerio being struck by a fear/panic attack. Also as thanks for the two adorable pieces of fanart from both CtS and ALE series. Links are on profile, so be sure to check them out!

* * *

Macerio wanted to move.

But he couldn't.

Standing rigidly, all he could do was stare forward. At the dark, misshapen monsters that surrounded him amongst the towering trees of Yggdrasil labyrinth. They looked so large, so menacing. Never had he seen them before. Not like that. Not so…scary.

He was shaking. Trembling so bad that he couldn't stand up. He fell to his knees before sitting haphazardly onto his heels, his arms falling limply to his sides. He couldn't breathe. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest. His chest felt tight while his stomach churned.

Ambushed…How could they have been ambushed like that?

With eyes wide and his head spinning, Macerio tried to part his lips to yell out to his teammates. But he couldn't make a sound. He wanted to scream. Why? Why couldn't he scream?

He could hear the monsters. All of them. There were so many. Snarling and growling. Hungry and vicious. They were gleeful of their attacks. He could sense their glee.

He couldn't hear anyone else. Lynus? Axel? Jhon? Tobyn? Where were they? Why weren't they calling to him?

They were dead...all dead. They had to be. They wouldn't...they wouldn't leave him alone otherwise, right? They wouldn't abandon him. Not like that.

Dead...

"I'm…all alone…"

They were gone...

"I don't want to be alone…"

No...No...No...No!

"…I'm not going to be left alone!"

Shakily, he raised his gun and pressed it against his own temple.

He won't be the last. He won't be the last one standing. He won't watch as everyone disappeared around him. He won't be left behind.

"Macerio!"

Macerio immediately tensed. With the gun still pressed against his temple, he slowly turned toward the source of the voice. All he could see was Lynus standing in the middle of the battle field. He was trying to get to him.

He...looked just like mum. When she was yelling at him to run. To run away and never look back. To run away when she had no possibility of fleeing. She kept...looking at him. Scared. Not for herself...for him.

"Everything's going to be ok!" Lynus said to him, his voice cutting through the static of his mind. "We're all here! We're not leaving you!"

Not...leaving him?

There was something shadowy behind Lynus. It was rearing up. Towering over him. It was...going to hurt him. It…looked just like the one that…killed mum.

…Edgewolf?

Was…Lynus going to be leaving him, too?

No, he won't be the last one standing. Not again.

The gun fired and everything went black.

… … … … …

A canopy of pink petals was the first thing Macerio saw when he opened his eyes.

He was lying on his back. On the ground. The ground beneath his back was hard and cool, but his head was resting on something comfortable and warm. He quickly realised, slightly puzzled, that had his head was resting on Lynus' lap, the orange-haired medic gently running his fingers through his hair in a comforting manner.

Immediately, the view of the pink canopy of the fourth stratum was replaced with nearly four identical expressions of concern. Crouched next to Lynus was Axel, resting against his axe for support. And as Macerio lolled his head to the side slightly, he could see that Jhon and Tobyn were also crouching low on the ground, kneeling close to him.

They looked…worried.

They all looked healthy, though. A few nicks and scratches, sure. But no injuries. Which was…an intense relief. For some reason he was expecting them to be…badly hurt. He must have had that dream again. The one that was based on a memory for long ago. One of his mother, replaced with the faces of his teammates?

Did he faint or something? A sleep spell, maybe?

Macerio frowned, feeling dazed. "A dream?" he murmured as he gazed up at Lynus.

Lynus gave him a slow shake of his head. "Not quite."

"What happened?" Macerio asked, frowning deeply. "Spill."

"A spell of some kind," Lynus said as he continued to gently run his fingers through his hair. "A curse or hex. Something that instilled the sense of fear. Your sixth chakra was blocked, causing your emotional state to fall into a constant state of fear."

"Fear…?" Macerio repeated slowly.

Then, it hit him. The memories of what happened, of how he felt, of how he wanted to shoot himself rather than to deal with the fate of being alone washed over him in a stomach churning wave. He frantically covered his face with his hands and released a low, painful groan.

"What's wrong?" Lynus immediately asked him.

"This is mortifying!" Macerio practically shrilled, despite still covering his face with his hands.

"Easy now," Lynus soothed as he removed his hand from his hair to grasp at one of his wrists, tugging in an attempt to pull them away from his face. "No, it's not. Everyone has a secret fear. No one is truly fearless. To have a fear isn't a weakness."

"But I totally froze!" Macerio yelled as he removed his hands from his face, instead balling his hands into fists and squeezing his eyes tightly shut. "What if…what if I _was_ the last one standing? I couldn't do shit!"

"That was the purpose of the spell," Tobyn unexpectedly said.

"That doesn't help," Macerio muttered through gritted teeth, truly and utterly infuriated at himself.

"You weren't completely frozen," Axel said as he tapped him on the forehead, causing Macerio to open his eyes to look up at the redheaded landsknecht. "A monster was about to attack Lynus, but you shot it out of the air."

"Even amidst your own fears," Jhon continued, his tone comforting. "You were able to tell when there was a threat and how to react accordingly."

"…I did?" Macerio murmured.

That was right. He remembered. He remembered pulling his gun away from his temple and aiming at the shadow behind Lynus. He remembered how Lynus flinched slightly from the sound of the gun before an expression of surprise appeared on his face as the monster crumbled into a useless heap onto the ground next to him. After that…there was a look of relief before morphing into concern as he turned back toward him.

After that everything went black.

"Y-yeah, I remember."

"You scared the hell out of us, too," Axel suddenly said.

"I did?" Macerio asked before he found himself lolling his head to the side to look over at their blond-haired survivalist. "Even Tobyn?"

"…Of course you did," Tobyn answered softly as he looked away, appearing embarrassed.

Macerio had to admit that he was a little surprised. The only time he seen any worry or concern from Tobyn was whenever Jhon was hurt. "How?"

Tobyn was silent for a moment, seemingly struggling with words to say. However, after a nudging from Jhon, he finally admitted. "...You're usually either obnoxiously cheerful or adorably grumpy. I…don't like you being silent."

A-adorably grumpy? D-did he really think that?

"You didn't respond to any of us," Jhon continued, sounding pained. "We couldn't reach you."

"We all tried, though," Axel added.

Macerio slowly nodded his head. "I couldn't hear any of you," he admitted, biting the inside of his mouth in a desperate attempt to push away the memories. He, however, soon furrowed his brow in confusion.

"But…I heard Lynus," he said as he rolled his head back to look up at Lynus. "Why?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure," Lynus admitted, giving a light shrug of his shoulder before smiling gently. "But I'm glad that my voice was able to reach you."

"Maybe it's because Lynus is synonymous with healing," Tobyn suggested.

Jhon immediately made a noise of agreement. "Hm. If Lynus is still alive, then everyone else is, too."

Yeah…that was true.

Macerio sighed as he closed his eyes, willing his body to relax. "…Can I tell you guys something?"

"Of course," Lynus immediately answered.

Macerio pressed his lips together for a moment before sighing again. "My mum was killed by a monster," he admitted bluntly, earning himself several gasps of surprise and empathy. "A wolf. Edgewolf. I want…to find it and kill it. For her. But not if…"

Not if it makes him the last one standing.

"We understand," Axel said, sounding understanding, as if he had just read his thoughts. "When the time comes for you to face it in battle, we'll help."

Macerio felt a smile tug on his lips. "Yeah…"

"Do you want to rest a bit more or would you like to head back home?" Lynus asked him after a moment of silence.

"I'm…all right now," Macerio replied, although he made no attempt to move from Lynus' lap.

"If you're sure." The way Lynus was running his fingers through his hair was quite soothing.

"When we go back," Macerio said as he opened his eyes to look up at Lynus once more, giving him a slightly pleading expression. "Don't tell Rahas or Tiffany?"

Lynus smiled warmly at him. "Don't worry; no one is going to make fun of you for having a perfectly logical fear. And I promise that your fear will never come true. Not while I'm here. Ok?"

Macerio returned the smile. "Ok."

"Now," Lynus started to speak, a slight hint of amusement in his voice. "If you were to be struck by a madness spell and did the polka while striping, then that would be prime blackmail material indeed."

Macerio snorted to cover up a laugh. "The polka?"

"I've, unfortunately, witnessed it before," Lynus confessed.

Macerio immediately felt a sense of amusement bubble up inside of him. "The hospital? Who?"

"Now," Lynus tisked lightly. "Patient confidentiality."

"I bet it was Simmons."

"No. Close, though."

"Tiffany?!" Macerio all but yelled, a large grin appearing on his lips. "Please tell me it was Tiffany!"

Lynus smiled at him. "Patient confidentially," he said simply.

With his head still resting on Lynus' lap, all Macerio could do was clutched at his stomach and laughed loudly, unaware of the expressions of utter relief on the faces of his teammates.

"Aw man, I wish I could have seen that!"

"…Welcome back, Macerio."

"Huh?"

"Hm? Nothing."

* * *

**AN:** I blame you, GrayToneSkies, for this…

P.S; I'm ridiculously happy that 7th dragon III is coming out!


	23. Of Fevers, Hats and Nicknames

**Title:** Of Fevers, Hats and Nicknames

**Pairings:** None, just friendship

**Warnings:** None

**AN:** Born from a conversation with GrayToneSkies. How I managed to write this so quickly, I'll never know. Enjoy!

* * *

Tobyn was beginning to royally hate the fourth stratum. Oh, sure, it was incredibly beautiful to look at with the raining pink petals and stone bridges. But there were also dangerous floors, unseen pits, one way short cuts and FOEs that would either appear up from the ground, use status effecting spells every chance they got or wander aimlessly in unpredictable patterns.

The mapping itself was also tedious. Some pathways could only be found and explored by hurling yourself into a pit. To the horror of a certain medic.

"Tobyn?"

Glancing up from the maps he was working on and trying to sketch out into a more readable manner, Tobyn saw that Lynus was standing in the doorway to his bedroom, looking uncharacteristically haggard and weary.

"I know you're busy," Lynus said with a smile as he took a couple of steps into the room. "But could you do me a favour?"

Tobyn blinked. It wasn't often that Lynus asked anyone for a favour. "What is it?"

"Well, Macerio is suffering from a terrible fever, one a refresh won't help with," Lynus explained as he ran his hand through his hair, of which had grown longer, the orange stands dusting over his shoulders and could easily be pulled back into a small ponytail. "Could you sit with him for a few minutes? I need to get a few items from the hospital to make a strong tonic for him."

Tobyn found himself blinking again. "Sit with him?"

Lynus nodded his head as a small, tired smile appeared on his lips. "Lirit has been sitting with him for a few hours now, but I would like someone else there just in case Macerio gets worse and I'm not here."

Tobyn wasn't entire sure if he was a good choice. He didn't know anything about healing. What if Macerio did get worst while in his presence? There wasn't anything he could do. So why him? Hamza was obviously the better choice. But then again, the war magus had been speaking with the Grand Duchy a lot lately. That was probably where he was at the moment.

There must be some other alternative motive.

"I take it everyone else is busy?" Tobyn found himself asking before he had the chance to reconsider his words.

"Some of them, yes," Lynus admitted, the smile dropping from his lips. "But that's not the reason why I'm asking you. But if you're busy..."

Tobyn resisted the urge to repeated hit his head against his desk in defeat. Honesty, those downcast eyes and apologetic smile was making him feel like shit. The worst part of it all was that Lynus had absolutely no idea he held such power over everyone. It wouldn't be so bad if he knew and was purposely pulling such a face as that could easily be deflected. But no, he had to be completely adorable and sincere.

"No, I'll do it," Tobyn said as he quickly pushed away from his desk and took to his feet in order to prevent Lynus could begin to apologise for disturbing him or something. "For you. You won't be long?"

Lynus smiled a large, grateful smile at him as he led him toward Macerio's bedroom. "I promise that I won't get hung up at the hospital. As difficult as it might be to believe."

Stepping into the bedroom, the first thing Tobyn saw was Macerio lying on the bed, under a pile of blankets with a compression cloth against his forehead. He appeared to be asleep, but it was not a restful slumber. His face was creased into a look of discomfort and despite the mugginess of the room, he appeared to be shivering.

"How is he?" Lynus asked as he walked over to the bed. Only then did Tobyn notice that Lirit was sitting next to Macerio's bed, in front of the bedside table where a bowl of water with floating chunks of ice was situated.

"Still mumbling," Lirit replied with a half-hearted smile.

"I see," Lynus murmured, not looking all that pleased before turning to look over at Tobyn, beckoning to step inside the room. "I've asked Tobyn to watch over the two of you, all right? Ask Tobyn to come get me if anything feels uneasy."

Lirit smiled softly at both Lynus and Tobyn. "I will. Thanks, Tobyn."

Tobyn simply nodded his head in response, already feeling somewhat awkward. "Hm."

"Macerio?" Lynus said as he leaned over the bed, his hand gently toying with the strands of Macerio's hair in a comforting manner. "I'll be gone for a few minutes. Be good, ok?"

"Don't forget the mushrooms," Macerio unexpectedly muttered, soundings serious.

"I won't forget the mushrooms this time, I promise," Lynus replied dutifully without hesitation.

Tobyn, however, was feeling confused. "Mushrooms?" he murmured under his breath.

"He's gone into delirium," Lirit quickly explained to him with a sad smile.

Tobyn winced. "Oh..."

"I'll get going now," Lynus said as he straightened up and headed towards the door to leave.

Tobyn was starting to feel really awkward now. "Are you sure I should be the one-?"

"You'll be fine," Lynus said, cutting him off by patting his arm in a reassuring manner before pushing toward a vacant chair that was pulled up toward the bed. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

With that, he walked out of the door, leaving Tobyn alone with a delusional Macerio and a quietly concerned Lirit. Delusion and concern…two of the many things he wasn't good at. Why? Why did Lynus have to have such faith in him?

A soft groan was heard from the bed, pulling Tobyn out of his thoughts. "Ngh…"

Lirit immediately huddled closer to the bed. "Easy now, Macerio," he said, his voice rather calm. It seemed that he had been taking lessons from Lynus in regards to comforting people who had just woken up.

"Lyric…" Macerio unexpectedly mumbled as he looked blearily at Lirit.

"No, it's Lirit."

"Nooooooooooo, you're Lyric."

Lirit stifled a laugh. "Yes, you're right. I'm Lyric."

"Lyric, Lirit," Macerio murmured almost giddily, seeming proud of his new nickname for the troubadour. "Heh."

"Yes yes," Lirit said in a surprisingly soothing manner. "Guess what? Tobyn's here, too."

With absolutely no chance to escape, Tobyn lowered himself onto the seat and turned his attention to Macerio, who in turn was looking drowsily at him as well. Actually, he appeared to be looking at something just above his head.

"Hey, Tobyn?" Macerio slurred.

"Hm?"

"Your hat," he said. "I think it's a Kriss."

Tobyn immediately frowned. "A what?"

"A Kriss," Macerio repeated, again sounding rather serious. "Or maybe a Franklin."

Tobyn could only look blankly at him.

Lirit, however, was chuckling softly. "He's giving your hat a name," he explained to Tobyn.

Tobyn felt himself furrow his brow, slightly indignant as he turned his attention to Macerio once more. "I'm not calling my hat Franklin."

"But it totes a Frankie," Macerio insisted with a huff.

"…It carries a Frankie?" Tobyn blinked.

Macerio laughed giddily. "Totes..."

"I think 'totes' means 'totally'," Lirit was once again explaining to him Macerio's current thought pattern. "At the moment at least."

How could one derive totes from totally? Ah, never mind. He was delirious from a fever, after all.

"Camay!" Macerio suddenly stated, sounding resolute. "You're hat's name is Camay. Yeah. Good name. Jaydel the feather. Heh. Kumat the goggles!"

Tobyn dragged a hand over his face as Macerio laughed almost drunkenly. Hurry up, Lynus. He didn't know how to handle a person trapped in feverish delirium. In all honesty, he didn't know how to handle Macerio at the best of times. The gunner was just…confusing.

All of a sudden Macerio rolled over in bed and threw out an arm, his hand landing on Tobyn's knee before his fingers pinched at a piece of Tobyn's pants. "H-hey, Tobyn," he muttered sleepily as he tugged lightly. "I wished you liked me more."

Tobyn felt a frown immediately appear on his lips as he looked at the gunner in confusion. He briefly glanced at Lirit, who in turned granted him a half shrug before seemingly trying to look elsewhere. His reaction confused Tobyn further and he turned his attention back to Macerio.

Although he knew that getting a straight answer from the delirious gunner would be difficult, he had to ask anyway. "What do you mean?"

"Yeh don't like me," Macerio practically whimpered.

Tobyn's mouth dropped open in surprise. But before he could splutter out some kind of retort, something along the lines of him being stupid if he actually believed he didn't like him, when Lirit suddenly stood up from his seat.

"I'm just going to refresh the water," he said as he picked up the bowl of water on the bedside table. "Won't be a minute."

Before Tobyn could protest, he was left alone with a very feverish and delirious Macerio, the gunner alternating between pinching at the material of his pants and twisting it around. However, he could understand (and somewhat appreciate) what Lirit was trying to do. Turning his attention back to Macerio, he saw that he was staring at him rather vaguely, his cheeks flushed, beads of sweat on his forehead and a pout on his lips.

"What makes you think I don't like you?" Tobyn asked him softly.

"You just don't," Macerio muttered stubbornly. "I know when someone doesn't like me. And you don't."

…It was just the fever talking, right? He…didn't honesty think that Tobyn didn't like him?

"Well, you're wrong," Tobyn stated firmly, albeit also somewhat awkwardly. "I do like you. If I didn't, I wouldn't travel with you in the labyrinth. I can't work with someone I don't trust."

For a while, Macerio just stared at him, his eyes half-lidded and seemingly half asleep. His face suddenly crumbled, though, as if he wanted to cry. Tobyn immediately felt a sense of panic begin to bubble in his chest when Macerio flopped down onto his pillow.

"'m happy," Macerio murmured, causing Tobyn to become still. "I like Tobyn, too."

Tobyn found himself breathing a sigh of relief. He was internally grateful that Macerio didn't burst into tears. He wouldn't have been able to handle a crying Macerio. A serious and delusional Macerio was bad enough.

…A suicidal Macerio was devastating…

Despite himself, Tobyn quickly remembered that…Macerio didn't like to be alone. And he shouldn't be. Not in such a state. Not when…he wasn't thinking clearly.

So, he continued to allow Macerio to hang onto him. Even if the touch was only slight, it was enough to offer the brown-haired gunner some kind of comfort. And, really, that was all Tobyn could do for him. He…wasn't capable of much else. Not really.

"I like your hat," Macerio murmured as he continued to grasp onto his leg. "Let me wear it later, kay?"

In all honesty, Tobyn didn't like anyone touching his hat, let alone wearing it. But...

"Sure," Tobyn muttered as he patted the back of Macerio's hand. "When you feel better."

As few minutes later Lynus returned, simply smiling at him when he entered the room with a medical kit. He did see that Macerio was hanging onto Tobyn, but did not comment on it. Instead, he worked around Tobyn, quickly making the medicine and administrating it to Macerio. The gunner, of course, whined about the taste, but Lynus was patient and after a few minutes, the medicine was gone. After that, he tucked Macerio into bed, making no attempt to remove the gunner's hand that was _still_ grasping onto Tobyn's knee. He then patted Tobyn on the shoulder, told him that Macerio was going to be ok and quietly left the room.

Through it all, Tobyn could tell that Lynus was happy about their interaction. Lirit was, too, when he also re-entered the room. And, well…to be honest…it was nice to…interact with his guildmates. Even just for a little bit.

Of course, Macerio probably won't remember a thing.

And it was probably better that way.

… … … … …

It was a few days later when Lynus declared Macerio well enough to trek back into the labyrinth for an emergency quest. A quest that involved Angie, the nurse from the hospital, recklessly throwing herself into the labyrinth in order to administer a potion to the trees that were withering and dying from an unknown disease, only to be chased around by several powerful monsters.

Lynus, of course, was both concerned and furious at her, actually yelling at her the moment they were able to find her. He calmed down a few moments later, however, when all the monsters were defeated. He did remind Angie, though, that Dr Stiles was waiting for her back in town. And no, they weren't going to smuggle her in behind his back.

As they begin to escort Angie to the safety of the Geomagnetic Pole, Macerio abruptly realised that he had forgotten his hat during their haste. And he, of course, immediately started to complain. As was his habit.

"No wonder my head felt cold," Macerio muttered as he looked up darkly at the falling snow of the third stratum. "My hair is going to get wet now and I'd probably get my fever back!"

Seeing that pouty expression reminded Tobyn of when he was baby-sitting Macerio through that fever. And he just couldn't help himself.

Surprising himself and the brown-haired gunner immensely, Tobyn plucked his hat, or rather Camay, off of his head and sat it upon Macerio's, pulling the rim down over his eyes. "You can wear Camay for a while. Just like I promised. Just be sure to take good care of Jaydel and Kumat while you're at it."

Macerio immediately flushed deeply as he grasped at his new hat and gaped at Tobyn with wide eyes. "I thought that was a dream!" he blurted out, looking somewhat panicky and surprised.

"Afraid not," Tobyn said simply, lifting up his scarf to cover his lower face in order to hide a small grin that was playing across his lips.

"What else did I say?!" Macerio was practically whining as he trailed behind Tobyn, trying to get his attention. "Come on! Tobyn…!"

Tobyn, however, didn't answer. That was what the little shit deserved, thinking that he didn't like him.

He looked happy about being able to wear his hat, though.

* * *

**AN:** I can't help myself. Motherly Lynus is a must for all my stories, apparently. And it's not going to stop anytime soon, either. Anyway, let me know what you think!


	24. The Shy One

**Title:** The Shy One

**Pairings:** Shen/Magnus

**Word Count:** 606

**AN:** Cute drabble for a cute pairing~ Enjoy!

* * *

A Shy Kiss

Magnus watched as a red leaf gently twirled through the air, gracefully landing in the palm of his outstretched hand. He cautiously and carefully picked up the leaf, idly twirling it at the stem with his fingers as he glanced around the red and golden hues of the second stratum. His attention soon fell upon his current teammates as they took a quick break from their menial task of material gathering.

Axel and Lynus were a few yards away, talking and…cuddling near the mine point they had been requested to sample. They were adorable and affectionate, as usual. And a few feet away from them was Chi-hung, the white tiger flicking his tail in a somewhat amused, playful manner.

Ignoring the slight twinge of jealousy that appeared in his chest, Magnus' gaze soon fell upon the powerful form of Shen, who of which was keeping a firm lookout at their surroundings. There was no distaste in his gaze; he, too, found the golden hues of autumn that the second stratum flourished to be beautiful and awe-inspiring. He was simply keeping a gaze out for any threats, be them small or large.

Pressing the leaf against his lips, Magnus couldn't help but allow a feeling of envy and dissatisfaction to wash over him. He wished, secretly and silently, that he and Shen could be…more than teammates. As in…like Axel and Lynus.

Upon that thought, Magnus felt himself blush fiercely. Being held by Shen in the same manner that Axel held Lynus was too much. He wanted it, certainly, but to think about how unlikely it was hurt.

He couldn't help but wonder, though, what it would feel like. To be wrapped up in a loving embrace…

"Magnus?"

Unwillingly, Magnus uttered an 'eep' like noise as he pulled himself out of his thoughts. He turned toward Shen, finding the dark-haired ronin looking at him with a curiously…intense look on his face.

"Are you experiencing a fever?"

Magnus felt himself blush further as Shen's deep voice resonated through his ears. He shook his head in response, not trusting his voice not to quiver, keeping the soft, malleable leaf against his lips.

"Then what is it?" Shen asked him as he took a few steps toward him, to stand in front of him.

Magnus didn't want to answer, didn't want the older ronin to know what kind of foolish thoughts he was thinking. He, however, found his mind unexpectedly stilling when Shen frowned slightly. His lips were slightly chapped and dry, the corners of his mouth with slight wrinkles, as if he had pulled too many frowns during his life.

Wordlessly, and without much thought given, Magnus removed the red leaf from his lips and…pressed the leaf against Shen's. On the side of the leaf where his own lips had touched.

Immediately, Magnus' blush deepened further as Shen's eyes widen in surprise.

"I'm sorry!" Magnus yelped as he dropped the leaf and scurried back a few steps, feeling dizzy by the heating sensation rushing across his cheeks.

Having heard Magnus' squeak, Lynus and Axel moved away from each other and turned to look in their direction. Magnus said nothing as he rushed over to Lynus and wrapped his arms around him in a hug as he desperately buried his far too flushed face against his neck in an attempt to hide his embarrassment.

"Ah, Magnus?" Lynus immediately questioned in concern as he placed his arms around him as well. "What's wrong?"

Magnus shook his head. He couldn't answer that. It was too embarrassing!

"Shen?" Axel could be heard questioning. "Could ya stop head-butting the tree and tell us what happened?"


	25. Drunk On Love?

**Title:** Drunk On Love…?

**Pairings:** Simmons/Rahas

**Word Count:** 1865

**AN:** This is a birthday present for the ever lovely Ame_Tasogare over on Wattpad! Enjoy!

* * *

A Drunken Kiss

Setting a drink down in front of Cedric, Hamza remained standing as he looked around the bar. It was late evening, and the place was packed. Practically every explorer and adventure residing at High Lagaard was at the Sickleback Bar for some kind of celebration. Hamza wasn't entirely sure what it was. It was probably a made up excuse by Bar-keep Cass for the sole purpose to pull more money into his bar. That man knew how to make a quick buck or two.

Turning his attention back to the silver-haired troubadour, Hamza gave him a slightly pointed look. "I'll be right back."

Cedric wrapped one hand around his drink as he waved dismissively with his other. "Yes, yes. Go check on your kids."

Kids, indeed.

Hamza quickly set about doing what he usually did during such events; make sure that Cedric didn't drink himself in oblivion, prevent Axel from getting into a fight with anyone who looked at Lynus the wrong way, keep Tobyn from silently plotting the demise of anyone who tried to take advantage of an intoxicated Jhon, keep Macerio from causing intentional mischief amongst the drunken masses and keep an eye on Rahas to ensure he didn't start wailing incoherently about 'that bastard' loudly while face down at the bar.

The last one Hamza took quite seriously. He didn't want anyone else to know of Rahas' past circumstances. The other bar patrons that was. They didn't need to know. It was none of their business.

Keeping Shen from intimidating anyone that came near him was another of his tasks as a leader, but he had already snuck out to keep an eye on Magnus, who was nowhere in sight as he didn't like the loud noises or the crowed atmosphere such events at the bar held. And Chi-hung had no time for human stupidity, so was probably keeping Magnus company as well.

Lynus and Lirit seemed to be tagging each other as they tried to keep order and prevent any alcohol poisoning. Lynus, the ever care-taker, couldn't help but check on everyone and anyone within close proximity of where he was at any given time. With the way the alcohol was following, checking up on and keeping an eye out on everyone he was familiar with...ooh, boy, did he have a long night ahead of him!

However, Lynus was currently busy trying to keep Axel from pummelling Simmons, the blue-haired landsknecht who was, no doubt, trying to goad him into a battle between rivals. Lynus was cuddling up to Axel and seemed to be successfully pacifying him for the moment. And as Hamza cast a quick glance in the direction of another potential brawler, he saw that Jhon was practically draped over a subtly seething Tobyn, also placating him. With the two settled for a while, Hamza felt it was best to check on the less…volatile members.

The first person he decided to check on was, of course, the emo white-haired dark hunter.

Slipping into the bar stool next to Rahas, Hamza nodded his head in greeting to Ryker and Darrell who were occupying the stools a couple of lengths away. He then turned his full attention onto Rahas and couldn't help but allow a smile of amusement to grace his lips. Rahas was face down at the bar with a nearly empty mug of some kind of golden liquid in his right hand. His stance was similar to how Gerald, the gunner from Guild Cosmos, was often found in. It was rather amusing, honestly. Lynus was sure to have a fit, mind, but that'd be amusing also.

Hamza was about to nudge the other to see whether he was conscious or had passed out when Rahas suddenly started lolling his head around. And he appeared to be muttering something.

"Dun worry, Lynus," Rahas garbled around a fic burps and hiccups. "'m strong. Stronger than that…that jerk…stupid…Fucking Simmons, asshole! Gah…"

It wasn't surprising to hear the white-haired dark hunter muttering Lynus' name pitifully as he lolled his head back and forth atop the bar. Hamza knew about Rahas' obsession, rather unrequired love, for Lynus. What was surprising (and highly amusing), though, was that Simmons' name had also been mentioned. Several times actually.

And as Rahas slurred Simmons's name once again, the mentioned landsknecht unexpectedly wandered to Rahas' other side, somewhat sulking that Axel had turned down his demand for battle once more.

Hamza found himself becoming quiet, leaning against the bar when Simmons boldly reached forward and poked Rahas' shoulder. "Hey, Rahas?"

Surprisingly, Rahas lifted his head up off the bar and turned in Simmons' direction. He swayed slightly in his seat, clearly intoxicated. "What youse looking at?" he slurred in a drunken, confrontational manner.

Simmons wasn't intimidated, though, and unexpectedly frowned, clearly displeased about something. Hamza sat back, wondering what the dark hunter would do next as he seemed to be staring intently at Simmons.

"I think you've had enough, Rahas. I'll take you back to the inn," Simmons said in a firm, rather stern manner as he reached out to physically manhandle the lithe dark hunter if necessary. He looked more than ready for a struggle, so Hamza didn't interfere.

However, as Simmons placed a hand on Rahas' back to help him from the stool, he realised that Rahas wasn't fighting back (which was very odd), instead simply staring at him. He then raised a hand, seemingly pointing an accusing finger at his face. "Youse an idiot," he muttered.

Then Rahas…he grabbed Simmons by the collar of his shirt, hauled him close to him and…kissed him on the lips!

Hamza nearly fell of his chair while Ryker sitting on the chair next to him spat out his drink in surprise. The one who was surprised the most, however, was of course Simmons himself. He froze, his eyes wide and unblinking as Rahas keep his lips against his for a few seconds longer than normal for a moment of irrational and impulsive action.

After what felt like a good 30 to 40 seconds, Rahas finally pulled away. Simmons, however, stayed frozen like a statue as Rahas turned away from him, mutter something incoherent under his breath before proceeding to fall face first upon the bar with a loud thud.

…W-well, that was rather unexpected.

"...Bwahahahahaha!"

A laugh, loud, obnoxious and familiar, suddenly rung out through the bar. Hamza didn't know whether to sigh or roll his eyes. A bit of both perhaps? Of course Macerio had to be the one to also witness that little 'scene'. Of course he would find the entire thing amusing.

"Did you see that?!" Macerio continue to laugh uncontrollably.

Turning around in his seat, Hamza faced in the direction the gunner's laugh reverberated from. He wasn't hard to spot and Hamza sent a stern stare at the brunette. "Macerio, not a word," he ordered.

Immediately, Macerio looked aghast at the prospect. "B-but, he-" he started to protest, to which Hamza shut down in a cutting-off motion with his hand. "Not a word," he reiterated.

Macerio gaped at him for a moment before pouting in an overly grumpy way, crossed his arms over his chest and grumpily sat back in his chair.

Hamza knew that Macerio wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut for long, so the command was more out of curiosity (and his own amusement) than anything else. He knew that Macerio would probably keep his mouth shut about what he had witnessed throughout the night. But come morning, when Rahas was in the throes of a hang-over, muttering about not remembering a single thing, the brown-haired gunner would snap and blurt it out. That was guaranteed.

And, well, it wouldn't hurt to get a little money from the other in the form of a bet, now would it?

… … … … …

Raha's head was aching. It felt like he had a hundred hedgehogs lumbering back and forth in his skull. And they were fighting a bunch of woodmai. Or something. His head just hurt.

The worst part, though, was that he couldn't remember a thing.

Something must have happened, though. Something no doubt highly embarrassing from the way Hamza was looking at him with a smirk on his lips. A smirk of knowingness. Rahas really, really hated that smirk.

Lifting his head up from the table in the nearly emptying lunch room at the inn, the first thing Rahas' slightly unfocused eyes landed on was, of course, Hamza.

"Stop smirking at me," Rahas snapped at the war magus.

However, that only made Hamza's smirk…smirker. Something must have happened alright…unless the bastard was simply doing it to unnerve him. He hadn't before, but Rahas wouldn't put it past the war magus just to come up with it now to piss him off.

"Why can't I tell him?" Macerio suddenly demanded from the other side of the room, crossing his arms over his chest in a clearly agitated fashion.

"You can," Hamza said in that arrogant, far-too superior tone. "But it'll cost you."

Macerio continued to glare at Hamza, the war magus easily holding it with a pointed, one eyebrow raised look of his own. It was like...he was daring him to say something. Daring him to...snap or something.

Whatever it was, Rahas instantly didn't like it. That Hamza knew something. Something embarrassing. About him. That in itself was infuriating.

Hamza unexpectedly tapped his index finger on top of the table, seemingly indicating to Macerio that he needed to place something down upon it. Macerio frowned and glared harder at the war magus, unwilling to budge.

He then twitched. Then, with a loud and dramatic groan of annoyance and frustration, plunged his hand into his pocket, pulled out a pile of money and stormed over to where Hamza was sitting. Still glaring at the older man, Macerio slammed the money on the table and seemed to pout. "You win this time," he said.

Hamza barely had a chance to reply before Macerio pushed away from the table and all but bounded to where Rahas was located. Rahas felt a sense of utter dread wash over him when Macerio stopped short of him and drew in a deep breath, readying himself.

Macerio abruptly placed his hands on Rahas' shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes. "You kissed Simmons on the lips."

...All time suddenly ceased. The world stopped spinning. Nothing existed anymore.

"...Huh?" Rahas squeaked in a stupefied manner, his eyes practically bugging out of his head.

Macerio grinned widely and continued in a far too amused tone. "Yep! Right on the lips! You grabbed him by the throat, pulled him towards you and kissed him soundly on the lips!"

Rahas couldn't do anything but stare at the brunette. T-that couldn't be true! H-he…he wouldn't have, couldn't have, kissed that blue-haired idiot! T-there was no way!

"Rahas~!" Binah's singing voice suddenly rung through his ears. "Your boyfriend's here to see you~!"

…Good god, it was true, wasn't it?

"I'm not fucking here!" Rahas shrieked as he rushed out of the room, ran up the stairs and barricaded himself in his room.

He was never, ever, going to hear the end of it!

* * *

**AN:** Rahas is by far the most emo-ish of all my characters, and yet I keep picking on him. I don't know why, I just do.


	26. I'm Sorry

**Title:** I'm Sorry

**Pairings:** Onesided Rahas/Lynus

**Words:** 2657

**AN:** Whew, this one turned out a little longer than expected. Interested in some emotional pain? Then here we go! Enjoy!

* * *

A Sorry Kiss

Readjusting his grip on Rahas' wrist and waist, Lynus helped the winded dark hunter toward a set of stone doors. On the other side was a chamber they could hide out in for a while. It was just the two of them at the moment. They had been unfortunately separated from Axel, Hamza, and Lirit.

Their trek in the labyrinth started out easy enough. They were simply looking for materials to gather. Simple and easy. Well, it was until they had been ambushed by a FOE. A trigourd, actually. The attack happened so quickly. No one had sensed a thing. Rahas was the one the monster had lashed out at first. He went down immediately, mostly from the lack of preparation. He wasn't expecting to be attacked, so wasn't ready for it.

And in the flurry of battle after that, with Lynus immediately rushing to Rahas' side, they had somehow gotten separated.

While Lynus was worried (when in the labyrinth, he did nothing but worry), he knew that Axel and the others would be all right. He couldn't really explain how, but he could sense that they were fine and relatively unharmed. No major injuries.

Even Rahas himself was winded more than injured (although he did have a slightly twisted ankle from falling on it crookedly), but Lynus wanted to be cautious nonetheless. After they reunite with the others, they'll head back to town where Lynus can give Rahas a proper check-up.

That FOE wasn't anything Axel, Hamza and Lirit couldn't handle on their own. With Hamza's Demon Power skill and Lirit's Mercury song, Axel should be able to defeat it with record time. Still, it was unnerving to be separated for any reason yet alone because a trigourd caught them by surprise.

Once again readjusting his hold on an unnervingly quiet Rahas, Lynus nudged the stone doors open with his foot and pulled them both inside. He then helped Rahas to sit on the ground, at the base of a red-leaf tree before making his way back over to the doors and quietly closing it. Not all the way, but leaving just a crack for him to look out of and listen for anyone (or anything) approaching.

"Let's wait here until Axel and the others find us," Lynus said as he lingered near the door, hoping to hear his name being called.

"Why always him...?" Rahas muttered bitterly under his breath, his arms resting on his knees as he hung his head lowly.

Lynus turned to him and granted him a confused look. "I'm sorry?"

With his white hair covering half of his face, Lynus couldn't see what kind of expression Rahas was wearing, but his body posture gave the indication that he appeared to be sulking. Lynus quickly deduced that it was probably from the fact that Lynus had helped him to safety and not the other way round. He hadn't meant to hurt his pride like that, but in all honesty, he believed that their safety and well-being came long before their pride.

"Why are you always talking about Axel?" Rahas asked him rather harshly. "It's Axel this and Axel that. It's annoying!"

Lynus blushed lightly. Did he talk about Axel that often? W-well, it was given, right? They were together, after all.

People probably considered them to be that overly happy, in love couple that constantly talked or gushed about each other. While they weren't doing it on purpose, nor could they actually help it, it must be pretty annoying to others. Especially the singles.

…It was rather embarrassing, to be honest.

"Is it because he's stronger than me?" Rahas asked him suddenly, a small sense of desperation in his voice. "I can get stronger if that's the case."

Lynus felt a frown tug at his lips. "There's more to Axel than brute strength, Rahas," he said in a somewhat protective manner as he moved away from the door and knelt down next to Rahas on the ground. "You're strong enough as it is. You shouldn't push yourself."

He was about to say that other than the monsters in the labyrinth, there was nothing for him to protect him from. Taksony was dead, and Avith and Zalaph weren't exactly the malicious loyalist they played themselves to be. But he held his tongue. He didn't want to anger or agitate Rahas further. Something had him riled up, but what?

"Did you hit your head?" Lynus asked in concern as he reached out with one hand to inspect Rahas' head for any type of injury while he held up three fingers in front of Rahas' face with his other. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Rahas unexpectedly slapped his hand away, causing Lynus to fall back onto his heels in surprise, his hand stinging slightly from the hit. "I'm fine," he insisted.

Lynus was starting to feel a little queasy from worry as he gently rubbed the back of his hand. "Then what's wrong? You're acting strangely."

Rahas turned away from him and folded his arms over his chest in a closed off manner. "It's nothing."

"Rahas, please don't try that on me," Lynus pleaded softly as he folded his hands upon his knees. "Something's wrong. What is it? Won't you talk to me?"

"You wouldn't get it," Rahas muttered as he looked away from him.

Lynus resisted the urge to sigh. They weren't getting anywhere. "...Would you prefer to speak with Hamza, then?"

Rahas bristled. "I'm not speaking to that bastard," he practically spat.

"Rahas," Lynus scolded with a frown. "Don't speak of Hamza that way. What is going on with you?" He couldn't sense any foreign dark spots in his aura. He hadn't been hit by a spell or curse of some kind. He must be feeling frustrated that he was thrown out of battle so quickly.

Rahas was silent for a moment, probably just to prove his ability to be defiant, before turning to face him abruptly. "I'm just sick of losing to him!"

First, Lynus was stunned by the loud admission before a look of confusion appeared on his face. "Sick of losing what to who?"

"See!" Rahas yelled as he turned away from him yet again, looking purely agitated.

Lynus hated to admit it, but he was getting increasingly frustrated with the rebellious teenager before him. He wouldn't show it, though. Rahas had every right to be rebellious, especially the life he had lived. But, honestly, his fit of teenage angst was baffling. Their current circumstances, cut off from the rest of their party after a monster ambush, weren't helping matters. They both were feeling a little frayed at the nerves.

"I can't read your mind, Rahas," Lynus said in what he hoped was a somewhat pacifying voice. "You'll need to tell me what's wrong."

Lynus had expected Rahas to mumble something about Simmons annoying or confusing him, or something about Macerio picking on him, to which Lynus would counter with the promise of speaking to the brown-haired gunner. What he wasn't expecting was for Rahas to whip around to face him, his face stony serious, look him straight in the eyes and exclaim firmly;

"I love you."

He had to admit that he was surprised to hear him say something so…personal? Intimate? Rahas was never the type to speak so openly before. So, while the admission startled him, he wasn't going to make a show out of it as it might cause the dark hunter to curl back within himself and not mention his thoughts or feelings again.

Lynus blinked before tilting his head to the side. "I love you, too," he said with sincerity mixed with a subtle sense of confusion in his voice.

"What?" Rahas spluttered, his eyes widen in surprise.

"We might not be related through blood, but you're still a brother to me," Lynus continued.

Unexpectedly, a flash of anger and frustration appeared in Rahas' eyes and he growled lowly. "That's not what I meant!" he all but shouted.

Lynus was starting to feel confused and uneasy. He had to wonder, though, why Axel had been mentioned. Was Rahas…jealous of Axel? Was he afraid that Axel was taking up too much of Lynus' time? Time he, in Rahas' opinion, he should be spending with him and the others?

Before Lynus could ask any of those questions, Rahas made a sound akin to a grunt of frustration before launching himself at Lynus, grabbing him by the shoulders and all but throwing him to the ground. Lynus fell onto his back, the impact on the ground winding him enough to utter a noise of surprise.

Staring up at Rahas as the dark hunter leaned over him, his hands planted on the ground on either side of his head, all Lynus could really register was the expression of determination and focused intent on Rahas' face. He looked almost…detached, in a way. Like he was simply relying on instinct to react.

Rahas then suddenly lowered his head toward him, his eyes closing to their own accord.

Lynus, however, felt his eyes widen in shock when he realised that…that…Rahas' lips were pressed firmly against his.

Rahas was…kissing him.

W-what? He wasn't...he hadn't...expected that!

No, he didn't want this. Axel was the one he was in love with. He couldn't…

After the first initial stunned stillness of shock and disbelief, Lynus reacted by twisting his head to the side and placing his hands on Rahas' chest in an attempt to push him away. "Rahas, stop!"

Thankfully, Rahas seemed to regain control over himself and he pulled back. However, he stayed leaning over Lynus, pinning him between him and the ground. Removing his hands from Rahas' chest, Lynus stared up at him in complete shock and bewilderment before hastily turning his head to the side, desperately looking at the red and orange foliage of the second stratum.

His heart was pounding in his chest. He didn't know what the think. Didn't know what to do. Rahas, he…when? How? Why? Lynus had treated him like he would a precious brother. And he…had thought that Rahas felt the same. When did it turn into something else?

"Why couldn't it be me?" Rahas suddenly asked, his voice softer than Lynus had ever heard before. He sounded so…frustrated and sorrowful.

"I'm…sorry, Rahas," Lynus said, surprised by the tears that were suddenly pooling in his eyes. "I can't."

"Why not?!"

Lynus closed his eyes and drew in a sharp breath. He couldn't answer that. Not in the way Rahas wanted him to. But, how could he tell him that he was in love with Axel, about how Axel was the man he saw himself growing old with, how he and Axel were planning a future together? He couldn't tell him that. He couldn't hurt him anymore than he already was.

And…he knew that Rahas wouldn't listen, anyway. He was too emotional, too frustrated, and too angry to see reason. How long this had been boiling under the surface, he didn't know. But…it had reached boiling point, clearly.

…Nothing could happen.

"Rahas," Lynus said as calmly as he could, looking straight into Rahas' eyes. "Let me go."

As quickly as he had pushed him down, Rahas scrambled off of him and scurried away. He looked and acted as if he had made a terrible mistake. He clutched at his head, his fingers knotted through his hair and gripping tightly, as he turned his back to him.

Surprised by how shaky he felt, Lynus managed to push himself up into a sitting position and found himself tugging at his medical coat in a fidgeting manner.

A deafening silence abruptly appeared between them. And it was painful.

Lynus…didn't know what to do.

He did the only thing he could think of. Apologise.

"I-I'm sorry, Rahas," Lynus muttered. "But I can't. I love Axel and…you can't change that. I'm sorry."

"…I know," Rahas murmured softly, his voice sounding so defeated.

It made Lynus feel terrible. Terrible for hurting his brother. But there was nothing else he could do. He couldn't pretend to feel what he didn't. That would only cause more pain and suffering for everyone involved.

"Don't tell anyone what happened here, ok?" Rahas requested of him suddenly, glancing at him from over his shoulder. "Especially not Axel."

Lynus wasn't entirely sure if he could keep that promise. Axel had a way of knowing when something was bothering him and Lynus couldn't lie to him. But…Axel and Rahas didn't exactly get along. They weren't hostile to one another. Axel knew that Lynus saw Rahas as a brother. They just didn't really interact with one another.

And after today…

After a moment, Lynus sighed and whispered; "Ok."

"…Sorry, Lynus."

Lynus clutched at his chest with his hand. He then pushed himself to his feet and slowly made his way to where Rahas was on the ground, cross-legged and shoulders hunched in defeat. Carefully, he knelt down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, resisting the urge to pull back when he felt the dark hunter wince upon contact.

"You will always be a brother to me," he said gently. "And, I hope that one day, you'll find someone to love and who loves you in return."

"Yeah, sure."

He was pretty sure that Rahas was thinking that it wasn't good enough and he couldn't help but sigh again. He truly was at a loss at what to do. He had never expected, never suspected that Rahas would be in love with him like that.

But...now that he knows, he felt somewhat foolish. All those declarations to become stronger to keep him safe took on a different meaning now. Had he…unintentionally pulled him along? N-no, he couldn't have.

"I'm sorry, Rahas."

"Stop apologising."

Lynus found himself sighing again. "Rahas, please look at me."

Rahas was, of course, defiant to follow his request, but eventually, he turned in his direction. Though, he kept his gaze to the ground, his white hair shielding the good majority of his face.

Slowly, Lynus leaned forward and gently kissed his forehead. It was a chaste kiss, a simple familial peck upon his brow, but it was enough for Rahas to stiffen in surprise. It was also enough to let him know that he truly was sadden by the pain he had unintentionally caused him.

"That's all I can offer you," Lynus said as he pulled away.

Rahas stared at him with unblinking eyes, another tense silence stretching out between them.

It was broken, however, by the faint call of Lynus' name uttered by a familiar voice. It was Axel. He was looking for them. He sounded worried.

"I can hear Axel and the others," Lynus said after a moment of awkward silence and reached out for his medical bag before he pushed himself to his feet. "Let's go meet up with them."

"Sure," Rahas said in a cold, dismissive way as he, too, climbed to his feet.

Silently, the two opened the doors and stepped out into a narrow pathway. A few moments later they heard their names being called louder, and mere seconds after that, Axel, Hamza and Lirit all appeared and rushed over to them.

Axel was, of course, the first to reach them and he immediately hugged Lynus. And equally as predictable, Lynus hugged back, relieved to see him safe and sound.

Even though he knew that their embrace was only adding salt to Rahas' emotional wounds, Lynus couldn't find it within himself to pull away from Axel. He did find himself glancing over in the dark hunter's direction, Rahas immediately getting into a debate with Hamza while Lirit was seeing if he was all right. He seemed to have returned to his rebellious teenage self in front of the war magus at the very least.

Lynus, however, knew that no matter what, things were going to be awkward between him and Rahas for a while.

But not forever, right?

* * *

**AN:** …Enjoyed?


	27. Small Comforts

**Title:** Small Comforts

**Pairings:** Hamza/Cedric

**Words:** 2232

**AN:** This takes place pretty much directly after "I'm Sorry". Just wanted to write some fluff :3 Enjoy!

* * *

Cuddling

Hearing a knock, surprisingly soft and timid, caused Hamza to lift his gaze from the book he was reading and turned his attention to his bedroom door. He felt a frown tug at his lips and he put the book aside. "Come in," he said.

Slowly, the door handle turned and the door opened. A familiar carrot top popped his head into the room before quietly entering. "Hamza?"

Hamza resisted the urge to frown deeper with worry. Ever since their trek into the labyrinth that day, where he, along with Lynus, Axel, Rahas, and Lirit were ambushed by a trigourd, Lynus had been unquestionably quiet and…unsettled.

"Hm?" he murmured as he motioned for the orange-haired medic to move further into the room and to shut the door behind him. "Something wrong?"

Without his medical bag and coat, Lynus' hands fidgeted relentlessly as he chewed lightly on his bottom lip. "D-did you...did you know? About Rahas?" he unexpectedly asked him.

There were a lot of things he had learnt about Rahas. He needed to be more specific. "Hm?"

"How he..."

Hamza took a moment to take in the sight of the medic in front of him. Lynus looked uneasy, unnerved and frazzled. Something must have happened between him and Rahas in the labyrinth while they were separated. But what? What could have made the gentle and tolerant medic feel uncomfortable and bewildered?

"Ah," Hamza uttered when it all fell into place. "You figured it out, did you?"

That Rahas was infatuated with him?

Lynus unexpectedly drew in a shaky intake of air. "He...kissed me," he confessed. "In the labyrinth. Today."

Well, that was a bit of a surprise...that boy wasn't subtle, was he? No wonder Lynus looked pale all day. The shock and surprise by the event would have left him feeling tortured and confused.

"I see," was all Hamza could say. He knew that, one day, Lynus would figure out about Rahas' feelings for him.

"You've always known, haven't you?" Lynus asked him quietly.

Hamza nodded his head. "I have."

Lynus looked alarmingly pale and he shook his head, as if to clear it. "I...haven't told Axel yet," he began to prattle. "He's worried, though. About me. I've been thinking about it and..."

"You really had no idea, did you?"

Lynus looked as if he was torn between feeling foolish and apologetic. "N-no. How could I?" he asked in return before his expression crumbled into a heartbreaking look of desperation. "What have I done?"

Hamza reached out to take the medic by the shoulders, certain that Lynus was going to start hyperventilating. "It's not your fault," he said firmly, looking straight into Lynus' watery violet eyes.

"What do I do?" Lynus asked him desperately. "I don't know what to do."

Honestly, it was somewhat unnerving to see Lynus in such a state. He was usually the one who comforted and consoled when everyone else was feeling lost, confused and out of sorts. But even the comforter needed comfort from time to time.

"Lynus, listen, there's a chance that Rahas has mistaken familial love with romantic love," Hamza explained as he kept his hands on Lynus' shoulders. "You were the first person to enter his life that treated him with kindness and generosity. He's confused. Lost. We can't tell him what to do or how to think. He needs to figure it out on his own. And he will. In due time."

Lynus took a moment or two to allow those words to sink in, and he seemed to have found some comfort in them. "Ok," he murmured softly. "You're right.

"It might be best if you separate yourself from him for a while," Hamza suggested gently. It appeared as if the two of them needed space to think for a while.

"I don't want him to think I hate him," Lynus immediately stated before he looked downcast and glanced off to the side. "But...I don't..."

"Don't want to have to hold yourself back and appear as though you are walking on eggshells around him?" Hamza finished for him. "Was that what you wanted to say?"

Lynus looked guilty.

...Honestly, kids these days.

"It's ok," Hamza continued. "It's understandable that you would feel that way."

"I never thought something like this would happen," Lynus confessed quietly as he shook his head slowly, as if still finding it difficult to comprehend.

"Continue to treat him as though he is your brother," Hamza said as he removed his hands from upon Lynus' shoulder, certain that the medic had managed to compose himself somewhat after their talk. "And though I know you don't want to hurt him, you must let him know that he is your brother. And only a brother."

"Ok," Lynus whispered with a nod of his head. "I understand. I'll…try."

"You're all right now?" Hamza asked, giving Lynus a somewhat pointed look to indicate to him not to bother lying to him.

"I'll be ok now," Lynus said with a small smile. "Sorry about all this."

Hamza waved his apology aside. "Hardly be helped, can it?"

Hamza was honestly slightly surprised when Lynus suddenly moved forward and hugged him, his arms around his neck. He quickly recovered, though, and hugged the slender medic back. He couldn't help but muse lightly about how skinny Lynus was before pulling back, allowing the medic to utter a small grateful 'thank you' before quickly scurrying out of the room upon hearing his name being called by Axel.

Watching him leave, Hamza silently mused about what kind of state Rahas must be in if Lynus was so out of sorts. However, he realised that he'd have to deal with that later. The white-haired dark hunter was likely sulking somewhere.

Still, he better send Chi-hung to find him and keep him from doing anything drastic. It won't be easy trying to get the boy to open up, though.

Maybe he should just send Simmons after him? He surely couldn't make things worse, could he?

"You can come out of hiding now," Hamza said as he dropped himself down upon his bed and turned his attention to the closed bathroom door.

A mere second after those words passed his lips, the door opened and Cedric stood at the threshold with a hand on the doorhandle and the other resting on his hip. He had an unfortunate coughing fit moments before Lynus required Hamza's attention and had entered the bathroom in order to freshen himself up.

"I wasn't hiding," Cedric chided in return as he walked over to him. "I just didn't want to wander out and make things more awkward for poor Lynus."

Hamza nodded his head idly as he rested his back against the wall that was next to the bed. Poor Lynus, indeed. He was in quite a state. Hamza could only hope that when Lynus finally told Axel what had happened that the protective redhead didn't go on the warpath. Brother or not, no one was allowed to take advantage of his sweet, gentle Lynus.

Approaching the bed, Cedric abruptly dropped himself down next to him and quickly nestled himself against his side. As Cedric rested his head upon his chest, draping his arm over his torso, Hamza wrapped an arm around his waist in return, tugging him closer against his side.

"It's nice to see Papa Hamza comfort sweet Lynus for once," Cedric commented lazily.

"Hm, I'm as surprised as you are," Hamza murmured.

"Where's you little gunner boy?" Cedric asked as he idly trailed a finger over the material of Hamza's shirt, drawing random circular patterns. "He'd throw a fit if he found daddy dearest snuggling with another."

Hamza rolled his eyes. He would. He definitely would.

"He's hiding from the two little pinkettes," he replied, referring to Binah and Becky, the two pink-haired girls becoming quite notorious in their own right. "They're trying to blackmail him into playing matchmaker for Shen and Magnus."

He wasn't sure how they were trying to blackmail him, though. Nor did he know what kind of…tricks the two girls were willing to pull on both Magnus and Shen. But in all honesty, those two needed to get their acts together and couple up. It was getting ridiculous.

"And poor Lirit is being pulled along too, I take it?" Cedric commented more than questioned, making a soft sound of sympathy under his breath. "Must be hard for Lirit. Trying to get it through Macerio's dense head that he likes him is difficult at the best of times."

Hamza had to chuckle as he idly rubbed his hand up and down Cedric's arm, causing the silver-haired troubadour to snuggled closer against him.

And with Macerio constantly fretting about his dignity, Lirit didn't have a hope in hell. The orange-haired troubadour appeared patient, though. Still, Hamza awaited the day for Macerio to suddenly realise that Lirit has had a growth spurt and was taller than him by an inch or so now. The hissy fit he would undoubtedly throw would be highly entertaining.

"At least Tobyn and Jhon have their act together," Cedric commented.

Hamza hummed lightly in response as their hands sought each other out and entwined themselves together.

Jhon and Tobyn finally admitted their feelings for each other, yes, but that led to a whole new set of problems; jealousy. Or, to be more specific, Tobyn's abhorrence to Jhon's blatant denial that he was being fawned over by almost half the town's population.

That blond-haired, blue-eyed protector was as popular as Axel. The only difference was, Axel knew of his popularity, and he loathed it. He did what he could not to unintentionally string any hopeful admirer along. Jhon just would not believe that he had a fan club of his own. He was charming and friendly, unintentionally giving a few the small sense of hope that maybe he could be swayed by them.

Honestly, keeping Tobyn out of fights was sometimes more difficult than keeping Axel out of trouble. He had lost count the number of times he had to pull the blond-haired survivalist back from using sleeper on one of Jhon's admirers.

He couldn't stop him all the time. If Lynus returning from the hospital on a few occasions and muttering about a wayward survivalist on the loose, using sleeper or poisoner on people, was anything to go by.

Speaking of protective other halves, there was Shen. With Magnus growing more confident in himself and suffering from less migraines, a few of the townsfolk were starting to realise what a silent beauty he was. Much to Shen's chagrin. Unfortunately, Hamza really couldn't compete with Shen. Shen usually relied on sheer intimidation, but when he did feel the need to be more…physical, Hamza could never catch him in time.

Still, the ronin was probably the most successful of them all. After a little 'chat' from him, any potential admirer left Magnus alone. And Magnus, the adorable alchemist, hadn't the faintest idea what was going on.

"And what about you?" Cedric suddenly asked him, lifting his head up and smiling up at him with a knowing grin, appearing as if he was somehow able to read his mind. "You're not exactly Mr Politeness and Grace when I'm involved, are you?"

"What could you possibly be talking about?" Hamza said in feigned innocence.

It was actually more like what 'event' was he talking about? If he was thinking about that green-haired landsknecht who was, seven years ago, making fun of Cedric after he had been released from the hospital and couldn't talk, then that guy deserved everything he got…

"That brown-haired troubadour who wanted to serenade me in public, remember?" Cedric supplied for him.

Oh…_that_ guy.

"You pushed him into the fountain," Cedric said.

"I did no such thing," Hamza insisted. "He tripped. Hardly my fault he hadn't yet mastered the art of walking, now is it?"

"You then tried to drown him!"

"I was simply helping him up."

"With your foot on the back of his head?"

"I had to get a foothold somehow, didn't I?"

Cedric laughed, a good hearty laugh, as he nuzzled his head under Hamza's chin. "Is it any wonder you can keep up with these youngins?" he teased.

Hamza found himself chuckling. Mostly from the memory of having his foot planted on the back of that prat's head, grinding his boot into that messy brown hair as he flailed about in the water, garbling some incoherent nonsense.

However, before either he or Cedric could reflect further, there was a loud squawk outside his room. Although startled from the sound, neither of the two attempt to push away from each other. It was mostly due to the fact that they recognised the voice.

"Lynus?!" Macerio's outraged voice could easily be heard throughout the inn. "When did Lirit get taller than me?!"

Hamza and Cedric both laughed at the pure indignation in Macerio's voice.

"Come on," Cedric nudged as he attempted to pull himself out of Hamza's arms. "I want to see this hissy fit for myself."

Hamza found himself rolling his eyes yet again, but he allowed Cedric to pull him off the bed and to his feet. And as Cedric kept a hold of his hand as he pulled him to the door, Hamza couldn't help but muse about how…content he was feeling.

Creating the Guardians Guild was the best thing he had ever done.


	28. Tension Relief

**Title:** Tension Relief

**Pairings:** Axel/Lynus

**Words:** 1224

**AN:** Another continuation of the little 'unrequited love' saga I got going on here. Enjoy!

* * *

**A Kiss of Relief**

Lynus was feeling torn. A few days had passed since he had learnt (rather abruptly) that Rahas was in love with him and he still hadn't told Axel about it. Axel was getting rather worried, and maybe even a bit agitated. Not that Lynus could blame him.

He knew he couldn't keep it from him, but he also didn't want to put a strain on Axel's tolerance of Rahas. They didn't exactly get along, and after what happened, Lynus now knew why. Things would only get worse when Axel found out. But if he didn't tell him, there was a possibility that Axel would accidentally find out another way. Rahas may even shout it at him in order to goad him.

There was only one thing he could do. He needed to tell him face to face. He should have probably told him about it earlier, but he was trying to fathom how and when it all happened. He still hadn't worked out how or when, or even why. He may never be able to pin-point it. Maybe Hamza was right. Maybe Rahas was simply confusing his affection for him as romantic love rather than familial love.

Lynus had to admit, though, he was slightly nervous. Not of Axel or his anger – Axel would never do anything to scare or hurt him. He was just nervous because regardless of the outcome, Axel and Rahas won't be able to stand each other.

And, to make it worse, it was over _him_.

Lynus waited until they had dinner at the inn…with Rahas suspiciously missing (Hamza, however, nodded in his direction and mouthed to him that it was fine), using that time to pool his courage. The others of the guild must have sensed his preoccupation as they never asked him what was wrong. He could feel their stares of concern on him, but they didn't say anything, of which he was thankful for.

After they had eaten and they parted ways to head to their rooms to retire for the night, Lynus took Axel's hand in his and led him to their bedroom. Axel didn't protest in the slightest, himself wanting them to speak privately ever since that…event in the labyrinth with Rahas.

"Axel, I need to tell you something," he said as he tugged him up the stairs. "But first, promise me you won't get angry."

Axel blinked before his brow furrowed in suspicion as they walked into their shared room. "Something happened?" he asked as he kicked the door shut behind them. "What?"

"Just promise me first," Lynus pleaded as he kept a firm hold of Axel's hand.

"I can't promise that," Axel unexpectedly said. "I'll try, but I can't guarantee that I'll succeed."

Lynus couldn't help but allow a small smile to grace his lips. He, however, shook his head and tightened his hand around Axel's. He paused in silence for a moment, trying to find the right words to use to tell Axel what happened. However, he soon decided to simply be blunt and get straight to the point. He had worried Axel long enough.

"It's about Rahas," he said as he nervously looked into Axel's blue eyes. "He's in love with me."

Axel didn't so much as blink in surprise. He did frown, though, appearing agitated. "I thought as much."

Lynus was momentarily speechless…Did everyone know but him?

"He told you?" Axel asked him.

"…He kissed me," Lynus confessed, wincing at his own words.

Axel was instantly angry. "_What?_" he snarled.

Lynus immediately released his hold on Axel's hand to instead press himself against his chest, desperately hoping to pacify him before the redhead could turn around and storm through the inn, looking to beat up the said dark hunter. "Don't be angry," he pleaded with him as he gripped at the front of his shirt with his hands.

"He took advantage of you, didn't he?" Even though Axel was furious, when he placed his hands upon Lynus' shoulders to hold him, his touch was gentle. "How can I not be angry?"

"Because I pushed him away," Lynus said as he looked straight into Axel's eyes as he knotted his hands in his shirt. "I told him that it was impossible. Nothing you can say or do will hurt him anymore than that."

Axel became still, his anger unexpectedly subsiding, but not completely. For a few silent moments, he simply looked into Lynus' eyes, and Lynus could see in Axel's eyes that while he was still angry that someone had taken advantage of him, he was feeling a small sense of pity as well.

"Can't say I blame him for falling for you," Axel murmured as he slid his hands down Lynus' arms to rest against his sides, leaning forward so that their foreheads were touching. "…I'm still pissed, though."

Lynus felt tears of relief sting his eyes and he smiled, pushing forward to gently kiss Axel on the nose. "I know," he said as he pushed himself deeper into Axel's embrace, resting his cheek against Axel's chest and nuzzling his head under his chin. "I'm sorry."

Axel sighed as he wrapped his arms tightly around him. "Why are you apologising?" he asked as he wound one arm around the small of his back and threaded his fingers through Lynus' hair with his other hand.

"For not telling you sooner," Lynus replied softly, slightly aware that he wasn't able to hold back the tears of relief anymore. "I didn't know what to say. I didn't have the faintest idea he felt that way. I really didn't."

"You're crying," Axel said with a light tone of alarm in his voice. "What else did he do?"

"No, nothing," Lynus quickly replied as he removed a hand from grasping at Axel's shirt to wipe hastily at his eyes. "It's…I feel sorry for him. I'll never be able to return his feelings like that."

He heard Axel sigh again as he pulled Lynus' hair free from the small pony tail he had taken to keeping his hair in. "You're honestly too sweet for words," he said as he trailed his fingers through his hair.

Lynus wasn't entirely sure about that. But he couldn't dwell on it for very long. The hand in his hair was caressing him gently, and imperceptibly tilting his face toward Axel's. Lynus felt his head go back and his lips part in anticipation.

He felt so relieved when Axel gently kissed him. Slowly, lovingly, his lips moving against his. Everything felt right again. Only Axel could kiss him. Only him.

Rahas…just needed to find someone else to love. Someone who would love him return. He deserved to feel the love Lynus was experiencing with Axel. And, he truly believed, one day he will.

"If he tries anything like that again," Axel said as he pulled back from the kiss, giving Lynus a rather stern look. "I will beat him senseless."

Lynus pushed up onto his toes to kiss Axel quickly on the nose again. "He won't," he said before trailing his fingers along Axel's jawline, motioning for him to lean forward and kiss him again. Of which he quickly did, pulling him up against his chest and holding him tightly.

With one heavy burden off of his shoulders, Lynus could now concentrate on helping Rahas realise that they'll always be brothers.


	29. State of Confusion

**Title:** State of Confusion

**Pairings:** …Simmons/Axel?

**Words:** 1,003

**AN:** …Probably better if you just read.

* * *

An Awkward Kiss

Axel released a sigh of relief when he felt the furyhorn cease its struggling, falling limp under his axe that was embedded into its spine. It wasn't a tough battle, but with the furyhorn's infuriating skill 'Baffling Step', it was a cautiously long battle.

Placing his foot on the monster's carcass, Axel heaved back his axe and took a cautionary step backwards. Giving the furyhorn one last lingering glare as he holstered his weapon upon his back, he turned around to check on the welfare and status of his guildmates. And the other guild that had unintentionally invoked the deer's wrath.

Of course Guild Cosmos had to be the guild they saved yet again.

"How's everyone doing?" Axel asked, his gaze immediately falling upon Lynus, whom of which was attending to the wounds Gerald had received from a confused Tiffany.

"Tiffany has been brought back to her senses," Lynus replied as he indicated to the rather embarrassed blonde-haired gunner with a tilt of his head, tying off a bandaged around Gerald's arm at the same time. "Unfortunately, I can't get anywhere near Simmons."

Narrowing his eyes slightly, Axel looked in the direction of where Simmons could be seen. He was still suffering the effects of the furyhorn's confusion attack. He was standing on the other side of the naturally formed room, his hands on his hips, his head back, and laughing almost manically up at the ceiling above.

He then glanced over to the others involved. Macerio was speaking with Tiffany, no doubt teasing her in an attempt to hide his relief that she was back to normal. While Kerri was speaking with Jhon and Tobyn, probably explaining to them how they had managed to be ambushed by a furyhorn in the first place.

That, unfortunately, left him with dealing with Simmons. The brainless idiot might be laughing jovially now, but he was still affected by the furyhorn's attack. He could suddenly attack anyone within the vicinity without warning. Saved for Jhon, no one else but Axel would be able to keep the blue-haired landsknecht under control until the spell wore off or Lynus was able to refresh him back to reality.

With a sigh of annoyance, Axel carefully approached the unpredictable Simmons. "Hey, idiot."

"Invincible!" Simmons suddenly bellowed. "Tis I, the Invincible Swordsman."

Axel didn't know whether to snort in amusement or roll his eyes in contempt. Invincible swordsman?

"Hark!" Simmons shouted as he abruptly spun around to face Axel, his eyes glazy from the spell, but an expression of intense determination on his face nonetheless as he stared directly at him. "Does thou fair maiden wish to bestow a gift of gratitude?"

Axel felt disgruntled as he planted a hand on his hip. "Who are you calling a fair maiden?"

"We've been helping him to expand his vocabulary," Kerri unexpectedly supplied. "He's been reading quite a few novels the last few days."

Well, that certainly explained a lot. But…what kind of books was he reading? Was he trying to get ideas on 'unique' or 'traditional' ways to ramp up his courting of Rahas?

Oh god, that would be _hilarious_.

Axel suddenly felt a sense of unease fall over him when he realised that Simmons was outright staring at him. With wide, unblinking eyes. Highly on edge, Axel lifted his hand in attempt to reach the handle of his axe, just in case the still unpredictable Simmons tried to attack him.

However, before Axel could reach for his weapon, Simmons suddenly lashed out, grabbing Axel by his upper arms and unexpectedly pulled him toward him. Axel instinctively felt himself brace, his eyes falling shut in preparation of pain. However, what he felt instead was much, much worse.

Snapping his eyes open, Axel found himself staring at Simmons' face that was only a few inches away from his, his eyes closed. That…that stupid, idiotic landsknecht was…

…Kissing him…

Axel all but exploded with anger as he threw the other landsknecht away from him. "STUPID FUCKING BASTARD!"

He didn't remember much after that. Only that he so badly wanted to kick the living tar out of Simmons. And he must have done so as he suddenly had Jhon hanging onto him desperately, yelling at him to calm down. Jhon had his cheek pressed between Axel's shoulder blades and his arms around his waist, actually lifting him up off the ground in an attempt to stop him from stomping Simmons into oblivion.

"You're going to beat him into a coma!"

"That's what he deserves!"

"I know, but think of the witnesses!"

Gerald had Simmons by the scruff of his neck and was trying desperately to pull the dazed and bloodied Simmons out of Axel's hitting range. "God damn it! Why do you always get me into these situations?!"

"What did I do?!"

"Shut up!"

With Jhon still hanging onto him, holding him back and away from Simmons, Axel looked over at the others, hoping that they hadn't seen what just happened. However, from the looks on their faces…

Damn it. Lynus looked _horrified_. "S-Simmons just kissed Axel?" he murmured in disbelief.

Macerio looked sickened while Tiffany seemed to have stopped functioning, her expression in a stony state of utter horror.

"Hey, Tiff. I always said that Simmons has a better chance of kissing Axel then you do."

"SHUT UP!"

Tobyn rubbed his temples in irritation as Kerri looked on with stoic interest.

"He should count himself lucky that he hadn't kissed Lynus."

"Indeed. That would have led to a bloodbath for certain."

…That was one way of looking at it. God damn it that would have really pissed him off.

"Let me go so I can mangle him already!"

"Lynus, please, snap out of it and calm down your landsknecht!"

"B-but, I mean…"

"Just wait until I tell Rahas!"

"Why?! That's totally not fair!"

"Tiffany, shut up and help me, would ya?!"

"…Ugh. I better warn the hospital of a certain patient."

"Yes, that would be wise."

"B-but, what did I do?!"

"_Shut up_, Simmons!"

* * *

**AN:** Don't ask because I don't know…


	30. A Place to Rest

**Title:** A Place to Rest

**Pairings:** Hamza/Cedric

**Prompt:** Lazy Kiss

**Words:** 952

**AN:** I just had this extreme need to write this pairing. And who am I to argue with my muse? Please enjoy!

* * *

It was about eleven pm at night when Cedric heard the front door open and softly closed. Sitting up in bed, he wasn't alarmed when he heard footsteps heading toward his bedroom. He knew immediately who would be in his residence so late at night. A frown tugged at his lips nonetheless.

Even though he wasn't alarmed, he was concerned. Hamza wasn't the type to enter his place in the middle of the night. Not without reason.

Slipping his legs from beneath the blankets and placing his feet upon the floor, Cedric reached over to pick up a woollen cardigan and wrapped it around his shoulders as he took to his feet. He slipped his arms into the sleeves as he walked over to his bedroom door. When he opened it, he found Hamza standing on the other side, an expression of contemplation on his face as he stared at the ground.

"Hamza?" Cedric asked as a sense of fear washed over him when he realised that the war magus was in his explorer gear. A late night jaunt into the labyrinth was never a good thing. Something must have happened.

Lifting his gaze from the floor, Hamza looked over at Cedric and offered him a tight smile. "Sorry," he murmured. "Did I wake you?"

Cedric shook his head as he approached Hamza, stopping right in front of him, mere inches apart. "What's wrong?" he asked with a frown as he lifted his hand to gently touch the side of Hamza's face. "Did something happen?"

"Hm?" Hamza murmured as he subconsciously leaded into his hand. "Everyone is safe."

Thank goodness every one of the Guardian Guild was safe. So then, why-?

"It's…we happened across a rookie guild that had more enthusiasm than sense," Hamza continued, his tone taking on a bitter edge to it. His hand, though, was tender as he placed it over Cedric's.

Cedric drew in a sharp breath. Oh…Oh, dear. The memories were sure to return tonight, then.

"They didn't make it?" Cedric asked softly.

Hamza tightened his hold on Cedric's hand. "No. None."

Cedric allowed Hamza to pull his hand away from his face and to entwine their fingers together tightly. "Who else saw this?"

"Not the younger ones, thankfully," Hamza said before releasing a loud sigh and shook his head. "But Lynus did, I'm afraid. He took it badly. No surprise, but I think it was due more from memories."

Cedric nodded his head idly. He did not know of Lynus' past. Not the full details, anyway. It was a rather taboo subject amongst the Guardian Guild and he knew better than to ask. But he did know that his past was horrific on the gentle-hearted medic.

"You're exhausted," Cedric said as he gave Hamza's hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze. "Stay here for the night."

"Hm," Hamza simply murmured.

Cedric tugged on their joined hands, attempting to pull Hamza into his bedroom when Hamza suddenly reached out to him and tugged him close, burying his face within the crook of his neck. Cedric was surprised for only a moment before sighing and wrapping his arms around the other, hugging him tightly.

After a few moments of simply holding each other, Cedric made the motion to pull back, silently stepping out of Hamza's arms. He, however, immediately reached for his hand to hold once more and guided him into the bedroom. Once inside, they silently moved about, Cedric helping Hamza to shrug off his explorer gear and equipment. He then slipped on a set of clothing he kept at Cedric's place for such occasions, and unceremoniously dropped himself onto the bed. He laid on his back, his head against the pillows.

Cedric crawled onto the bed next to him, but he stayed sitting upright, his legs folded beneath him. He leaned over Hamza slightly, using one hand to support himself while the other gently toyed with Hamza's hair in a soothing manner.

Silently, Hamza lifted his arm and threaded his fingers though Cedric's hair, gently massaging his scalp before coming to a rest against the back of his head. He then gently pulled him down toward him. Cedric placed a hand against Hamza's chest to support himself as their lips grazed against each other's. Hamza then lifted his chin to press their lips firmly together.

It was a tired, lazy kiss, but it was enough to reassure the war magus that Cedric was indeed still alive. With his voice and lungs still on the mend, allowing Hamza to find comfort in his touch and physical presence was all he could offer the other man.

One day, though, he would sing for him again.

After one last lingering caress, Cedric pulled back and gently placed a finger against Hamza's lips. "Get some rest. I'll be here in the morning."

Hamza gave him a small smile as he nodded his head before tugging Cedric toward him against, curling an arm around his shoulders in order to pull the troubadour onto the bed next to him and nestling him against his side.

Cedric rested his cheek against Hamza's chest and draped his arm casually over his torso. He waited and listened for Hamza's breathing to even out, signalling to him that he had finally fallen asleep. Only then, when he was sure that Hamza was sleeping peacefully did he allow himself to fall asleep as well.

In the morning, Hamza would take on the role of leader once more and counsel his guildmates who had witnessed the terrible sight of young adventurers being taken before their time. But now, he was simply a man needing comfort of his own.

And Cedric would always be here for him, waiting for him.

Always.


	31. Injured Innocent

**Title:** Injured Innocent

**Pairings:** Axel/Lynus

**Warnings:** Mentions of pain and blood

**Prompt:** Anon request – Lynus suffering

**Words:** 2,615

**AN:** ;_; This is literally the worst I could do to my baby.

* * *

Lynus' entire being, from his toes to his eyelids, felt alarmingly heavy. It took a lot of effort to open his eyes. First, all he could see was a stone pathway littered with pink petals. Slowly, he began to register that he was lying face down, on his stomach, his cheek against the ground.

What had happened…?

He desperately tried to remember. He was with Axel, Jhon, Tobyn, and Macerio. Fourth stratum. They were checking out a so-called secret area. Looked toward a dead-end, found nothing so pushed to move on. But then there was…a flygourd?

Yeah, there was. He was beginning to remember now. They were surprised by a flygourd. It snuck up behind them. From the ground. Macerio was directly in front of it. Lynus reached out and pushed him aside out of instinct, and…

There was pain before everything went black. He lost consciousness.

Being careful not to move himself too much, Lynus took in his surroundings. Still in the fourth stratum, but he couldn't see anyone else. Couldn't hear anyone else. He…must have fallen through a pit. There were many around this stratum. Most of them hidden. Some known.

That, however, wasn't important. He was separated from Axel and the others.

He was alone.

He…had to get himself into a more suitable position to check for possible injuries.

Drawing in a deep breath, Lynus moved his hands and placed his palms against the ground in line with his shoulders. Holding his breath, he squeezed his eyes shut and pushed with arms with all his might, causing him to roll onto his back.

He choked back a scream of pain as he fell onto his back. His legs. God, they hurt so much. They felt heavy and…slippery.

Although his head was spinning, he managed to push himself up slightly with his elbows to look down over himself. But all he could see through the blurriness of his vision and the spinning of his head was the colour red. A deep, dark red.

Blood.

Lynus flopped back to the ground, mentally and emotionally numb. He was bleeding out. His legs were badly damaged. He could still feel them, though. He could feel his toes. He could move them, although it hurt like hell to do so. But despite that, it was a relatively 'good' sign.

That meant that there was no damage to his spine or back.

Just the legs. He could handle not being able to walk for a few days. But how did he manage to receive such injuries? From the FOE? Or did his misfortune continue by landing upon one of those strange but extremely painful green swirling masses on the ground? Perhaps both.

Closing his eyes, Lynus concentrated on his own aura. He was so used to analysing someone else's symptoms that it took a bit of effort to concentrate solely on himself. But he was eventually able to reach a diagnosis.

And he wasn't very happy with what he found.

Bone fractures and deep lacerations to the skin and muscles of his legs. Low blood pressure. Fast heart rate. He was going into hypovolemic shock. He was losing blood quickly. He needed to stem the flow, but sitting up wasn't going to be easy. Taking it slow was his best bet to ward off the nausea and dizziness, but that would only prolong his blood loss.

His bag was close by, thankfully. He always made sure to have the strap across his chest so that it would never fall off his shoulder. All he needed to do was grab it and-

"Lynus!"

Lynus breathed out a deep sigh of relief and sagged against the ground. That was Axel's voice. He found him. And by the sound of multiple feet pounding against the stone ground of the fourth stratum, he wasn't alone. Macerio, Tobyn, Jhon. They had found him. And they were safe.

"God, Lynus," Axel muttered as he skidded to a stop next to him and abruptly dropped down to his knees beside him.

Axel instinctively wanted to pick him up off the ground, to cradle him in his arms for security and reassurance, but Lynus had to stop him. "D-don't," he murmured as he weakly reached out a hand toward the redhead. "Don't sit me up. I've lost too much blood. I'll pass out if I move."

Axel look devastated, his face pale and his eyes wide. But he mutely nodded his head and instead clasped his hand tightly in his. He looked so lost…

"I'm so sorry." Tobyn was both apologetic and guilty as he scrambled onto the ground on the other side of him, leaning over him slightly. "I should have seen that flygourd."

"You pushed me!" Macerio was hysterical as he knelt on the ground near his head. "Why did you push me? It would have been better if I-!"

"Lynus, what do we do?" Jhon asked as he crouched down next to Axel, his blue eyes darting over him back and forth, taking in the sight of his injuries. "Y-you'll need to talk us through this."

Yeah, he could do that. Just…detach himself from the situation and rely on his training.

"I-I need a tourniquet on each leg," Lynus instructed. "High on the thigh as possible."

"Use a belt or something," Axel added.

With a nod of his head Tobyn leaned back away from him as he quickly removed one of his belts. Lynus drew in a deep breathed and held it, tightening his hand around Axel's as he waited for what was to come next. The tourniquet was going to hurt. A lot.

Wrapping the leather belt around the upped part of Lynus' left leg, Tobyn pulled it tight sharply and Lynus threw his head back on a scream of pain, a sob hitching in his throat.

"I'm sorry!" Tobyn immediately blurted out.

Lynus squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth as he shook his head. "N-no, it's ok. D-do the other leg now," he murmured as he tried to concentrate on the feeling of Axel running his fingers through his hair in an attempt to comfort him.

Keeping his eyes tightly shut Lynus was unable to prevent a weak, painful sob from slipping past his lips when he felt a tight pressure added around his other leg. Tears seeped past his eyelashes and he turned his head toward Axel. Axel was whispering something to him with his forehead touching his, saying something along the lines of an apology and a promise, but Lynus couldn't take in the words. All he could feel was the pain, both sharp and aching, in his legs. He tried hard not to move, but he could feel himself twitching and trembling.

They weren't done yet. There were still a few more things they needed to ensure before he could be moved.

Forcing his eyes to open, Lynus lolled his head to the other side where Macerio was, the brown-haired gunner weeping softly, unwilling to look at his injuries, to look at him. He didn't want to believe or accept that Lynus was badly hurt. He felt guilty. He felt that it was his fault.

Slowly, he lifted his had toward him to touch his face. "Macerio, please, I need you to stop crying and look at me."

Macerio snapped his head up and looked at him, large tears staining his cheeks.

"In my bag there is a blue bottle of medica," Lynus continued as he tried to give Macerio a small, reassuring smile. "Get that for me."

"R-right," Macerio murmured as he turned away from him and began to hastily fumble through his medical bag. It took him a good few seconds before he pulled out a bottle, gripping it tightly in both hands as he turned back to him.

"We'll have to sit you up to drink it," Axel stated.

But Lynus swallowed thickly and shook his head. "It would take too long. P-pour that medicine directly onto the injuries."

"But-"

"It'll ward off infection," Lynus explained simply. "It also has a numbing agent."

Macerio gripped the bottle tightly, his face growing paler. He didn't want to look, and honestly Lynus didn't blame him. The deep lacerations. The exposed flesh. The blood. But he needed to lower the risk of infection. And he needed to do it quickly.

Fortunately, Jhon was able to see that Macerio was too petrified to look and silently took the medicine bottle away from him. A mere moment later Lynus hissed lowly when he felt the tonic splash haphazardly along his legs. However, after the initial sting, the pain began to subside.

A bit more…

"You'll need scissor to cut away the pants," Lynus continued to instruct, closing his eyes tightly when a wave of nausea washed over him. "T-they're in the bag. Also, pull out all the bandages you can find."

Lynus kept his eyes shut and focused on his breathing. His head was starting to spin, his heart fluttering in his chest. He was falling into shock. But he could feel that his teammates, his friends, were working hard to cover the injuries with the bandages to prevent further blood loss and infection.

All they needed to do next was to get out of the labyrinth and to the hospital.

"Axel, listen to me," Lynus as he opened his eyes and peered up at his landsknecht. "As soon as you move me, I will lose consciousness. But it's for the best. When I pass out just take me to the hospital. Don't worry about being careful; just get me there, ok?"

Axel did not look at all reassured or pleased by any stretch of the imagination, but he nodded his head nonetheless. "Ok." There was still panic and fear in his eyes, though.

"Tobyn?" Lynus looked for the blond-haired survivalist. "W-when we get to town, p-please run ahead and tell Dr Stiles that it's fractures and lacerations. Not damage to the spinal column. I can feel everything."

"R-right," Tobyn muttered in response.

Still crouched next to him, Macerio appeared to be searching for further reassurance. "L-Lynus?"

Despite how alarmingly tired he felt, Lynus managed to pull a small smile to his lips as he regarded the gunner. "I'll be all right. I won't lose anything. Just be patient now, ok?"

Quietly, Macerio nodded his head. "Kay…"

"I'll, ah, tell everyone at the inn," Jhon said. "T-they'll be hysterical, but they need to know."

Hah…Seemed like there was going to be an enormous amount of fussing in the future for him.

Carefully, Axel slipped an arm under Lynus' shoulders as he slipped the other behind his knees. Despite deliberately moving slowly and cautiously, when Axel took to his feet it proved too much for Lynus to take. His world spun and everything went completely black…

… … … … …

Lynus felt unsteady and dazed as he opened his eyes. He found himself staring up at a white ceiling, lying upon something soft and warm. He was in a room, a dark room with minimal lighting. He also had something sitting just under his nose and something piercing the skin on the inside of his arm.

He immediately recognised where he was and what had happened.

He was in the hospital, in a private room, and was on oxygen and intravenous fluid. It wasn't at all surprising or alarming. He figured he would be.

Slowly, he lifted his head off of the pillow and looked down upon himself. He was covered in a thick blanket, but he could see that his two legs were propped up with pillows to make him more comfortable. He knew his injuries were extensive, but he gave his toes a wiggle anyway. It was almost comforting in a way when he felt a sharp pain race up his legs.

He was going to be fine. He was in good hands.

The sound of rumbling, like that of thunder, caused Lynus to roll his head to the right. However, instead of looking at the window he gazed at the form sitting next to his bed. It was Axel, of course. He was slumped in a chair pulled right up next to his hospital bed, dressed hastily in a new set of clothing. He was resting his head against one of his hands while the other was holding Lynus' hand tightly. And it felt as if he had been holding one for quite some time.

Gently, Lynus rubbed his thumb over the back of Axel's hand, not wanting to wake him up just yet. He looked pale and tired. Let him rest for a little bit longer.

Looking around the room Lynus quickly realised how full it was. Everyone…everyone from his guild was in his hospital room, scattered about in numerous locations, sleeping fitfully. Jhon with Tobyn resting against his shoulder. Shen with Magnus curled up against his side. Lirit slouched in a seat, a hand on Binah's back as she rested half on his lap. Rahas sitting against the window, arms folded tightly across his chest. Hamza in a chair near the door with Chi-hung at his feet. And Macerio was on the other side of Lynus' bed, his arms folded atop of the mattress and his chin resting on his arms.

The sight of them all was both uplifting yet distressing.

They must be so terrified by what had happened. That was the first time they had witnessed Lynus receive such injuries and saw him in such pain.

It was going to take some time to reassure everyone that he was going to be ok and that no one was at fault. And with him being unable to walk for the next few days, it was going to be a tricky task comforting everyone.

A flash of light caused him to turn his attention to the window. When he heard a low rumble of thunder he realised that it was storming. Probably had been for a few hours. The thunder must have been what had awakened him in the first place. He was glad, though, that everyone was inside, out of the weather.

Turning his attention back to his red-haired landsknecht, Lynus squeezed Axel's hand as tightly as he could. He watched as Axel's brow furrowed slightly and he began to stir from his sleep. Blearily opening his eyes, he soon sat up straight in his seat when he realised that Lynus was awake. A mere second later, he was leaning forward in his chair, cradling Lynus' hand against his chest as he gently raked his fingers of his other hand through his hair.

"How are you feeling?" he immediately asked, his voice soft so that he wouldn't awaken the others.

Lynus gently rubbed his thumb against the back of Axel's hand once more and offered him a small smile. "A little groggy to be honest. But I'm not in any pain."

Axel nodded his head idly before he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Lynus' forehead, lingering for a moment. Lynus sighed softly, briefly closing his eyes to the touch before opening them again when Axel pulled back.

"I'm going to be fine," Lynus said.

"You scared the _hell_ out of us."

"Completely unintentional."

"This can't happen again," Axel abruptly said as he looked him straight in the eyes. "We can't handle it. _I_ can't handle it."

Axel…sounded so distressed. Lynus couldn't imagine how he must have felt during the entire event. There was…a lot of blood, after all. He…needed to be more careful in the future. For Axel's sake. For his guild's sake.

Lynus released a soft sigh and nodded his head, feeling unbelievably tired. "I know, Axel. I know."

* * *

**AN:** Annnnnnnnnnnnnd…I'm going to end it here :3 Pretty sure the aftermath of this oneshot will be a continuous saga.


End file.
